Accepting the Inevitable
by Willow866
Summary: It is a human year after Earth has been liberated, but the Yeerks are not defeated yet. They have found a species who could make them stronger than ever. Inara-Nahele-Darath is forced into this war, whether she is ready or not. *Canon* Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

**_This story takes place a human year after the Yeerks have been defeated on Earth. It is meant to be canon. I love hearing from readers, as it helps me improve. This is my first fanfic so please, don't hold back. ^^_**

 ** _Warnings beforehand -_**

 ** _Descriptions of mental torture, panic attacks and suggestive themes._**

 ** _This story is almost finished so please review:) It means the world to me! If you like this story, please review. If you hate it, heck, review it anyway. Happy reading._**

* * *

((Working all night again Estrid?)) I said, leaning my torso around the door frame to her lab. It was late, past midnight, and the sun would be rising shortly.

Estrid jumped slightly, dropping a vial she was carrying. There was an audible shattering sound as it crashed to the floor.

((Inara! I didn't see you there!)) Estrid knelt down to clean up the shattered vial. ((Come in.))

((Sorry about that, Estrid.)) At least the vial was empty. I clopped inside, kneeling down opposite her with the mess. ((Everything alright?))

((It has been a long night.)) She said with a sigh.

((It's almost morning, you've been working all night. Anything I can help with?))

We stood and she disposed of the glass in silence before turning to me. ((So have you, apparently. I need some _d_ _elavayi_.))

I followed her out of her lab into the small corridor. It was still dark outside, and I could barely see through the heavy rain outside.

((I didn't think you used Delavayi. I have never seen you drunk before.)) I murmured.

We stood in the small entryway for this cluster of labs. It held three others apart from Estrid's and my own.

((There is a first time for everything.)) She said bitterly. ((Koren stood me up.))

((That was tonight? He is a fool, Estrid.))

She scuffed her hoof against the grass in annoyance. ((It's alright. I wasn't that into him anyway. I'm more upset that Alinar ditched me. He was supposed to help me tonight.)) I placed a hand reassuringly on her arm.

((At least you had a date.))

((What about Zoran?))

((What about him?))

The rain had begun to lessen now, becoming barely a drizzle.

((Zoran is handsome, even if he is a little too stiff and proper. You should...))

((No, Estrid. He is only a friend. Besides, he would never...)) It was a sore subject for me to talk about. ((You know who my family is. No sane male would marry me. It is impossible.))

((Don't be ridiculous. You are very pretty. Even my brother has mentioned it. Males look at you all the time and...))

((Just drop it, okay?)) I said in frustration.

The University was usually very quiet this time of night. Only Estrid and I bothered staying so late. Which was why it was strange to see another Andalite heading towards us.

((Fine.)) She retorted in exasperation as the male came closer. I did not recognize him through the rain.

((See, even he is staring at you.))

He was in fact staring, only it was not a look of admiration. His features were a mixture of recognition and annoyance. It was as if he knew us from somewhere.

((Let's go home.)) I said and hurried past the male. I turned my stalks backward curiously.

He was still watching us and a shiver went down my spine. I broke into a gentle trot to get more distance from the male.

I didn't like the way he looked at me, and I found my hearts were racing and the fur on my shoulders and lower back was standing on it's ends.

No. I did not like the feeling the male gave me at all.

* * *

I was home, running across the blue-green grass of our feeding grounds. _Eliphas_ , the second sun in our system was just peering over the horizon, adding more gold to the bright red sky.

((Inara!)) My mother called to me in thought-speak. ((Would you assist me please?))

((I will be right there!)) I called in response.

I circled around, picking up speed, passing the _d_ _errishou_ l trees that were clustered around the edge of the meadow. I leapt swiftly over the stream that ran nearby our scoop, just like I did every morning. I passed under the purple-plex awning that ran along the north third of our scoop. The awning kept our belongings out of the rain.

My mother was in a large fenced in garden with a high clear domed ceiling near the east part of our scoop. My father had expanded it when he had returned, and my mother spent much of her time tending to her plants. I disliked the fence and the ceiling as it felt almost like a building, but it kept the _d_ _jabalas_ from eating our plants. The outside was lined with various flowers in all shapes and sizes my mother had cultivated.

My mother was a Botanist. Our family was responsible for growing medicinal plants for the western spaceport along with two other scoops.

She grew dozens of plants, from _d_ _elavayi_. A large pink or light blue flower that can be used as anesthesia or ingested as a mild intoxicant, to the small clusters of _a_ _urmis_ , mushrooms used to disinfect wounds.

I entered the greenhouse, ducking my head so I would not bruise my stalk eyes. Mother stood next to a cluster of plant pots in the center of the greenhouse, an expression of concentration and peace on her face as she looked lovingly down at her plants. I clopped over to her, picking up a small pair of shears next to the pots.

((Help me with these _eurayle._ )) My mother said.

The _e_ _urayle_ is a very difficult plant to grow, naturally they appear in small numbers and it takes constant attention and care to grow. They have small yellow and gold leaves and very sharp green-tan thorns. The _e_ _urayle_ leaves can be ground down into a salve to treat burns and cuts.

I helped my mother begin to trim the leaves from the mature plant. It was hard work, but this many plants would create enough medicine to last a month.

((Carefully now, if you puncture the leaf it will be useless.)) Her fingers moved gracefully and expertly, trimming and removing the leaves.

((I know, you remind me every time.)) I complained, turning the stalk and carefully trimming a leaf from the plant. I was careful to avoid a particularly sharp looking thorn. The leaf landed gently in my palm.

((Inara?)) Zoran clopped into the garden. My hearts skipped and I clumsily dropped the shears. Embarrassed, I flushed, turning my attention back to the plant in the hopes that no one noticed. I turned my eyes to him when I had composed myself, smiling brightly.

He bowed to my mother, spreading his arms slightly in the general fashion. He kept his tail respectfully low. ((Jahar-Nahele-Etrath, it is an honor to see you again.))

My mother smiled at him the way Andalites do, with our eyes. ((Such a polite male. The honor is mine.)) She turned her stalk eyes to me. She admired Zoran. I knew she wanted more for us than mere friendship.

Zoran turned his main eyes to me now, moving beside me. ((I hear congratulations are in order. Your father sent me along to deliver the good news. Your team has been awarded the Amyrys-Elamaus award. You are to be presented the award by none other than Ellitran-Vaalyur-Adris himself.))

((Ah!)) I had carelessly looked away from the plant and had cut my finger on a thorn. A cut on my smallest finger bled blue. ((Ellitran-Vaalyur-Adris? You must be joking.)) I said, looking up at him.

My mother practically beamed at me knowingly.

Amyrys-Elamaus award? Only a handful of Andalites had received such an award. It was reserved for those who had contributed greatly to the people.

Ellitran headed the Electorate. The highest of the peoples' government.

Zoran had deep blue fur, a contrast to my purple. His upper body was heavily muscled, but not overly so. His body was strong, and it flexed threateningly when he moved. Zoran's tail was as strong as it was fast, as I had seen many times. He was almost a half a head taller than me and walked with an aura of pure control and confidence, which I envied.

((I assure you I am not.)) Zoran replied.

He took my hand, moving closer and examining the small cut. My hearts fluttered a moment. Mother was pretending not to watch us, busying herself by storing the small leaves for transport. She had one stalk eye trained on our every movement.

((It is just superficial.)) I said, flushing again and dropping my hand. ((When?))

((In two days.)) He explained.

((Inara. You should let Zoran escort you.)) My mother asked hopefully.

Zoran smiled at me. ((It would be an honor.))

((Of course.)) I said. ((I should head to the university. Alinar must be overcome with nerves. This has been what Alinar had wanted. I never expected... I must find Estrid. Mother will you be alright to finish here?))

((Yes, Inara. Go.)) She said brightly.

Alinar was a teacher at the university. He had been my mentor for the past year and I considered him a very close friend as well. Estrid and I were closer. We had been friends ever since I started at the university. She was brilliant of course. We worked together for a short time at the university, but I had decided to pursue a different path.

((I would like to accompany you.)) Zoran said.

Zoran bowed again to my mother and we left the garden.

((Why would they give this award to me?)) I asked inquisitively as we clopped towards the Mag-Hover station. ((I am just a scientist. Not nearly as important as someone like Escafil-Sahar-Amlaural or her comrades.))

Escafil had invented our morphing technology. It had changed so much in our society. She was the last to receive the award over four years ago.

Zoran laughed. ((You are much more than a scientist.)) He hesitated, his eyes lingering on me for a moment. ((But I suppose it would have to do with your research. And this new project you are working on so secretively.))

I turned a stalk eye to him as we approached the mag-hover craft.

((My project has been lowered to security access level Five, down from Six.)) I stated as we stepped gingerly onto the artificial floor. I hated riding on these crafts, but it was much faster than running.

((What a coincidence, I possess level Five access.)) Zoran hinted.

((Would you like to see what I have been working on? It may bore you.)) I muttered.

Zoran laughed.

((I would very much enjoy seeing your work. It does not bore me.))

((Alright, this project is quite simple really.)) I said embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

We were in my lab, a small room in a pentagon shaped building with a small open garden in the center on the south-western section of the university. There were five labs altogether in this building. The roof was domed with clear glass, and the grass was _razra_ grass, which is my favorite. The outer walls were one way glass, providing us with the illusion of open space. I don't think I could have worked in one of the older labs. I hated confined spaces.

I led Zoran over to a small circular metal pad, about a meter in diameter, on a circular table in the center of the room.

I flushed, turning my eyes away from Zoran's face and down to the table. He was looking at me differently than he had before, his eyes warmed with intention as he peered down at me.

((This device works by rearranging subatomic particles, to form new molecules.)) I could still feel his eyes on me. ((It is only a prototype, but I believe we have almost perfected the final program.))

I peeked up at him with my stalk eyes as I absentmindedly ran my fingers over the smooth surface of the table. Zoran was nodding, and he slowly made his way around the table. He leaned close, running his hand gently over the device and examining it.

I found my eyes lingering on his form much longer than I should have. I quickly turned my stalks toward the grass. Something had changed between us lately. I knew anything between us to be impossible since I was the daughter of Alloran. I shoved the thoughts away and composed myself.

Zoran was peering up at me now, both hands placed gently on the table. Had he noticed me staring? He smiled at me, his expression was curious, warm even.

((Um.)) I stammered. ((By deconstructing bulk material or waste, it is possible to recycle the particles on a subatomic level into a more useful form.)) I continued as Zoran came around the table, stopping quite close to me. ((However, I have been unable to create _alumyelite_ or _citaxite_. Or any complex lifeforms... But...))

((But?)) Zoran said, turning his main eyes to mine. His eyes were a startling shade of sapphire blue, and I doubted if I looked my entire life, I knew I could not find that exact shade in all of nature.

I shook my head, trying to shake off my stupor. It was hard to think with him standing so close. I cursed inwardly at my behavior.

I laughed nervously. ((I am rambling. I apologize.)) I turned my eyes away and scuffed my hoof against the grass.

((I find your work very interesting.)) He said earnestly. He placed a hand on my arm and my hearts quickened. ((How is it operated?))

I smiled and looked up at him. ((It responds to direct thought-speak, or you can select from here.)) I managed, giving the command and access codes to the relay so a holo of the interface appeared in midair.

((Just tell it what you would like.)) I told Zoran as he raised his hand, swiping through the sections in midair. ((If it is programmed, the device will create the object.)) I explained.

Zoran closed the interface and the holo cut out as the molecules above the device began to shimmer, becoming opaque as the molecules rearranged themselves. A small _korari_ flower lay on the top of the pad. Zoran picked it up and handed the gold and light purple flower to me. It was my favorite.

I looked down at the flower and smiled. My breath caught as Zoran reached up and brushed my temple with his fingertips. I closed my eyes and my hearts fluttered at the brief kiss. I had to remind myself to breathe. He seemed pleased at my reaction.

((Inara this is incredible.)) Zoran said excitedly as he lowered his hand. ((This device will change the lives of our people. Do you realize that?)) He paused for a moment, his eyes widening. ((Can this device create shredders and ship components?))

I laughed at the expression on his face. He was looking at me expectantly, excitement still filling his eyes.

((Always thinking like a warrior, Zoran.)) I said. ((If a larger version of this device is manufactured, yes it can. However, if this device is to become common, we should have restrictions and safety measures added.))

((What will you call it?)) Zoran asked as he stepped out of my lab into the small corridor.

I stepped out after him, pressing my hand against the interface panel on the wall, confirming my thought-speak and DNA security access to lock the lab for the day.

It was Alinar's idea for all the security, even though I felt it was pointless. Only I had the codes to access any of our files inside.

((I haven't thought about it much. I was thinking of calling it a conversion matrix.))

I frowned, seeing that Estrid's lab was empty. Alinar was not here either, which was unusual for him. I would tease him often of the fact that he practically lived here.

((I did not realize what you had been working on these past months. It is incredible. This could change everything. We could have twice as many ships within a few months!)) Zoran said as we trotted side by side across the blue-green grass.

His eyes were considering me carefully, and he seemed lost in thought for a moment. It was as if he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how to. I couldn't help but notice how his powerful muscles moved as we ran. I shook my head. I needed to stop doing this to myself.

((Did you know my mother wanted me to be a morph dancer?)) I said, trying to distract myself. ((She even had me use the Escafil device.))

Zoran laughed as we approached the mag-hover train, keeping his main eyes on me. He waited politely, gesturing for me to board ahead of him.

((And what a waste that would be, you have a brilliant mind.))

I flushed at his compliment as I leapt nimbly onto the craft, turning to Zoran as I heard him clop in behind me.

Morph-Dancing is an art form. The dancers change into different creatures in beautiful and artistic ways. I found it entertaining, but I was not interested in becoming an artist. I wanted to be a scientist and a warrior. I knew I could help on board a ship just as well as a male could. If only they would give me the chance.

FWOOSH!

The craft took off, and I planted my hooves carefully. Zoran placed a hand on my arm to steady me and I trembled at his touch, cursing myself inwardly for reacting as I did. I began talking again, a habit I picked up when I was nervous.

((My mother used to take us to the _Laustral_ Festival each year. We would watch the dancers and Zamir would beg to see the tail fighting matches. Do you think you will compete this year?)) I asked.

Zamir-Semitur-Gahar is my older brother. Zoran and Zamir had been good friends in the academy. He always worked so hard to prove himself. He was a half a year older than I am, and I think he felt the burden of my father's capture more than I did.

Zoran and Zamir were on the same Tail-Fighting team, with one other male, Ajaht-Litsom-Esth. He was Estrid's brother. They had never lost and were considered legends at the academy. Zamir was currently serving aboard the dome ship _ValorBlade_ as a fighter pilot. The _ValorBlade_ was guarding Earth, a planet we had liberated from the Yeerks less than a year earlier. I did not know where Ajaht was now.

Zoran laughed, his eyes smiling as he pulled his tail forward, running his fingers across the dull edge of his impressive blade. It made me envious as I peered down at my much smaller blade.

I sighed.

((I don't think so. It would not be fair to the new _Arisths_.)) He winked at me, pulling me out of my own thoughts and making me laugh. He relaxed his tail, still smiling at me.

((Would you spar with me this evening? It helps clear my mind.)) I asked hopefully.

His easy playfulness disappeared and his face turned somber. ((Perhaps.))

Zoran stayed silent for the rest of the trip home. I kept stealing glances at him, trying to ascertain his thoughts. I was dying to know what he was thinking of, but his expression became unreadable, dark and mysterious.

He had stopped sparring with me about a month ago, making up various excuses. I had to spar with Estrid instead. She was very good but did not have the talent Zoran, Zamir, or Ajaht did.

I jumped nimbly down from the Mag-Hover-Train and headed towards my family's feeding grounds. Zoran followed just behind me. I stopped by the _derrishoul_ trees that lined the meadow and I ran my hand along the familiar bark.

((You aren't going to spar with me again, are you?)) I said, annoyed.

The wildflowers had overgrown this part of the meadow, leaving a sweet scent in the air. The warm season was ending, leaving the air colder, and the days shorter.

((No, I am not.)) Zoran stated plainly.

I turned to him, anger burning across my features. ((I do not understand! I was improving.)) I complained.

((Inara.)) Zoran clopped lightly over to me, and I turned back to the trees, not wanting him to see the embarrassment in my cheeks. ((Please do not be angry with me.))

Zoran had accidently cut me last time we sparred. The small light blue line on my shoulder was barely visible. It would not even leave a scar.

((I am stronger than you think. Have you given up on me because you think I am too delicate? Like all the other males?))

I was angry. It was not fair. I turned my main eyes down to the grass.

((You _are_ delicate.))

I felt anger threatening to build up inside me. I could not help it. I was not weak and he knew it. I turned back to him quickly letting my anger get the best of me. I was furious. I did not like appearing weak. Mother says I have trouble with my temper sometimes.

Zoran held up a hand, seeing my face and letting me know he was not finished.

((When I spar with another male.)) He said, pausing. He lifted his main eyes to mine. His sapphire blue eyes warmed as they held a hint of pain, and something more. ((I look for all their weak points. I am trained to find ways to kill my opponent.)) He placed both hands on my upper arms. ((I cannot look at you that way anymore. I cannot search for ways to...)) He shook his head.

I was left shocked. I did not know Zoran felt this way. It made sense now, but I had never expected…

((This past year has been difficult for all of us. With your father returning, and the war ending. But I wanted you to know I have deeply enjoyed your company.)) He paused. ((I now look forward to returning home. And it is difficult for me to leave each time. Do you understand?))

I smiled warmly up at him, my anger dissolving instantly at his words. I missed him when he was gone as well, but I knew it was part of being a warrior.

((Yes. I feel the same way.)) I said, still surprised.

I relaxed, curling my tail around my forelegs. Zoran and I understood each other. Everything felt easy when we were together.

He looked at me hopefully. ((However, I have been requested by the Dome ship _Farsight_. We are to relieve the _StarSword_ from its position in the blockade around the Yeerk home world. I leave in a week.))

So soon?

I sighed and I lowered my eyes. ((We have seen what the Yeerks are capable of.)) I said. ((But, I have hope. I know if I can optimize the Matrix, it would mean the remaining Yeerk threat would be over.))

((Yes they are an evil species. But we are mighty.)) He lifted my chin to look at him. My hearts fluttered. ((You are strong. You are intelligent, brave. You are beautiful.)) He paused to ascertain my reaction. ((When my mission is completed, and I return home. I hope to do so with you by my side.))

I sucked in a deep breath, too shocked to answer. I was not naive. I had seen his eyes on me many times. Other males would look as well, ever since I had matured. But I had shrugged it off. No one looked at me that way. I was the daughter of the abomination.

But Zoran looked at me differently. I felt something for Zoran. I knew that in my hearts. I could see myself with him.

Zoran raised his hand from my chin, and for a moment it stayed there, inches from my face.

He was giving me a choice. I could reject him if that was what I chose.

I raised my own hand to cover his.

Zoran's expression turned pained, misunderstanding my intentions. I looked into his main eyes and placed his hand on my cheek lightly.

His eyes warmed and he caressed the side of my face gently. His fingers were so soft, something I had not expected from a warrior. Warmth spread slowly through my body and I closed my main eyes, leaning into his hand. He slid his tail around mine, curling his into my own.

I reached for him too, placing my hand gently against the side of his face. I traced his face with my hand, memorizing each curve and line.

((Inara.)) Zoran closed his eyes. Our hands dropped and he entwined our fingers. ((You don't need to answer now. I would speak with your father this evening.))


	3. Chapter 3

I spent my evening down by the small pond at the edge of our feeding grounds. The small pond curved slightly with the trees and hills, forming a _Cudeic_ effect. The small meadow was my sanctuary since I was very little. My place. I came here to think and be alone. I would stay here for hours among the trees.

It was far from the scoop, and the path was overgrown with roots and vegetation. None of the older Andalites bothered to come here. I brought Zoran and Estrid here many times, and we would talk for hours.

I needed to think. The day had been very overwhelming. I had been given an award most scientists work their entire lives to achieve. I thought of Escafil and her colleagues again, and I felt my work paled in comparison. My mother says we are always our own worst critics.

Then there was Zoran. He was everything I could want in a mate. He was so strong, loyal and kind. He had a serious side to him, but he could laugh. And I did care very deeply for him. But his proposal took me by surprise. I had never allowed myself to realize my feelings. It would have only led to disappointment in my mind. We had been very good friends for the past few years. Although he had never given any indication of wanting more than that friendship. I weighed my options.

If I said yes, my mother would be ecstatic. My father thought highly of him. As a prince, he served under my father. If I said yes, I knew I would be happy. If I said yes, everything would change. I should say yes. I wanted to say yes.

I paced back and forth through the meadow. I felt anxious. The feeling was unexpected. I should be happy. Any female would be lucky to marry Zoran. My hearts were racing though, and an unfamiliar feeling crept over me. Everything was changing so fast and it unnerved me.

I was happy now though, the war was over. My father had come home and the light had returned to my mother again. My brother Zamir was happy, or as happy as I thought he could be. He was doing what he loved, serving the people. I was also doing what I loved, in my own way.

I trotted over to Breol. Breol was my _Garibah_. My guide tree. She was over a thousand years old. I pressed my palm against her withered bark and felt the presence there. She could not speak, beyond a word every couple days of course. But I knew she could hear me and that would be enough. I told her everything. Zoran, The award. My hesitation.

I removed my hand and scuffed the grass with my hoof.

((Do not be stupid Inara.)) I said quietly to myself.

I was being foolish to hesitate. Yes, it was a monumental decision. And Andalites mated for life. Once a mate is chosen there is no going back. But I saw it all, my future with Zoran when the war was over. I pictured a small foal with blue colored fur running across the grass with us. I wanted that. Tomorrow I would find Zoran and tell him yes.

((Inara?)) Zoran called. ((I thought you might be here.))

Zoran appeared through the break in the trees on the far side of the meadow, ducking his head under a branch as he clopped forward. A look of concern crossed his face and I shuddered.

I clopped lightly towards him and he met me halfway. The suns had begun to set now, leaving the sky more red than gold and the air colder.

I felt a chill go down my spine to the tip of my tail as I stopped in front of him.

((Zoran? What has happened?)) I said, alarmed.

He appeared hesitant, his nostrils flaring slightly as his stalk eyes turned back to the path. There was pain in his eyes as he took my hand.

((You need to return home. Your father is looking for you.))

((Zoran what is it?)) I insisted as he pulled me along. ((Please tell me.)) I pleaded with him as we clopped out of the trees and into the grassland near my scoop. ((Please.)) I stopped walking now, refusing to go farther until he answered me. He sighed and turned to me.

((There has been news.)) He said bleakly. ((We temporarily lost contact with the dome ship _Valorblade_ about twelve hours ago. The Yeerks have been attacking our Z-space communications relays.))

My hearts sank into my hooves and my legs began to wobble. The Yeerks had been crippled. How was this possible? The Council had assured us that we were safe.

((No. They must be wrong. The war is over. The Yeerks cannot hurt us anymore. The council promised…))

((We had no warning.)) He said, his voice low, losing its unwavering confidence I knew so well.

It didn't feel real. I stood still for a moment, my mind fighting with itself, making up wild accusations or stories about how Zamir had escaped. I couldn't face reality right now.

((Zamir...is he...?))

I couldn't finish the thought. Zamir couldn't be gone. He just couldn't. The reports must have been wrong. The Yeerks did not have the forces to attack us anymore.

Zoran placed his hands on my shoulders, squeezing gently.

((We reestablished contact a little over an hour ago. We do not know for certain. They took over fifty percent casualties. I am so sorry.)) Zoran said.

He looked defeated. I pulled away lowering my eyes. My hearts felt sick, and my legs were numb. My stalk eyes drooped and my legs shook unsteadily and I collapsed to the grass.

((I cannot. This is too much.))

Zamir couldn't be gone. My head was spinning, and for a long while I just knelt on the grass, not even seeing the green grass as the wind caused the blades to sway. Words and thoughts seemed to escape me, and I was vaguely aware of Zoran kneeling beside me.

((Inara.)) Warm arms encircled me, and Zoran pulled me against his torso. ((I'm here.))

Minutes past without either of us saying anything. I pushed my feelings down as numbness set in. I allowed it to consume me completely, at least for now. I couldn't process the pain right now. If I let it take me now, I felt it might destroy me.

I rose carefully from the grass, pulling Zoran up with me. I sighed in relief, grateful that my legs seemed to be working again.

Zoran didn't say anything, he just looked me over with concern. I embraced my detachment. It was safe. Somehow, in the back of my mind, I knew I was in shock, but I just didn't care.

((We should return. Your father wishes to speak with you. There is other news.)) Zoran said quietly.

I turned my stalk eyes to look at his pained face. Zoran and Zamir had been close friends. I knew this news hurt him as well.

((Please, tell me. I cannot face them right now.)) I murmured.

The suns had set behind the trees now, and it would be dark tonight. Only one of our four moons would rise tonight. It felt like an omen of sorts.

((The Humans of Earth have reported a breach. Visser One has escaped his prison.)) He said, pausing briefly. ((His guards were slaughtered. We had no warning. With the relays down, we did not know until it was too late.))

This was bad. I froze. I felt as if I had stones in my hearts. Visser One had taken my father captive for most of my childhood. He was the Yeerk who had infested him. He should have been killed when we had the chance. Keeping the Visser as a prisoner was a foolish idea.

Zoran pulled me against him, and I laid my head against his shoulder. His fingers brushed gently against my temple.

((The war is not over, is it?)) I said. I sounded lifeless.

((No, it is not. Inara I need to leave in two days. Our departure has been moved up. I know it is soon. But the people need me.))

He wasn't supposed to leave for a week! It was not fair. He was under the command of my father. Which meant...

((My father?)) I asked him.

((Yes, he will be in command of the _Farsight_. We are to ascertain whether the Yeerks are attempting another assault on Earth. They thought your father, with his...experience, would be best suited for the job.)) Zoran explained.

((I do not want you to go.)) I whispered.

I felt safe in his arms, despite the horrors around us. The warmth of his skin and his gentle touch eased me, and at the same time, ignited something in me. The numbness faded away, my emotions rushing back in torrents, causing me to tremble. I knew then, out of everything in my life. I could not lose him. Anything but that.

A cool breeze ruffled through the meadow, swaying the _derrishoul_ and _jabura_ trees.

((Zoran?)) I asked, pulling back and looking up at him.

((Yes?))

((All that I am, and all that I have, I offer to you.)) I whispered the words that would begin our binding process.

Zoran smiled at me, taking my hand.

((From each setting of the suns, to their rising and setting again. I pledge to give you my strength, my love and all that I am.)) He beamed at me.

I caressed his cheek with my palm. He repeated my gesture, curling his tail around mine. Our binding ritual had begun. If my Father approved, we would marry.

((I want you to be sure.)) He whispered, and tilted his head, leaning into my hand. ((I do not want you to make this decision out of fear)).

((I assure you, I am not.)) I said softly, removing my hand as I leaned up to nuzzle his cheek with my own. He groaned appreciatively and shuddered, his eyes closing.

((Inara, I know I do not always show it well. But you mean everything to me. I would speak with your father now if you would permit me.)) Zoran said huskily.

I began to feel anxious as we clopped along the edge of the trees, towards my scoop. I stopped suddenly, my heartbeat quickening. I didn't want to return home yet. I was tense, and I couldn't face my father yet. Zoran stopped beside me, his expression curious as he took me in.

I felt overwhelmed by the day's events and I needed to get away, to see Estrid. Sparring with her always helped after a long day. The stars above me glittered brightly against the sky like diamonds against a black cushion of velvet.

((I…I will join you shortly. I know you need to speak with him alone anyway, and I…)) I didn't want him to think I was trying to get away from him, but I didn't want him knowing I was sparring with Estrid either. I didn't know why, but I thought he would be upset.

((Inara, you are hiding something.)) He began, his tone intrigued. He looked me carefully over, his expression becoming hard.

((I just want to go see Estrid. I needed to speak with her earlier and I still do.)) I managed, hoping he would buy my pathetic lie.

((Inara, your entire body is tense and you cannot keep your stalk eyes still. You are not a very good liar.)) His voice was calm, but a slight frustration could be detected in his voice. He seemed to read me like an open book and I frowned.

((You will not approve.)) I said simply, the shame in my voice evident. Why did I feel ashamed to have been sparring behind his back? I never hid anything from Zoran, he knew all my secrets and all my hopes. Why did this one little thing bother me so much?

((Ah, I see.)) Zoran said quietly, his face resigned. ((You did not need to hide this from me. Come here.)) He said, pulling me against him so our torsos were touching. He traced my face with his fingertips and I shuddered. ((I know you have been sparring with Estrid.))

I looked up at him, a shocked expression on my face. It was as if he could read my mind. My main eyes widened and he chuckled, stroking my arm absentmindedly with his hand.

((Ajaht told me, Inara.)) He began, his features becoming more guarded for a moment. ((No, I do not approve. However, I will not tell you what to do.)) His expression softened. ((I know you are capable, but I do not want you to have to fight. I want to be the one to protect you.)) He nuzzled my face gently with his own then all too soon, released me. ((It is alright, go.)) He urged.

Estrid was at her scoop, working diligently at her computer. She disengaged from the computer as she saw me approach. Her face lit up and she galloped towards me, her tail already raised.

((I was not sure you would join me tonight.)) Estrid said, her eager face filled with excitement. I think she enjoyed sparring more than I did.

Estrid was very beautiful, and her short blue fur shimmered beautifully in the moonlight. She was of average build and her tail blade was slightly larger than average. She was very graceful, but also quite aggressive in her stance. She skidded to a halt in front of me. I laughed at her eagerness.

((I would not miss it for anything. Besides, I need this tonight. I have much to tell you.)) I said as I circled her, raising my tail up over my shoulder and assuming the proper stance.

I always waited for her to make the first move, her eagerness usually got the best of her. I circled her carefully, watching her eyes and tail intently.

((What has happened?)) Estrid asked curiously, her tail arcing forward dangerously, it's blade glinting in the moonlight. I dodged quickly to the left, avoiding her strike. I sent mine at her leg, and she jumped back gracefully as my blade grazed her leg.

((Zamir's ship was attacked.)) I said heavily, watching as she shook herself off. Concern showed on her face and she lowered her tail slightly.

((Is he alright?)) Ajaht said, clopping into view from under the scoop's awning. I had not seen him there before.

Ajaht was powerfully built, like Zoran, only slightly smaller. His fur was slightly longer than average and was a deep teal color. The strong muscles under his fur looked sculpted almost and he had a gracefulness about him unlike any male I had ever seen before.

((We do not know.)) I lowered my tail and frowned as he trotted towards us hurriedly. I told him what Zoran had revealed to me and his shoulders slumped for a moment. ((I am sorry, Estrid, I am not feeling up to this tonight. I think I will head to the university in an hour, if you would like to join me.))

Estrid just nodded solemnly as I began clopping back towards my scoop.

((Inara. I will escort you home, it is late.)) Ajaht hurried to catch up with me, and I slowed to allow him to run beside me.

((That's unnecessary, Ajaht, I can find my own way.))

((Nonsense, it is on the way anyway.)) With an odd grin, Ajaht turned to me and winked. ((Zamir will be fine.))

((How can you know that?)) I stopped then, facing him with an angry expression on my face. ((You can't know that.))

Ajaht stopped and turned to face me. ((I've known Zoran and Zamir for years. Zamir is an incredible pilot. It is highly unlikely that he would fall to a bug fighter.)) His expression was confident and somehow, a hint of arrogance and narcissism colored his tone.

I smiled warmly at him, but my hearts weren't in it. My mind was on Zamir, and then Zoran.

I knew Zoran had spoken to my father now, and I felt nauseous thinking about his response. If he said no, my opinion on the subject wouldn't matter.

((Your technique is improving.)) Ajaht said, pulling me out of my thoughts. His thoughts were hesitant though and he frowned. ((I know you have learned all you can from Estrid, and I have been impressed with your eagerness. I can teach you more, if you would like.))

His offer shocked me, and I found myself grinning at him. ((You're serious?)) I couldn't believe Ajaht would offer to train me. He was the best fighter I had ever seen. ((I…I would like that very much.)) I said in a daze.

He gave me a brilliant smile as we approached Zoran's feeding grounds. He took my hand in his, bowing politely for a moment before turning and heading towards the scoop.

My anxiety returned as I remembered what I was about to do. My hearts were beating erratically as I stepped through the _jabura_ trees into my family's meadow.


	4. Chapter 4

((Father...?)) I called, clopping into our scoop.

He appeared lost in thought, as he usually did these days. My mother had been working on her computer behind him. He began to pace as I approached him and he sighed heavily.

((It would have been my wish that you had chosen a scientist or a theorist to be paired with.)) He began. ((I don't want you paired with a warrior, Inara. I won't have it.))

He looked older as if the weight of the galaxy rested on his tail.

I frowned at him, clopping carefully forward until we were mere feet away. He held up one hand to silence me as I began to argue.

((He reminds me of a younger version of myself. Arrogant, so confident. Yet he has a good heart and is a strong warrior. But you must know that war changes people. You must know by now that this war is far from over.))

My mother moved to stand beside him, the lights from the scoop were all that illuminated her worried features.

((Is that your answer?)) I whispered, my hearts sunk as a pang of pain went through them. He was going to refuse him. He was going to say no and I could do nothing if he did. ((Please Father, don't do this.))

((Your Father and I just are trying to prepare you for what is yet to come.)) Mother said kindly.

My father stopped pacing and turned to me, his expression careful and composed.

((Prince Zoran is rising quickly through our ranks. His record is exemplary. He is hardworking and dedicated, but he will be gone often.)) He paused and sighed. ((My answer is no, Inara.))

((Father! Be reasonable! Mother, please, talk sense into him!))

((We just want to make sure your hooves are on the ground. You are still young.)) My mother said softly.

((Mother, I understand your concern. But I am almost three years old now, not much older than you were when Father and you were married. I am of sound mind and I know what I am doing.))

I was the one who began to pace now.

((I initiated the first step in the ritual. I want this. Don't separate us, I beg you.))

My mother's eyes warmed and she looked to my father expectantly.

((The matter is settled. My answer is still no.))

((You were not here!)) I cried and he looked as if I had tail whipped him. ((What right do you have to ruin my chance of happiness?))

((Inara, you are upset. Calm down and we can talk about this.)) Mother said softly.

My father stepped forward, reaching to place a hand on my arm. His features were contorted in pain. I knew my words had hurt him.

((No. Do not touch me.)) I said, stepping back out of his reach.

* * *

It was late, and I was pacing by the garden. Only one of our four moons were in the sky, so it was still very dark. When all four moons fill the sky, it is almost as bright as day.

I sighed and clopped carefully past my Mother to the scoop, trying not to wake her. If I could not sleep I could use my time better at the university. I still had a few experiments to check on.

I couldn't find Zoran anywhere, so I sent him a brief recording, letting him know that I would probably be at the university all night, in case he came looking for me.

((There you are, I have been waiting for you. I thought you would be here much sooner.)) Estrid said, as I clopped aboard the Mag-hover train. I gave the command to the crafts transponder.

((University.)) I told it, and we took off.

((Estrid! I am sorry. I was detained.)) I said. I saw concern flicker across her features. ((My father needed to speak with me. Are you alright?))

((I think so. I do not know. That male we saw earlier was asking for you this morning. I caught him outside your lab, trying to get inside. He said he was trying to find you, but I seemed to have startled him. Something felt off about him.))

I frowned and clopped over to her. She frowned, a look of concentration on her face.

((You did not recognize him?)) I asked.

((No, and I meant to ask Alinar about it. But I cannot find him anywhere. He has not been at the university today.))

Estrid was a very intelligent female, probably one of the most intelligent I had ever met. But she was also very carefree and sometimes careless. If she was worried there must be some basis for it. She was very talented at morphing, like her mother, and had been learning to tail fight from her brother Ajaht-Litsom-Esth.

((I don't understand, why would someone try to force themselves into my lab?)) I gasped. ((Wait. Guards were placed outside the labs a few days ago. I thought it was just a security precaution. Who else knows?))

((I don't know, you looked worried when I saw you, I thought you had known.)) Estrid said.

I shook my head, not able to hide my smile. We leapt down from the craft and I turned to her.

((Zoran has... He has...)) I began. ((He has pledged himself to me.))

Estrid's face lit up with excitement.

((That is wonderful!)) She cried.

((I suppose it is. I was hesitant...)) I replied.

She frowned, scuffing the grass with her hoof.

((Why? You like him...right?)) She asked me.

((Very much. It is a big decision. It doesn't matter anyway, Father refused him.)) I said.

((He is perfect for you, why would he turn him down?))

((He does not want me to marry a warrior, at least, that's what he tells me.))

((There must be something you can do.))

((You don't even like him.))

She kicked the dirt again. She thought Zoran was too stiff, too proper, as she reminded me often. He was only like that until you got to know him. And there was nothing wrong with being responsible.

((This is not about me, get your hooves back on the ground Inara.))

I smiled at her.

((Perhaps it is for the best.))

((You don't believe that Inara. We will figure something out.))

The university was dimly lit and deserted at this time of night. No one bothered to work this late. No one except Estrid and I it seemed.

((You work too hard, you know.)) Estrid said as we clopped towards my lab. ((Can I see what you have been working on?))

I smiled at her.

((Of course. But you must not reveal what you have seen.))

We rounded the last corner, and it came into view. Something was missing.

I frowned as we approached the building. The two guards lay sprawled in a heap where they had been posted. It did not look as if they had even had time to react.

The first guard appeared merely unconscious. The other had a deep wound in his torso. He was bleeding profusely from the wound. The male was attempting to get to his hooves.

I rushed to his side, pressing my hands against the wound to try to stop the bleeding. The ground was covered in blood.

((I can't stop the bleeding!)) I cried. ((Estrid! Get help!))

Estrid stood there frozen, her eyes wide. He would surely die if help did not come soon.

The male looked at me with his main eyes. He groaned in pain.

((You need to go.)) He said, trying to stand. ((My name is Saevel-Varel-Ennorin. Tell my family...))

I interrupted him.

((You will tell them yourself when you see them.)) I told him.

He slumped back to the ground.

((Do not move.)) I whispered urgently.

I felt his heartbeats begin to slow under my hands and my panic increased two-fold. Time seemed to slow, and seconds turned into minutes as the light faded from the male's eyes. I felt the last beats of his hearts under my hands. I climbed to my hooves and stepped back in horror, staring down in shock at my bloodied hands and knees.

Clop clop clop.

((Someone is inside!)) Estrid cried. ((Inara, snap out of it!))

Someone was shaking me, and I was suddenly pulled back to reality. The noises inside had stopped then, leaving me unsettled. Had the intruder heard us?

((Estrid, listen to me. Go for help, get security if you can.)) I knelt back down, snatching the forgotten shredder that lay next to the male.

A large Andalite appeared in the doorway, I could not see his face in the darkness. I backed quickly away, raising my tail in defense.

((Quickly Estrid! Go!)) I urged her. To the intruder. ((Who are you? Why have you broken into this facility?))

Estrid turned and ran back the way we came. The male said nothing and removed a shredder from it's holster, aiming it at us. I jumped back, dropping my shredder. I dodged around the side of the building just in time as a second shot fired at us. The shot missed me by millimeters. I heard his hooves pounding after us, drowning out the pounding of my hearts.

Tssapp!

((It is him! From this morning! Run!)) She cried, but I was already running. ((He is too fast!))

My hooves slipped on the grass that was still wet from this morning as I rounded the next corner.

((Inara!)) Estrid called, hesitating.

((GO!)) I leapt to my hooves, taking off after her. The cold evening air burned my lungs as I inhaled deeply, trying to get oxygen to my aching muscles.

((Estrid, I am going to try and lead him off.)) I said as we ran between two buildings. ((Go right!))

Estrid ran right, while I veered left, the male was close behind us. If he followed Estrid he might catch her. I was faster. Luckily he chose me to follow.

I ran around the university storage buildings and pressed myself into the shadows. My hearts were pounding and I could feel them trying to beat their way out of my body. Surely he could hear them. I pressed deeper into the darkness.

Clop clop clop.

His steps grew fainter. I stayed very still for what felt like an eternity until I felt it was safe. I clopped carefully towards the edge of the building, peering around it. No sign of anything. I crept along the shadows, trying not to make a sound.

((Do not move.)) The male stepped from around the building into a solitary ray of moonlight. His features were callous and cruel. He had circled around behind me. He aimed his shredder at my back.

My hearts froze and I turned to face him. I could see half of his face in the moonlight, but I did not recognize him.

((Who are you?)) I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. I backed up slowly, edging toward the side of the building.

He ignored me and gestured with his shredder to behind me.

((Looks like it is my lucky night. I have had a very long day. I do not suppose you will come quietly?)) He mused.

I was afraid, and my hearts beat furiously from the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I was not frightened enough to stay quiet, however. I continued edging backward.

A thought dawned on me and I knew he wouldn't kill me. Whatever he needed in my lab he needed my access codes for. If I died, he would never get what he was after. ((Sorry, coming quietly is not my policy.)) I said and I bolted back around the side of the building.

If he wanted to catch me, he was going to have to work for it. I was running faster than I had ever run before as if _Crangar_ himself was after me.

If I could get to one of the guard's shredders I might have a chance. His hooves pounded after me and I heard him curse as I rounded another corner. I leapt over the small stream that ran through the grounds.

TSAAPP!

Shredder fire missed me by inches and I could feel the heat from its blast, but I kept running, buildings blurring past me.

((Stop!)) The male cried as he leapt over the stream after me. He was gaining on me, and my muscles burned from the effort and I began to pant. I circled to my right around another building, trying to throw him off.

The laboratory came into view and I could see the dropped shredder there, lying in the grass by the entryway. If I could just get to it…

TSSAAPP!

I dodged another shot from the shredder. I wasn't going to make it. He was so fast, and his legs were much stronger than mine. He was only a yard away from me now. He lunged, knocking me to the grass and landing on top of me. His large form knocked the breath out of me and his tail blade was at my throat before we had hit the ground.

((You will disable your security protocols.)) He said simply. ((If you do not, I will have to hurt you. Do not try anything stupid.))

He climbed off me, aiming his shredder again and smirking coldly at me. I got to my hooves and backed away a few steps at his threat, and four hooves landed in front of me.

Fwapp!

Estrid!

The male's shredder went flying, and he cursed, backing away. Estrid raised her tail, preparing to fight. I raised my tail as well. The male backed away, considering his options. He smirked at us, stepping forward. He was much larger than us, but he did not realize Estrid and I had practiced extensively.

((Do we really have to do this? We all know how this ends.))

((Inara, call for security. I will be fine. Go.)) Estrid said, concentration on her face.

I did not want to leave her. I knew together we could take him.

I saw Estrid jump at the male, pushing him backward with a strike of her tail as I clopped inside.

I interfaced with my computer, opening a channel to university security.

I kept glancing nervously towards the doorway as I waited.

((Hurry! Please!) I whispered to myself.

A bored Andalite face appeared after several minutes, he was quite young. He straightened up, responding to the alarm on my face.

((My name is Inara-Nahele-Darath. I require assistance...))

((Computer, cancel communications.))

The holo cut out as hooves clopped into my lab.

((I can't allow you to do that.)) He said, stepping towards me.

I backed away slowly, with my tail raised.

((Where is Estrid!)) I cried in alarm. ((If you hurt her. I will...))

((You will what.)) He said, arcing his tail over his shoulder.

His eyes were cold, calculated.

((Computer, transfer all files from the data-bank into a portable data drive immediately.)) He said.

((Access code required.)) The computer responded.

He ordered me to input my codes but I refused.

I was shaking slightly, but I managed to stand straight, staring at him defiantly.

((Security will arrive any moment. You won't get away with this.))

His nostrils flared and he pressed me back against the console. The tip of his tail blade raised my chin to look at him. There was a door to my right. If I could get to it...

((Give me the access codes.)) He spat.

I heard hooves outside. Alarm crossed the male's face and he turned and bolted in the opposite direction out the door on my right.

Zoran clopped into the room, holding a shredder. His eyes were wide and his tail poised. He lowered his shredder immediately upon seeing me.

((Are you alright?)) He asked me, clopping over and placing his hands on my shoulders. His stalk eyes darted around in search of any danger.

((He is getting away!)) I said urgently, eyes wide as I looked in the direction the male went. ((Estrid? Where is she?))

He looked seriously at me for a moment as four heavily armed males entered my lab.

((I wont leave you. Estrid will be fine, she is outside. I need access to your computer.)) He said. ((Inara?))

I tore my gaze from the door to his worried face.

((Yes, my computer. Right.)) I said quietly.

I gave Zoran access and he handed me the shredder. I clopped back outside to check on the guards and Estrid. They were only unconscious. Within fifteen minutes, six armed males were stationed outside my lab.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes snapped open suddenly and I groaned. It was late morning, and I hadn't even gotten an hour of sleep. Estrid and I had been questioned for hours, and still we knew nothing more. I felt exhausted.

Zoran had clopped into the meadow, and he looked agitated. He was arguing with a stiff looking older male, who was flanked by four warriors who had their hands uncomfortably close to their shredders.

Zoran followed the male into the scoop while the warriors set up a perimeter around us. My father had began clopping towards us immediately, frowning.

((Father?)) I said groggily as I clopped over to them. ((What is going on here?))

My eyes slid between the three of them and I watched their expressions change.

((Father. Something has happened. I demand to know what it is.)) I said firmly.

They were excluding me! I felt my temper bubble up beneath my annoyance.

The older male bowed to my father before he took his leave.

((Go help your mother in the garden.)) He said calmly. ((It is nothing you need to concern yourself about.)) He smiled kindly at me, only infuriating me more. I was not a child.

Father sighed heavily as I stood my ground.

Zoran shot him a pleading look and moved to stand by me. Father quickly stepped between us.

((I would never hurt her!)) Zoran whispered fiercely. His eyes were wide, and his nostrils flared in outrage.

((Be that as it may. No one is coming near her until this is resolved.))

((Until what is resolved?)) I snapped. I clenched my fists and kicked at the dirt with my hoof.

((It's Alinar.)) Zoran began, and father sent him a poisonous look before his expression softened as it returned to me.

My eyes widened in shock. ((Is Alinar alright? What is going on here?))

((He is alright. He was attacked at the University just now. The guards...)) Zoran frowned, his thoughts cutting out suddenly.

There was more, but I would wait until we were alone to ask him.

Two attacks in one day?

The male must be getting desperate, to attack in broad daylight immediately after a previous attack. What was so important?

((I need to go see Alinar, he is my friend.)) I said.

I moved to step around my father, but he stepped in front of me.

((Absolutely not!)) My father hissed. ((Don't you understand? There is a traitor among us. They may be after you next. You will stay here.))

((I have work to do.))

((It can wait.))

((Father, the likelihood of another attack is highly improbable.)) I turned my eyes to Zoran, hoping he would side with me. His expression told me I wouldn't win this argument.

I kept walking around him and he blocked me once more.

((Do not defy me.)) My father snapped. ((I may have lost my first born yesterday. I will not lose you too.))

It was a low blow. My shoulders sagged and I lowered my eyes, muttering about emotional manipulation.

I rushed through my morning ritual, while Zoran was talking to my father. I wanted to speak with Zoran, but there was no time. I had no intention of staying put like a good little female. The guards followed me everywhere, like curious _d_ _jabalas_. It was over an hour before they began to relax enough to give me some space.

I headed over to a thick portion of _derrishoul_ trees and slid behind them. I closed my eyes and began to focus. I had only morphed one other time. And I called that morph up in my mind again.

Morphing doesn't hurt, not really. But it is a very strange experience.

The first change was my back legs, hooves and tail, sucking up into my body. I wobbled unsteadily and stumbled just as the ground came racing up. my stalk eyes retracted and for a moment I went blind.

((Ahh!)) Six wings began to sprout and the feather pattern began trace itself over my fur. My remaining hooves became wicked curved talons. The last change was the beak. A large gash formed in the lower half of my face. Having a mouth was strange. Many species have such openings. I understood the concept. But in practice, it felt illogical. It felt wrong somehow. My vision cleared and increased in vibrancy.

I tested my wings, I was fully _k_ _afit_ now and still hidden by the trees. I took flight, allowing the _k_ _afit_ mind to do the flying over the meadow and the scoop. The warriors didn't seem to notice. I saw Zoran looking angrily up at me as wings sprouted out of his back.

((Inara! Come back here!))

I cursed inwardly. Zoran knew me too well. I was not looking forward to explaining this. It didn't take long to fly to the university. I did not look behind me. I knew he was following me. I had to see Alinar, he was my friend.

If you have never flown before, it is hard to explain the pure joy, or freedom. Running comes close, but it is not the same. And the sight! I only had two eyes, but what those two eyes could see was incredible. The _k_ _afit_ is designed to see movement. I could tell you just how many _d_ _jabala_ were in the _jabura_ trees near our scoop. The _kafit_ mind was calm. It was the hunter. It was king.

I landed behind a storage area of the university and quickly demorphed. Zoran was already standing next to me, almost fully Andalite.

I looked guiltily up at him. His face melded back into his Andalite one and he looked furious for a moment.

((Inara. This is not safe.)) He said. I expected him to be angry, but he was understanding, his words were far from harsh. ((However, I had extra guards posted here because I knew you would find a way to come here anyway, despite my protests.))

I scuffed the ground with my hoof, feeling awful I had tried to slip away. I turned all four eyes away from him.

((I will return home.)) I said, already beginning to morph.

((No, we are already here. I do not wish to see you in pain.)) He replied.

I reversed the morph and placed a hand on his arm.

((Thank you, I am worried about him.)) I said earnestly.

He just shook his head as we headed across the university grounds. It somehow seemed surreal, like this was all a nightmare I would wake up from at any moment.

Reality doesn't work like that, however.

We came to find my lab, at least most of it, intact. Emergency force fields covered the gaping hole in the front. It looked like a shredder had punched a hole through it. There was a shredder burn on the ground, along with a blue substance.

((By the stars...)) I gasped.

Four guards were now stationed outside, looking stiff and alert. Their stalk eyes darted around in search of danger.

((Who could have done this? Zoran...That poor male...)) I said.

Zoran took me by my upper arm, pulling me away from the horrific scene.

((We should find your friend, Inara.))

Zoran suggested we check the infirmary, as well as security. I agreed.

As we approached the infirmary we found Alinar speaking to a large, heavily muscled, yet stiff looking male with a broad scar across his shoulder and back. Alinar looked exhausted, with a large bandage on his shoulder and a second bandage along the left side of his torso. I was relieved he was alright.

((Alinar!)) I called.

I clopped over to them, and the large male sent me a severe look. He did not appreciate being interrupted.

((Inara-Nahele-Darath. I am Arbiter Isilliam-Galim-Sareen. I was about to inquire about you shortly. How convenient that you have come to me. Be quiet and stay out of the way.)) He said sharply.

I took a deep breath and backed away, almost bumping into Zoran.

((Forgive me Arbiter, I did not realize.))

Arbiters headed security for our home world. There were four altogether. However, Arbiters rarely deal in small matters such as these. Something bigger must be going on.

((Zoran. Something is going on here, more than it seems.)) I said privately to him.

He just moved his stalk eyes back and forth in a _who knows_ gesture. Alinar moved to stand with us. He looked shaken.

The Arbiter turned his eyes to me and gestured to the infirmary door.

((Inara-Nahele-Darath, inside. Leave your friends here.)) Arbiter Isilliam ordered.

I looked back at Zoran, who was shifting uncomfortably.

((I am not a patient Andalite.)) Isilliam snapped.

I hurried past him and clopped into the infirmary. I felt sick like I had fed on _koola_ grass. The Arbiter followed me in, closing the door with a command to the thought-speak transponder.

I turned to face him, trying to relax my posture. I didn't want him to know I was nervous. He focused all four eyes on me, probably trying to size me up.

I took in a deep breath.

He laughed and moved to stand in front of me. He stood a head taller than me. I wanted to ask him what this was about, but you do not question an Arbiter. It just isn't done.

((Do I intimidate you, Inara-Nahele-Darath?))

There was no point in lying, my hands were clenched into fists to stop them from shaking. The fur on my lower back stood on its ends.

((Yes.)) I answered truthfully.

My mother had told me when I was very young that Arbiters could always tell when you are lying. She said this to scare me when she thought I was hiding something.

((Good, as well you should be.)) He said. ((Do you know why I am here?))

I had a vague idea why an Arbiter might be here. No small attack would draw him here. The last time an Arbiter came to deal with a situation himself, was when my father had returned. He had revealed the name of a traitor in our war council.

((I can only speculate, sir.)) I said.

My reply seemed to amuse him and he waved his hand for me to continue. It was hard for me to reply with him standing so close. He seemed to radiate authority.

((I speculate that there is more to this attack than I have been informed of. Your presence here, Arbiter, would indicate that something more threatening is happening. It would have me conclude that you believe we have a traitor.))

The Arbiter smirked at me.

((Your intelligence was not exaggerated.)) He looked thoughtful and his main eyes narrowed. ((Unless of course, you yourself are the traitor and you postulated that theory to convince me of your innocence.))

((How long have you been in contact with the Yeerk Empire?)) Isilliam had his tail blade pressed against my throat before I could respond.

((Arbiter...I..)) I stared at him, my eyes wide. ((I am no traitor.))

I stood frozen, waiting while he considered me. If he decided to, he only had to twitch his tail to remove my head.

I hated the Yeerks, more than most Andalites I knew. What they had done to my family was hideous.

((We have retrieved logs proving your communication with unknown Yeerk vessels within the last few days. Your access codes were used. Do not try to deny it.))

I was shaking now, adrenaline coursed through me. I was no traitor. His nostrils flared slightly as he looked at me with disgust.

((I volunteer for memory extraction.)) I blurted out.

That seemed to take the Arbiter by surprise. He contemplated that for a moment, then pulled his shredder out of its holster. He then withdrew his tail blade. I slumped and took a deep breath in relief.

((You understand the risk?)) He asked me.

Memory extraction could be dangerous if done incorrectly. If the physician made a miscalculation you could lose chunks of time. Days, years even. But I believed in the science and no mistakes had been reported for many years.

((Yes, Arbiter. I understand.))

Zoran was permitted to oversee the extraction, through much protest from Isilliam. It was to be held aboard the Arbiters small ship, which was nearby. The Arbiter liked his privacy apparently. Zoran paced back and forth along the room, his tail twitching.

I turned my stalk eyes to Zoran as the cognitive receptors were placed on both of my temples.

((Zoran, I did not do this.)) I told him privately.

His stalk eyes met mine and he stopped pacing.

((I know, Inara. They know as well. You would not have volunteered if you were guilty. We will find out what has happened here.))

The young physician who placed the devices smiled at me. Memory extractions were rare, and I knew he was excited.

((This may cause some disorientation and discomfort, but try not to move please.))

He did not treat me like a criminal, as the Arbiter did. He interfaced with the computer, keeping one stalk eye on me.

((How far back, Arbiter?)) He asked.

((Two days should be effective.)) The Arbiter muttered, disinterested now.

A fog crept over my mind, as well as a sense of confusion. My eyes fluttered closed and I could hear the thought speak voices around me, but only faintly. I could not make sense of anything for a very long time.

((Are you sure that is everything? Perhaps we should go back farther.)) Isilliam spat.

((No.)) Zoran said to the Arbiter. ((You see she is innocent. Perhaps you should find Alinar and stop this foolishness.))

Isilliam looked murderously at Zoran. His nostrils flared and his tail began to twitch. Zoran's tail twitched in response, his main eyes narrowing.

((Alinar did this?)) I asked incredulously.

((She will remain in custody until this is resolved. For her own safety, as well.)) Isilliam spat.

I pulled the devices from the sides of my head as Zoran began to pace, whipping his tail impatiently. The two males looked as if they might attack each other at any moment. The physician hurried quickly away, clearly not wanting to be in the middle of a fight.

((I can keep her safe.)) Zoran retorted.

((If you were her _Elan_ , you would have the right to oversee her. However, you are not. She remains with me.)) The Arbiter said acidly. ((You need to leave, Prince.))

Zoran moved towards me, but the Arbiter stopped him, by raising his shredder.

((Do not move. I outrank you, Prince. You will obey me.)) The Arbiter said.

Alinar clopped in the open hatch, holding a shredder. He aimed it at the Arbiter.

I stared at him in shock.

Tseww! The Arbiter dropped, unconscious but still breathing.

((Alinar! What have you done?!)) I cried, moving to step towards him.

I didn't realize until too late what was happening. Zoran was quicker.

Zoran leapt at him, but it was too late. He aimed at Zoran and fired, causing him to slump to the deck.


	6. Chapter 6

((No!)) I cried, rushing forward to help him.

((Do not move, Inara. My orders are to take your research. But I failed in my mission. Your lab was destroyed in my attempt. I will take you however.)) He smirked and opened the hatch, dragging the Arbiter and throwing him out.

Zoran was still breathing as Alinar moved forward and removed his shredder.

((Computer, close hatch, engage holograms and proceed to the input coordinates.)) Alinar commanded.

An Andalite traitor. It made me sick to think of it. Alinar had been my friend, my mentor. I never once thought he was a traitor.

((You are very difficult to get alone, Inara. But no matter. I may get a reward for this male as well.))

((You sent the communications from my lab! It was you! Why are you doing this Alinar?)) I asked.

He turned his main eyes to me, straightening up importantly.

((I serve a greater purpose than you will ever be able to comprehend.)) He said proudly. ((Place your tail in the restraint. I don't want to ask you twice. Remember, I don't need him alive.))

Alinar gestured to a metal restraint on the floor I had not noticed before. I ignored the obnoxious smirk on his face and I clopped over hesitantly to the restraint. I had no other option. I slid the end of my tail through the small loop and it tightened almost instantly, preventing me from moving my tail.

((You don't need to do this, Alinar. You were my friend, my teacher.)) I said.

Zoran was pulled across to the left of me, his tail restrained in the same manner. Alinar pulled Zoran to his hooves, restraining his arms by cords above his head. He restrained my arms as well, and then he began to change.

I felt like this was a dream, a nightmare. Alinar would never have betrayed me. My stomach felt sick as I watched his form change.

His features became harsher, and he grew slightly larger. The tan in his fur disappeared.

This was the male who had attacked Estrid and I.

((You!)) I said. ((Where is Alinar?))

The male leaned forward, his face inches from mine. I shuddered.

((Foolish girl. Alinar was weak. He was my partner at first, but he had second thoughts. After he refused to help me anymore I acquired him, and then I had no more use for him. I disposed of him.)) His tone was casual, as if he hadn't just murdered one of his own people. This male was dangerous. ((What is so special about you? Why were you chosen instead of me?))

((Alinar is dead?)) I gasped. ((You murderer!))

He reached for me, but I jerked my head back.

((Don't touch me or I will kill you.)) I spat. ((You disgust me.))

He grabbed my face roughly and laughed.

((So defiant, perhaps when the Visser is done with you, he will let me break you. I do enjoy a challenge.)) He taunted.

((Yeerks! I would rather die.)) I said, disgust welling up in me.

Zoran groaned, and pulled against his restraints. His stalk eyes snapped to the male's face.

((I owe you a slow death, traitor.)) Zoran said.

He could barely lift his head, but still he taunted him.

The male released me and with a snap of his tail, a long shallow gash appeared across Zoran's torso. Zoran gasped, but did not cry out.

((Be silent.)) He said.

((No! Don't hurt him, please.)) I cried, struggling uselessly at my restraints as panic began to surface . ((I will do as you ask, just let him go.))

He turned back to me, triumph evident on his face. He traced the side of my face with one finger while I leaned away.

((Of course you will. In minutes, we will rendezvous with my contact and I will return to the home world. I must continue to serve. I will be rewarded.)) He said proudly.

((You are a fool!)) Zoran said murderously. ((Do you realize what you have done?! The Yeerks do not make deals, they enslave. They will destroy our people if given the chance!))

He turned from us as the computer trilled.

((We shall see.))

He said the command to the computer. ((Visual.))

A race I did not recognize appeared in the holographic projector in the center of the room. They appeared to be almost reptilian in design. They were grey-brown in color and had a head similar in shape to an Andalites except with only two large yellow eyes. They had slits for breathing like we did as well. Their arms looked very strong, ending in four fingered hands. They only had two legs and a tail that looked as if it was only used for balance. The most disturbing thing was their mouth, when they smiled. It was filled with two rows of tiny pointed bright yellow teeth.

((Captain Srashtha, I presume. Greetings.)) He said.

The captain looked impatient and not at all in the mood to be here.

"Katar, did you retrieve the data?" The creature hissed, speaking _Galard,_ the universal language most species used by making mouth sounds.

Katar? Was that his name? I looked to Zoran who just shook his head.

Katar shifted uneasily on his hooves. Clearly he had not been able to get the data he wanted, since he had destroyed my computers. I had backups, but he did not know that.

((I have something better, the source of the data.)) Katar said.

The creature appeared agitated. I noticed two others like him working at their stations. They were a terrifying sight to me, so unlike my species. I noticed their skin almost seemed translucent.

"Perhaps you would choose to explain why you have defied the Visser's orders." Srashtha said sharply. He crossed his arms across his torso and leaned back against his console.

((Zoran do you recognize this species?)) I asked.

((No they are not on the list of known species.)) He replied.

((There was a complication acquiring the information. I have the scientist here, as well as a bonus. A strong young warrior. She is worth much more than the research alone. He would make an excellent host.)) Katar said.

Srashtha's eyes flickered from me to Zoran.

"Kill the spare, he is a complication." The captain said dismissively.

((No!)) I shouted at him. I pulled at my restraints until I felt warm blood trickle down my wrists. ((Don't hurt him, or I wont help you.))

It was a weak threat, but I hoped they would buy it. I could not replicate my technology easily without my data. It was a combined work of two other scientists as well, and would take ages to recreate.

Srashtha seemed to be contemplating my threat. One of his officers seemed to be whispering something to him.

((As you can see this male is her mate. If I kill him she may be uncooperative and quite troublesome.)) Katar explained.

The alien let out a low hiss and waved his hand dismissively. He seemed resigned.

"Very well. Prepare to be boarded." Srashtha said, cutting off communications.

Katar walked up to Zoran, injecting something into his neck as he struggled. His muscles relaxed, his eyes closing, and he slumped forward after a few moments. Katar removed his restraints and Zoran fell to the deck. Katar turned slightly, kicking him hard.

((Stop!)) I cried as the ship shuddered.

((I hope we will meet again. I owe you both some pain.)) He said, smirking.

Katar grabbed my face again, his expression triumphant as he pressed the injector to my neck. I thought of fighting him, but I knew it would be useless. He injected the liquid into my veins and I felt the heavy weight of exhaustion hit me. My eyelids were so heavy and it was a struggle to keep them open. I fought the waves of blackness that threatened to pull me down, but in the end my lids won and as the hatch opened, I lost the fight against the blackness. I embraced the calm and slumped forwards.

* * *

I awoke groggily, and for a moment I thought I was back home. I opened my eyes wider and groaned. This was definitely not home and the realization hit me hard and violently. I was on a hard-black metal floor. I got to my hooves and looked around the small space. The walls were the same color, cold and windowless. A dim light was all that lit the small room. The room was not larger than three meters in each direction and I began to feel claustrophobic.

((Zoran?)) I called, looking around the small cell. He was not here. My stalk eyes darted around, looking for a door, something. But the cell was bare. I called again, and the opposite side of my cell turned transparent. One of the aliens from before stood glaring at me.

"Be quiet, Andalite filth." He sneered.

((Where is my companion? Where is Zoran!)) I shouted at him.

If they had done anything to him... Anger welled up in me. The alien seemed indifferent to me. It just watched me carefully with yellow eyes.

I began to pace, my tail twitching unconsciously. I did not like the confined space, it made me uncomfortable. I craved the open meadows and skies of home. The nature of my situation began to weigh heavily on me. I was trapped on an alien vessel, and I had no idea what happened to Zoran. He could be dead, or he could be in another cell.

I stepped forward, striking at the wall with my tail in frustration. I immediately collapsed to the ground as pain radiated over my entire body. It felt like I had been electrocuted and I cried out involuntarily.. I lay gasping on the cold floor as the Yeerk smirked down at me.

"Ouch. I forgot, you Andalites don't like tight spaces, do you? You are so weak. Perhaps I should put you in a smaller box." The Yeerk said with a laugh.

I struggled to my hooves, breathing heavily. I would not show this Yeerk any weaknesses, and I stared at him defiantly. He returned my look with an arrogant one of his own.

((Open the cell Yeerk, and I will show you who is weak.)) I spat.

The door opened behind him then, and Zoran was dragged through by two of the aliens. He fought against his attackers to no avail. One of the aliens held his tail with his hands, and the other dragged him forward my his arms. The struggle to hold Zoran still was evident on the Yeerk's face. Zoran was very strong and he was not holding back.

((Zoran!)) Relief flooded me.

He looked exhausted, with mild cuts and bruises on his torso. The first alien opened my cell and Zoran was tossed inside. I rushed over to him as the wall blanked and he struggled to get to his hooves.

((Are you alright?)) I asked, not sure how to help. I pulled him against me carefully, making sure to avoid his injuries.

((I am fine. My arm is broken however. I need to morph when I have the strength.)) He said softly. ((Are you. Did they harm you?))

I shook my head.

((No, we need to find a way out of here. You know I cannot be captured. I know too much.)) I told him.

I took his uninjured hand in mine and turned his face to look at me.

((Zoran. If it looks like I am to be infested. If we cannot escape...))

His eyes turned pained. I would rather die than be a controller. Zoran knew that.

((It wont come to that.)) Zoran said.

After what felt like an eternity, the wall became transparent again.

Zoran's tail arced high over his shoulder, the blade of his tail glittered dangerously in the low light as he turned to face the alien.

((I demand to know who you are. Why have you taken us captive?)) He spat.

The controller just laughed.

"It is His will. We follow the One. As soon you will. All will succumb to him." He said fanatically.

I had never heard of any "One".

((Who is the "One")) I asked.

"The One is Many. He is All. We are the Yeerk empire reborn! Under the leadership of The One. We will far surpass the former empire." He said excitedly.

He pointed to me. "You will be my next host. Now that we have two of you." He smiled, revealing bright yellow teeth. I recoiled, stepping back automatically.

Zoran stepped in front of me. ((You will not touch her. I should kill you for even considering it, filth.))

I pushed past Zoran, turning all four eyes to the alien.

((Why me? What do you need from me that is so important?)) I asked him.

"Your technology. We would like our own morphing technology. Also, your ability to replicate items is quite valuable. You will disable your technology that prevents infestation."

Zoran began to pace, his tail whipping in frustration.

((Your request is denied.)) He said simply.

I would never help the Yeerks. I couldn't. They were the vilest species known in the galaxy. I also would not break Andalite law.

((I would rather die.)) I said in disgust. ((Crawl back into your pool and rot, you disgusting worm.))

I turned my main eyes to Zoran and he stopped pacing. He knew what I would say.

((You know what I must do. I cannot be captured.)) I said privately.

His main eyes widened. ((No, Inara, I forbid it.))

I shook my head.

((I must try, I love you.))

((No! As your prince, I order you to stop.))

I turned to the alien, placing my tail blade against my own throat. My tail was shaking slightly as I tried to hold it still. I stared smugly at the alien as he looked at me in horror. Clearly, delivering me dead would not please his master.

((Open this cell or I will cut my throat. You wont have a chance to call for help.))

I ignored Zoran's protests and stood my ground, watching the alien deliberating.

My hearts hurt as I saw the pain on Zoran's face, and the thought that I may not see him again after the next few moments.

"You would take your own life? So righteous you Andalites are." He asked me.

((I would. You have already taken so much from me. Open the cell.)) I ordered.

"Don't do anything foolish."

I pressed my tail harder, and blue blood trickled down my throat.

((Inara! Stop!))

"Stop! You will injure our body!" he cried. "Do you have any idea how valuable you are?"

((Ahh!))

"STOP! I will release you." The alien said, seeing the resolve in my eyes. He knew I would do it.

He moved to a control pad across from the cell. He entered something into it and the hum of the force field cut off.

Zoran stepped gracefully out of the cell, looking murderous.

FWAPP!

A lightning fast blow to the side of the alien's head left him unconscious. The alien fell to the ground.

I stood motionless, staring at the two of them. Zoran stepped around the alien and back into the cell.

((Inara, it is alright. Lower your tail.)) He said kindly.

He reached for me, removing my tail and pulling me against him. I was still shaking.

((That was a foolish thing to do!)) Zoran whispered. ((Never do that again!))

Zoran moved quickly, stepping back out of the cell. He began to acquire the alien, then moved him into one of the unused cells out of sight.

Zoran began to change then, his normally blue eyes turned yellow. His stalk eyes withered and disappeared. His front legs sucked back into his body and I rushed forward to steady him. The skin under my hands began to harden and grow tough. His arms and legs grew stronger and his tail became smaller. Out of the bottom of his face a gash appeared, and I looked away.

"Prahya to the bridge. The Visser will be coming aboard." A communications relay repeated. I felt the small ship shudder as we docked once more.

((Zoran. Don't let them take me.)) I said in a panic.

((Get back in the cell, quickly.)) He hissed.

I did as he asked. He turned the force field back on and swiftly left the room.

I had always wanted to fight side by side with Zoran. This had never been what I had imagined. Not like this. I was afraid.

Father always told me being brave was not about being fearless. He said even the strongest warriors are afraid sometimes. It was about being scared, from your hooves to your tail, and beating the fear back, while you did what you had to.

So, I was here trying to be brave. Trust me, it is harder than you think.

The door opened then, and in entered Zoran/Prahya, the captain, another one of the aliens and six Hork-Bajir. I pressed back into the corner of my cell.

The third alien radiated something malicious. I could feel it as I looked at him. It made a chill run down my spine all the way to the tip of my tail. I did not want him near me.

"Ah yes, excellent. I want her brought to my ship immediately." The third alien said. "I cannot wait to get out of this host."

The gentle hum of the force field ceased and the captain stepped through into my cell.

FWAPP! FWAPP! I struck at him, slicing his shoulder. Yellowish green blood oozed from the deep wound. He hissed and jumped back. I returned his murderous look with a grin of my own. My hearts were pounding, and adrenaline filled me, heightening my senses and charging my limbs with a renewed sense of strength.

((Do not touch me, Yeerk filth.)) I spat.

I assumed the proper fighting stance as Zoran had taught me. I kept my tail ready, arced over my shoulder. I couldn't let him near me, I wouldn't. I braced myself for another assault.

The third alien laughed, revealing his yellow teeth.

"Have you not dealt with an Andalite before Srashtha?" He smirked, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. "Don't worry, I will take care of this one. But where is the male?"

"He escaped his cell, I had to vaporize him." Zoran/Prahya said.

"Pity. This female will do, however." He stepped forward and I struck carefully again, aimed at his head.

Fwapp! He dodged left, laughing again.

"She is a fast one." He taunted.

Fwapp! He grabbed my tail mid-swing with his strong arms. He pulled a soft sheath over my tail, securing it.

"Just in case, I know how quickly you Andalites are to take your own lives. Ah, I will miss this strength when you are my host." He taunted.

((Get your hands off me!)) I said, revolted.

I pulled with my tail, digging my hooves into the floor as much as I could. The floor was metal however, and I didn't have traction. He pulled me forward easily and picked me up under my belly with one arm so I was facing away from him. He had incredible strength and he pinned my tail against my body as I swung at him.

((Put me down you disgusting vile worm!)) I shouted.

I attempted to kick him, but I could not at the angle he held me.

"You have already lost. I am your master now." He laughed and sauntered from the room, with me kicking and cursing at him.


	7. Chapter 7

If Zoran attacked now, he would certainly be killed. I felt humiliated, being carried like this. I assumed this was why he had done it.

((I will find you Inara, I love you.)) Zoran said softly as we boarded the blade ship. The aliens and Zoran split off from us.

The controller set me down and grabbed my arm, dragging me along. His guards followed quietly behind us. I lost sight of Zoran and my hearts sank. We finally stopped outside a large black metal door and the Yeerk opened it, pushing me inside. Hork-Bajir and Human-controllers just gaped at us.

"OUT! now!" The Yeerk bellowed.

The Controllers rushed past us, abandoning their stations. I backed away from him, my stalk eyes swiveling in every direction, looking for an exit. I attempted to remove the sheath from my tail, but my fingers were not strong enough.

The room was bare, save for a small platform in the center of the room and various computer stations. The only door was the one we came through.

"No there is no way out, Andalite filth." He spat.

He seemed amused as he pulled two devices from a storage compartment near the door. Why wouldn't he be? I was here, disarmed on his blade ship. Alone. One of the devices appeared to be a control pad, and the other a large metallic ring.

Hatred filled me now. My thoughts went to Zoran. At least he would be okay. He was a trained Prince and would find a way to escape.

"So it is you who has been causing all the trouble for my people lately. It is so strange." He said, walking towards me. "You are so small, so delicate and graceful compared to your cousins. And yet, you are able to cause so much damage."

I tried to step around the Yeerk, but he matched my movements, pressing me back into the corner.

"Why don't you speak? Inara-Nahele-Darath?" He mocked.

I kept silent, knowing it would infuriate him. I whipped my tail at him repeatedly, but with the sheath it did no damage. I aimed at his head instead and he hissed, stumbling from the blow. The Yeerk grabbed my face, securing the metal ring around my neck.

He grabbed my arm again, dragging me into the middle of the room. I pulled at the metal collar with my weak fingers. It was secure.

"Now. You will reveal to me how you have prevented us from infesting your species." He said.

I ignored him, turning my eyes away in disgust.

"You are a stubborn female, aren't you? Your father always thought so." He taunted.

My eyes widened and snapped to his face, he smirked at me.

"Have you figured it out yet? I am Visser One. Your fathers master. I find it amusing that I am now yours. Soon I will be wrapped around your smug Andalite brain." He sneered.

Anger and pure hatred filled me, I wanted to kill him. My nostrils flared. He had to die. I couldn't let my father's tormentor live.

I jumped at him, not caring if I did any damage, I just needed to hit him. I swung my tail again and he dodged it, landing a kick to my midsection. The air was knocked out of me and I went sprawling across the floor.

"Foolish arrogant filth. I am stronger than you can imagine."

He walked forward, towering over me. I leapt to my hooves, wincing at the pain in my midsection.

"Still you refuse to speak." He said, his yellow eyes narrowing. "No matter, I know how to break you."

He pulled me back into the center of the room, onto the small platform there.

He pressed a button on the pad he held, and the sides of the platform began to encircle me. The walls were transparent, but I had no more than two meters to move in each direction.

"You really are a claustrophobic species. You always were, weren't you? More than others your age as a child. I had this made for your arrival. Tell me, what do you think?"

Of course, everything my father had known when he was infested, this Yeerk would know.

I had been trapped under some falling rocks as a child, unable to move. It had taken over an day to free me. Ever since that time I had hated enclosed spaces more than anyone I knew.

"As much as I would enjoy hearing you beg, I offer you the chance to cooperate now. I will only offer this once. I suggest you take the offer, it is a generous one."

I stayed silent, staring defiantly at him. His eyes narrowed once more, and the sides of the box turned opaque.

My main eyes widened and I backed up instantly, hitting the wall. It was almost completely dark inside the box, except for a small light built into the platform below my hooves. I had to reach out to see how much room I had. I could not fully extend my arms.

"There are ways to break an Andalite. Each has their own weakness." The Visser hissed.

The walls felt like they were slowly moving. Panic began to set in.

I was trapped!

I felt the walls press closer in on me.

My main eyes widened further. Instinct kicked in and I felt panic rise in me. I closed my eyes tightly.

((There is enough air, there is enough room.)) I repeated a few times quietly.

Panic had almost overwhelmed me. My hearts began to beat faster and adrenaline coursed through me. I fought the scream building inside me while I forced myself to breathe slowly, trying not to hyperventilate on the stagnant air.

The walls were moving at an extremely slow rate, but still I stood frozen in fear. Eventually they would crush me. I knew I should let them, rather than give in. I felt I would die either way.

I needed air! I needed the open meadow of home.

"Do you feel the walls slowly closing in on you? How much air do you think you have left?" He asked cruelly.

I screamed silently in my own head.

My hearts were racing, and I was breathing as if I had been running for hours.

The walls pressed against my sides now, beginning to slowly crush me. Panic completely overwhelmed me now.

"You will disable the device or you will be slowly crushed to death."

I was paralyzed with fear, every muscle in my body freezing.

((Stop! Please!)) I cried.

"Arrogant Andalite filth, I know how to break you." He taunted.

The walls began to recede and turned transparent. I collapsed to my knees, trying to steady my breathing. I was shaking. I turned my stalk eyes to him.

((Kill me, you cannot infest me. What use am I?))

He smirked at me. "No, you are still valuable alive. Now tell me, what is this new technology?"

I struggled to my hooves, bracing myself against the side of the box. I stayed silent and glared at him.

((I could tell you, but your small mind would not be able to comprehend it, Yeerk.)) I taunted.

"You Andalite filth!" He roared. He pressed a different button on the pad.

Pain. Pain like nothing I had ever felt hit me. It radiated over my entire body.

((Ahhh!)) I screamed and staggered. It felt like every inch of me was being burned.

The Visser glared at me with hatred in his eyes, and after a moment the pain dulled.

"Your mate is dead. Your people are trillions of miles away." He walked smugly up to me. "Your people grow weaker every day. When we enslave this species, we will finally move against yours."

((Liar!))

"I control the pain and pleasure receptors in your brain now. Tell me what I wish to know or I will show you just how far Yeerk technology has advanced."

Fire! My nerve endings were on fire! I screamed and collapsed to my knees. The Visser circled the box as I writhed.

"I envy you, you know. So small and graceful. So dangerous. Imagine what we could accomplish together." He sneered at me.

The pain dulled again, leaving my knees weak. I panted. I did not know how much more I could take.

"What is this technology?" He cried.

((You will never defeat us, Yeerk. No matter how much technology you steal, we will always be a step ahead of you filthy slugs.)) I said smugly.

A sharper pain hit me, I could never have imagined the pain could have been worse. It was all I could focus on. For a moment, I felt like giving in to the pain, letting it consume me completely. There was no way out.

More pain, more screaming.

Make it stop!

All I had to do was tell him, and it would stop. It would be so easy. All I had to do was betray my people.

((NO!))

The pain left me. I was left gasping, lying on my side. exhaustion began to radiate over my body.

"Do not defy me, you will break. Why endure this?"

The pain hit me so hard it knocked the breath out of me. It was a struggle to breathe. My eyes lost focus.

((Please.)) I whispered.

The pain was replaced slowly by a new sensation.

Pure joy filled me, I was running with Zoran across my meadow, near my scoop. We were laughing. Zoran stroked my face.

"Are you remembering a happier time? Running free with your mate?"

I was ripped back to reality, deafening pain filled me now. The pain was more intense than ever. There was a pounding in my head I could not ignore. The Visser stood over me now, the transparent cage gone. He knew I was finished.

"This could all be over, just give in."

The tearing pain continued to rip through me. My body felt heavy and dizziness began to set in. Intense fear and pain were all there was now. It was too much.

I just wanted it over.

((Please.)) I gasped. ((Kill me. I have nothing left.))

The pain faded.

"All you need to do is give me the answers I want, Andalite. And I will reward you, defy me and..." He looked down at me triumphantly.

Pain so intense hit me that I didn't know who I was, or where I was. I could not take anymore. My vision blurred and my body began to shut down. I tried to raise my tail blade to my throat, but I was too weak.

A sharp pain hit me in my midsection and I gasped. The Visser raised his foot again and kicked me harder.

"I grow tired of this, Andalite filth!" He roared at me.

((Please... no more... I will tell you.)) I said weakly.

I could barely think, barely breathe. The pain faded, leaving me feeling empty. Had there ever been a time without it?

He leaned closer. "Yes?"

((It is a new technology.)) I whispered. ((No Andalite with the technology is compatible with a Yeerk. The Yeerk will die.))

I tried to push myself up with my weak arms, but I collapsed again.

Another wave of pleasure washed over me. This could not be real. I knew it. But I grabbed onto the only thing I could.

((Zoran?)) I whispered incoherently.

"And you discovered it, clever female. How does this new technology work?" His words were soft, as if he were speaking to a foal. Fingers brushed my face. "Can it be reversed?"

((Yes, but why would we want to. Zoran... I am so tired.))

I faded slightly, I was exhausted.

"How can it be undone?" He whispered urgently. "You can sleep when you tell me."

My lids would not open and I continued to fight against the darkness that was threatening me. I was too weak to move.

((I am forbidden from revealing...You know that.)) I managed to say.

"You can, I have gotten approval from the council."

I was too exhausted to argue.

((You must re-sequence the micro bionic units with an inverted polaron wave.))

Fingers continued to trace my face. "Is that all? How is it done?"

((You need the proper frequency. Each Andalite has a different frequency. It could take months to break. Zoran. Let me sleep.))

"Sleep now."

I drifted, letting the blackness take me.

* * *

I awoke to voices arguing around me, my head was pounding. I groaned and opened my eyes, looking around and blinking.

"... Want it tested now!" A voice commanded.

The Visser was arguing with another controller. They both ignored me.

"We should wait, you almost killed her. She needs time to recover."

The Visser looked furiously down at me. He grabbed me, pulling me to my hooves. The quick movement sent more pain and nausea through me. My head spun and my legs wobbled unsteadily.

"As you can see, she has recovered. Do it now." He snapped.

The controller sighed and brought a box over. He opened the small box and removed a Yeerk, holding it carefully in his palm.

"This is the forty-fifth frequency we have tried. Perhaps we should get the frequency from her." He muttered.

((No! No! Get that away from me!)) I cried.

"I don't care how many Yeerks you need to use, just find it." The Visser said, ignoring my pleas.

Panic and disgust welled up in me, I tried to back away, but the Visser held me. He twisted my head sideways and I felt the Yeerk touch my ear.


	8. Chapter 8

I screamed as the Yeerk eagerly pushed itself through my ear canal. It was painful. I felt as if it was drilling into my skull. I screamed again and struggled against the Visser's grasp. The pain began to recede then, and I felt a sort of haze come over my mind. I stopped struggling and I fell, limp to the floor as the Visser released me. I couldn't move, and I couldn't cry out. I lay there for several minutes, unable to do anything but despair. I felt it when the Yeerks mind touched my own. I could sense its presence and feel it searching through my mind.

((Get out of my head!)) I screamed at the Yeerk.

My eyes opened, only I did not open them. The Yeerk looked around eagerly. I could feel his excitement.

((No! Get out! GET OUT!))

My eyes turned, looking up at the Visser and I got to my hooves. Only I hadn't done it. The Yeerk was in control now and I cried out in despair.

((I have control.)) The Yeerk said to the Visser.

((I will kill you!)) I threatened.

The Visser laughed. "Excellent. Leave the Andalite. She is mine now. You will be rewarded Arnoth Six-Eight-Two."

I threatened the Yeerk again.

 _Be quiet slave._ He said to me, bored.

The Yeerk seemed to hesitate, he did not want to release me.

((Yes Visser.)) My voice said.

I felt the Yeerk release control of me, and it slowly crawled out of me. I pulled the disgusting slug from my ear and collapsed to the floor. The controllers seemed distracted.

I looked to the source of the interruption. Prahya stood in the doorway.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" The Visser roared, rounding on him.

Prayha raised a dracon beam and fired at the two controllers.

Tseww! Tseww!

They both crumpled to the deck.

((Inara! We need to leave, now!)) He began to demorph.

I just stared at him blankly, unable to process his words. His face came into view and he grabbed my shoulders, shaking me.

((Inara!))

I shook myself out of the daze I was in. We needed to find a way out of here.

((My tail.)) I said.

I struggled to my hooves and tried removing the sheath with my hands again, but still, I could not remove it.

((Hold your tail out.)) Zoran said kindly.

I did as he asked and he quickly cut away the sheath. We burst through the door quickly, heading left down the long corridor.

The blade ship was a maze, but Zoran seemed to know his way, and I followed quickly behind him, my muscles straining as I tried to keep up with his speed.

We followed the corridor about two hundred yards. Zoran peered around the corner with one stalk eye. He fired.

Tseww! Tseww! Tseww!

((Move move! They will know we are here now!)) He ordered and I raced to keep up with him, jumping over the two stunned Hork-Bajir controllers and the remains of a Taxxon controller in the intersection.

Zoran veered left, taking the second corridor from the left.

Two Hork-Bajir controllers burst out of a side door in front of us, more were coming up behind us.

I readied my tail as a Hork-Bajir slashed at me.

Fwapp!

My Hork-Bajir controller clutched his injured arm, then came barreling at me. He sliced at my forearm with his wrist blade and I jumped back, slashing at his eyes with my tail.

I clutched my left forearm and backed away while he was temporarily blinded.

Fwapp!

One of the Hork-Bajir Zoran was fighting fell to the deck, a fatal slash across his neck.

Zoran finished the last Hork-Bajir and turned aiming his dracon beam. I ducked, and the Hork-Bajir dropped.

Hork-Bajir began to fill the hallway behind us as we raced towards the drop shaft. I could see the Visser behind them, looking furious.

"Stop them! I want them alive!" Visser one bellowed.

((Five levels down.)) Zoran said urgently.

I gave the command in thought-speak to the computer as my hooves left solid ground. We fell quickly, slowing only as we approached our destination.

I didn't look up. I didn't want to see what was coming. We raced forward again the moment hard flooring was under our hooves. We had to keep going. My muscles screamed and exhaustion began to overtake me again. I couldn't go much farther.

Zoran hit a panel as we approached a docking bay door. He pushed me ahead of him, into the ship. Zoran turned and fired at the controls, causing the emergency safety overrides to seal the door. Hork-Bajir hit the door, barreling into each other in a tangle of blades and limbs.

We were back aboard the same ship that had abducted us.

The captain was staring at us in shock. I hit him with the flat side of my blade and he crumpled. I pivoted and swung my blade at the second alien, causing him to hiss and drop his beam weapon. He leapt on me and I struck at him awkwardly from the floor. I couldn't reach him. He grabbed my tail and I felt the bone snap.

The pain was instantaneous and I screamed, almost passing out from its intensity.

((Zoran!)) I cried in a panic.

The controller had his hands around my throat, tightening. His face slackened and he fell off me, a hole now through his chest.

My tail was broken about halfway up. I began examining the break carefully and winced as a wave of nausea and pain hit me again. It seemed to be a clean break.

Zoran had immediately leapt to the controls, beginning the undocking procedure. I began the slow process of tying up the remaining Mak. I did not feel the need to kill them. Andalites do not kill prisoners.

Zoran was looking out the main viewer. The Visser's blade ship was disappearing into the distance. He looked thoughtful.

((I changed the access codes to their navigation and weapons. It will be over a day until those filthy slugs can break them. Are you alright?))

I said nothing, I was holding myself together, but only barely. I clopped over next to him and stared out the viewer. Zoran's fingers brushed mine and I flinched away, trembling.

((I am sorry.)) I said, turning all four eyes away.

I began attempting to access the alien's computer files. The security system was primitive, and I could break it within minutes.

((I should have never left you.)) Zoran whispered.

I kept my eyes on the computer, bypassing more security protocols.

((You did what you had to. I don't blame you. We would be dead now, or worse if you hadn't.)) I shook my head.

((Sometimes I forget how strong you are.)) Zoran said softly.

My face fell. ((I was not strong enough.))

I shuffled uncomfortably, disengaging from the computer. Zoran turned to me.

((Hold still.)) He said, cutting away the metal collar I had long forgotten about with his tail carefully. I tossed it aside in disgust.

((Inara.)) Zoran said quietly. ((You cannot expect to...))

((You should have killed me!)) I blurted out.

Zoran placed his hands on my shoulders and I trembled. His expression turned severe. I tried to shrug him off.

((There was a Yeerk in my head! They know! Don't you understand? You should have killed me.)) I repeated, almost hysterical now.

I pushed against his torso with my weak hands. I knew it was not his fault, I should not be blaming him.

I was angry. Angry at the Yeerks. Angry with Zoran. But most of all I was angry with myself.

((None of that matters, you are safe now. I wont let them near you.)) He said.

My shoulders sagged and I dropped my hands. I was exhausted. I felt like I could sleep for days.

After a short while he turned back to the controls and the main viewer flickered. A hard Andalite face I did not recognize appeared. I went back to the computer and it only took moments to finish breaking through the security codes.

((Who is this?)) He demanded. ((You are not authorized to use this security link. State your name and location.))

I brought up a star chart from the databanks and gasped.

((I am Prince Zoran-Istfal-Valad. Son of Haldir-Istfal-Feyorn and Yelyssa-Fenlen-Eshnessa. Brother of _Aristh_ Iolrath-Fenlen-Haeros.))

The male stared for a moment, his eyes narrowing. ((What is your location?))

((We are located in Kelbrid space.)) I said, stepping forward.

It was revealed through the computer that the aliens who had abducted us were Maks. They appeared to be allies with the Kelbrids. We had a treaty with the Kelbrids. It was a simple one, we did not enter their space and they stayed out of ours.

No one had ever set a stalk eye on a Mak or a Kelbrid before now, as far as I knew.

((State your name, female.))

((I am Inara-Nahele-Darath...)) I began.

He held up a hand to silence me, his eyes darting to the right. He disappeared then, in his place stood a very old Andalite. Even trillions of miles away he had the ability to intimidate me.

Zoran's main eyes widened a moment. His stalk eyes darted to me.

((Council leader Lirem-Arrepoth-Terrous. It is an honor.)) Zoran bowed politely.

I sucked in a small gasp.

Lirem-Arrepoth-Terrous was over two centuries old and headed our war-council. He was a veteran of more battles than I could count. I had only seen him one other time. When my father had been returned to us. He was a very wise warrior.

((Prince Zoran-Istfal-Valad, is it true you have violated the treaty with the Kelbrids? I demand your report.)) He said sternly.

Zoran straightened up, all four eyes on the screen now.

((The Yeerks are here, council leader. From what I can see they have a blade ship nearby, belonging to Visser One. There are reports of two pool ships as well as various other craft in the area. They are currently moving against the Mak people. The amount of hosts here is unknown, However, their population is at this current time estimated at eight million.))

Lirem stared at me now. I trembled slightly.

((And your report? Inara-Nahele-Darath?)) His eyes narrowed as I began.

I told him of the attack on the university, of the strange male and our abduction. I told him of the blade ship. He recoiled as I told my story, even though I kept that part brief.

Lirem's eyes grew dark, and his nostrils flared.

((So the Visser lives! You have been through much. I commend you both for your bravery. Not many can say they would have survived at the hands of the Visser.))

I turned all four eyes back to the computer interface.

((We have captured this Mak ship. With your permission, Council leader, I will begin a transfer of all data files.))

Lirem's expression turned serious and he waved a hand. ((Proceed.))

((Council leader Lirem. We must move quickly if we are to stop the Yeerks here. They plan to move against our people within the next few years. I would suggest a decimation of the Mak home world.)) Zoran suggested.

I stared at him in disbelief.

((I must convene with the council. Your orders are to remain hidden. Do not draw attention to yourselves. Inara-Nahele-Darath is not to be captured under any circumstances. Do you understand? She knows too much. You have your orders.)) Lirem commanded.

The transmission cut out, leaving the screen blank.

((Computer, cut engines and engage holograms. Manual sensors only.)) Zoran ordered.

((Zoran you cannot be serious, there are innocents on that planet. You can't!))

He looked defeated for a moment, his shoulders slumping.

((What would you have me do, Inara? This number of hosts could mean the end of our people. This is war. It is not a problem or calculation you can fix in a lab.)) He began to pace.

He was right, I knew it in my hearts. I would do anything to keep the Yeerks away from our people.

((There must be something we can do...)) I said quietly.

I began searching more through the computer files, finding little of interest apart from their hologram technology. It was much more advanced than our own. There was one section I had not penetrated. It would take days to break, and I was so tired. It appeared any technology they had they had either stolen or had been given by the Yeerks. I stepped away from the console.

((This technology is incredible. The Mak's stealth technology is like nothing I have seen before.)) I said.

Zoran was standing in front of the main viewer, pacing. He looked thoughtful. It reminded me of the way my father looked when he was alone.

I clopped over to him and he stopped pacing, turning his main eyes to me.

((Zoran. I'm sorry. I fear I am not myself. I didn't mean to...)) I shook my head.

I reached for his hand, taking it in mine and squeezing gently.

((I would be dead without you, or worse. At least for me, my wishes and affections have not changed.))

His eyes softened and he pulled me against him. He stroked my face and I leaned into his hand.

((I never wanted you to see this side of the war. I just want to keep you safe.)) Zoran whispered.

The console trilled next to us and Lirem appeared as we pulled away.

((The fleet is engaged in many parts of the galaxy. We are doing well. However, we will be sending the Valorblade and the Elfangor to your location.))

Lirem looked seriously at us.

((You have done a great service to our people this day. You...)) The transmission cut out. Completely. The screen flickered for a moment, then a new Andalite face appeared.

((Prince Aximilli!)) I gasped.

((No, not the Prince.)) Zoran spat.

Prince Aximilli's face stared at us triumphantly.

((You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?)) He taunted.

No...No no no.

((I see you have noticed my new host, Inara-Nahele-Darath. A gift you see, from my master.)) He taunted. ((When I find you, and I will find you. You will join me. You both will be slaves of the New Yeerk empire.))

I stood there frozen. My legs were numb.

((No...No no...))

((Your ship is disabled Visser, you will never find us.)) Zoran spat.

((Ah but you see I have already won. Your female has revealed the answer I required. You can run, but I will find you wherever you go. When I have extracted all I need from her, you will beg for death before I force you to kill her.)) He laughed. ((She begged for death, you know. I still cherish her screams.))

Zoran recoiled as if he had been tail whipped. He cut off the communications channel.

((He cannot find us here. Do not be afraid.)) Zoran said, kneeling beside me.

I was on my knees and I was shaking. This was my fault... I did this. An Andalite controller was made because of me.


	9. Chapter 9

It took two days for the hastily thrown together fleet to reach Kelbrid space. They were magnificent. Two massive dome ships came out of zero-space almost the same instant. The full fleet would soon follow, our people would be safe, for now.

I took Zoran's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I smiled weakly up at him as he eyed me warily. I was holding back from him, and I knew he felt it. He didn't understand. How could he? He didn't know that even though we had escaped the Visser, I was not truly free of him. Every time I closed my eyes I could see his face. Every time I slept I would have nightmares that had me screaming in my sleep until I awoke to his worried face, while he shook me awake.

I just needed time. If I even had any. What would my punishment be for what I had done?

Zoran hailed the lead ship. An older male face appeared, part of his scalp looked as if it had once been slightly burned, and he was missing a stalk eye.

((Captain Feyorn, you are a welcome sight sir.)) Zoran said, sighing with relief.

The Captain just looked at us severely. ((Of course, disable your engines and weapons Prince Zoran.)) Feyorn ordered.

Zoran's hands flew gracefully across the controls and I could feel the gentle hum of the engine cease.

Feyorn turned his stalk eye to his right and nodded.

((Clear sir. They are disabled.))

Of course, they would think it was a trap. If it had been, it would be a foolish one on the Yeerks part.

((Tractor them in. Prince Breeyar, I want fighters standing by.)) Feyorn commanded.

The Mak ship shuddered and we were pulled forward. I could see at least four fighters lancing across space around us, in a defensive formation.

The ship pulled us into one of the docking bays and Zoran powered down as we landed. I was shaking, and it unsettled me even more. I should feel safe here.

Zoran placed a hand on my arm as the hatch opened. Six heavily armed Andalite warriors moved with expertise into the ship, circling us. Zoran threw his dracon beam to the floor.

((Just a precaution, I am sure you understand.)) A warrior I had seen on the bridge before said.

((Of course.)) Zoran replied. ((There are prisoners in the holding cells in the aft part of the ship. Their Yeerks have been without Kandrona for two days.))

We were escorted to the med bay immediately. I was getting tired of having weapons pointed at me. I could barely stand I was so exhausted. I had not slept in five days. Zoran must have been in the same state as I was. If he was he didn't show it.

((Treat her first.)) Zoran said as the doctor came to examine us.

I didn't see much more, only two worried faces as exhaustion overtook me and I collapsed to the grass.

* * *

 _It was night, and the sky was filled with heavy ominous looking clouds. I was running across the meadow near my scoop, laughing as I chased Zoran across the grass. He was so fast, and he would slow periodically, so I could almost catch him. He would turn to me and laugh, smiling before galloping off again. He circled around and I ducked as he leapt, sailing over my head and landing gracefully near the scoop. The sky suddenly opened up, and Zoran stepped to the edge of the scoop as the rain began to pour down over his shoulders and back. He stood there silently, all four eyes directed away from me._

 _((It is your fault.)) He whispered._

 _I trotted over next to him, peering through the rain in the darkness._

 _((Zoran... What is it?)) I asked, placing a hand on his arm. Something was wrong. His tone was off and I stepped forward after him as he stepped down into the scoop._

 _((It is your fault.)) He repeated his voice alien to me now._

 _I knew what would come next. I had this dream every night._

 _Wake up! I knew I was dreaming. I knew what happened next, but I was powerless to stop it._

 _He was standing over something dark, lying on the ground. Lightning filled the sky, illuminating the scoop. His features blurred and suddenly it wasn't him anymore. It was the Visser, in Aximilli's body. There at the ground, at the Visser's feet, were the bodies of my mother and father. Just beside them lay Zoran and Zamir._

 _The Visser stepped over the bodies, walking towards me. He was looking at me. No, he was looking through me._

 _((It is your fault.)) He said, laughing. ((Everyone you love is drawn to you like a moth to a flame. They will suffer because of you.)) He clopped closer and I backed away warily, keeping my distance._

 _((No!)) I cried at him in defiance. ((You are wrong!))_

 _He kept advancing, another flash of lightning illuminating his cruel features._

 _((You are mine. Everyone will be drawn to you, and invariably to me.))_

 _His laugh grew colder, cutting through me like a blade as he reached for me._

* * *

My eyes fluttered open.

I was lying on a hard surface. I moved to push myself to my hooves but my legs and tail were restrained. I screamed. All I could see and hear was the Yeerks face, Prince Aximilli's face, and his cruel laugh in my head.

((Inara! It's alright.)) Zoran said urgently.

He clopped over to where I could see him and his fingers brushed my cheek.

((You must remain still. There are units repairing the break in your tail. You were kicking in your sleep. We had to restrain you.)) Zoran explained softly.

My disorientation was fading. I was lying on a medical table, specially designed to hold my legs and tail with as much comfort as could be expected while laying on your side. I could feel a slight tingling sensation as the units repaired the bone.

I tried to steady my breathing and get my hearts under control. We were safe. Zoran was safe.

((Just another moment.)) The physician said, he ran a portable scanner over my tail. ((Extracting the units now.))

My restraints were removed and I got shakily to my hooves. My head spun and I stumbled slightly. Zoran moved forward with a concerned look on his face.

((I am fine. Embarrassed. But fine.)) I muttered.

The physician moved forward, carrying a cylindrical small light.

((Please follow the light with your main eyes.)) He requested.

I did as he asked, squinting slightly.

((Now with your stalk eyes.)) He asked. ((Very good.))

The physician clopped over to his computer console, interfacing with it.

Zoran placed his hands on my shoulders, his features still twisted with worry.

((Zoran...I...))

The med bay door opened and the captain entered with the prince from before. Zoran stepped back and bowed respectfully.

((Prince Zoran, I demand your report.)) Captain Feyorn said, and with a wave of his hand, he dismissed the doctor.

Zoran told him what he had told Lirem. The captain's face showed nothing, he was disciplined. I thought I saw a flicker of alarm, though.

((Prince Aximilli has been taken, my Prince. He is the host body of Visser One.)) Zoran said in disgust. He spat the name Visser.

The captain looked as if he had been tail whipped.

((Another Abomination?)) He said in alarm.

The prince next to him cursed.

I turned my eyes away. I was ashamed to have been so weak. I needed to confess to what I had done.

((It is my fault sir.)) I began.

((Inara, no it...)) Zoran said.

I interrupted him as the Captain and the Prince stared.

((I was not strong enough... The Visser extracted how to disable my _faella_ technology.)) I said.

The Prince just gaped at me.

((You are _that_ Inara? Zamir's sister? The inventor of...))

The Captain held up a hand to silence him.

((How did this happen?)) Feyorn asked.

I didn't know how to answer. I was so ashamed of what I had done. I should have let the Visser kill me, rather than tell him.

((Your captain has demanded an answer.)) The Prince said angrily.

((I am sorry... I…)) I began.

Zoran interrupted me.

((Prince Breeyar, she has been through much. She was tortured by Visser One himself. For hours. She almost died.)) Zoran said.

((I should have!)) I blurted out.

Zoran looked at me, his main eyes wide. I shook my head.

((Prince Zoran, you will contain yourself while I listen to her report. Or I will have you removed.)) Feyorn said.

((Yes, Captain.)) Zoran said, his nostrils flaring.

I told him everything that had happened on the Blade ship. The Visser's device and his threats. The Yeerk that was in my head. Everything. Zoran's shoulders slumped and his stalk eyes were drooping.

Prince Breeyar's and the Captains faces were a mixture of shock and revulsion.

((I should have let them kill me. Now Prince Aximilli...)) I whispered.

((Silence.)) The Captain said. ((Prince Aximilli was never fitted with your technology. You are very lucky to be alive. Your _faella_ technology was only meant to delay in the event of a capture, in which case it seemed to work as it was intended. No laws have been broken.))

He turned his main eyes to Zoran.

((Prince Zoran. For your bravery, and your service to the people. You have been elevated to the rank of War-Prince, and you have been transferred to the _Valorblade_ effective immediately. You will find your station at tactical.)) Captain Feyorn said.

I smiled for the first time in days.

((Congratulations.)) I said only to Zoran.

He looked thoughtful.

((Thank you, Captain.)) Zoran said, bowing again respectfully.

Breeyar just nodded to him.

I knew this had been what he was working towards. I was very happy for him. T.O. was the second in command on a battle bridge. It was one step closer to becoming a ship captain, which I knew Zoran had always wanted.

((Dismissed.)) The Captain said.

((Inara, I will find you as soon as I am able.)) Zoran said quietly.

* * *

I was sent to the dome immediately after leaving the med-bay. We had to be cleared in case of any monitoring devices or implants. Zoran was summoned to the bridge instantly. I felt slightly resentful as I clopped into the dome.

The dome was about a third of a mile across, and covered in over twenty species of grass from the home world. Trees and other plant life lined the lake in the center of the dome. it was beautiful. Around the circumference of the dome was a small stream.

I clopped nervously across the blue-green grass, feeling out of place. I had not fed in days and I was famished. Hunger overtook my nervousness and I ran, crushing the grass under my hooves and absorbing the nutrients. It felt so good to run, and I could feel my legs getting stronger almost instantly.

Warriors ran past me. Some were practicing their skills. Others just ran for the pure joy of it. It made me smile. I slowed and clopped over to the lake by some _derrishoul_ trees and dipped my right fore hoof in the water to drink.

Most of the males had stopped running now, easing to a gentle trot as they stared. I didn't suppose they saw females often aboard a dome ship. Since we were not allowed in the military.

I watched as a warrior cracked his tail, startling an _Aristh_ who was not paying attention. I turned my eyes down to the lake and the bright green crystals that grew there. I tried to avoid all the stares. If I didn't look up I could almost pretend I was alone.

I wanted to ask them about my brother. But I feared their answer. I scuffed my hoof against the grass. I thought of my mother and father at home and wondered how they were. I would contact them as soon as I was permitted.

I kept running through the past day in my mind. I should have been stronger. If I hadn't been weak, Prince Aximilli wouldn't be a controller. It was my fault. I should have killed the Visser when I had the chance on the Mak ship.

I began to pace back and forth along the lake.

I should have done something more. I should have fought harder. I should have...

I shook my head and sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

I clopped into Zoran's new quarters. They were quite large and beautifully decorated. There were flowers and plants here I had never seen before. Zoran was standing near the far wall, looking out through a transparent bulkhead. He smiled as he saw me enter, turning to me.

I crossed the room to him, looking out into the emptiness of space. I gasped as I got closer. A beautiful nebula was far off in the distance, it's blues and reds breathtaking. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

((Wow.)) I whispered as Zoran slid his arm around my waist.

((What is it like?)) I asked him, tearing my eyes away from the nebula.

((What do you mean?)) He frowned and studied my face carefully.

((Being out there.)) I gestured towards the blackness of space. ((Being here...Making a difference.))

This was the first time I had ever even left the home world. My father was too protective.

((You do make a difference.)) He said, avoiding my question.

((I want to fight.)) I whispered. ((I felt powerless aboard the blade ship. I feel powerless here.))

He took both my hands in his.

((You have more power than you realize. Your beauty alone has the power to bring me to my knees. Your eyes make me forget why I want to leave altogether.)) He placed my hand against his face and I stroked him gently. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand.

((Your hands will nurture our children in ways I never could.)) His thoughts were soft, and heartfelt. He pulled me against him. ((Let me worry about what is out there.))

Zoran laughed and nuzzled me. ((Besides, I will keep you too busy with our children to have time for any of this.))

((I cannot think when you do that...)) I managed.

His presence was intoxicating and my back legs wobbled slightly. ((Father will never let us marry if you cause me to faint.))

((Breathe, Inara.)) Zoran chucked and pulled back, settling for tracing my face gently with his fingertips. ((I can be very persuasive when I need to be.))

I couldn't believe he was actually mine. Whether we could marry or not, he was mine. Zoran was a prince and a very attractive one at that. He could have any female he wanted.

((Why me?)) I said without thinking.

He frowned and took my face in his hands. ((You don't see yourself clearly. I have wanted you ever since I first saw you at the festival.)) I flushed and had to remember to breathe again.

((I never knew...)) I whispered as he released me. ((Why did you wait so long?))

((I couldn't. We were not of marrying age and my father...)) His thoughts faded before he could say more.

((He doesn't approve of me.)) I had begun pacing, wrapping my arms around myself.

((It doesn't matter. He is a politician. He is ignorant.))

((It matters to me.))

((I want to be with you, Inara. His opinion means nothing to me. He doesn't think badly of you anyway. It is your father...))

((My father is a great warrior!)) I interrupted. ((And I...)) He nuzzled me again, interrupting my thoughts. ((Zoran...))

((I don't care. This isn't about either of them.)) Warmth spread through me and I found myself nuzzling him back. I gasped when I felt a sort of presence in my mind. I felt longing, desire and happiness.

I was feeling Zoran's emotions along with my own! It was _Andari,_ the joining of emotions. It was a very intimate Andalite tradition. I hadn't recognized it because I had never done it.

((Inara...)) He pulled back and groaned, our connection breaking.

((It is your fault, you are driving me mad.)) My heart was racing and I absentmindedly ran a hand over his torso.

((Have you ever...?)) He frowned and shook his head. ((Forgive me. It was wrong of me to ask.))

((It's alright. And, no. I have never wanted anyone before now.))

((Neither have I.)) He whispered, his lids heavy as he peered down at me.

His confession made me smile and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He groaned again and nuzzled me rougher than ever before.

* * *

((I heard there was trouble coming aboard, I should have known it was you little sister.))

Zamir smirked at me as he trotted across the grass of the dome to meet me. For a moment, I thought it was my father clopping towards me. It had been so long since I had seen Zamir, and I hadn't realized just how much alike they looked.

((Zamir!)) I shouted perhaps a little too loudly. My hearts swelled as I ran towards him. I was grinning like an idiot and I didn't care who saw me. I couldn't believe it. My brother was alive.

((Easy, little sister.)) He said as I skidded to a halt in front of him. He looked so much like father, it was incredible. His fur had always been the same metallic blue, and his face could have been my father's own reflection. He even held himself like my father did. His eyes though, were a deep golden yellow that he had gotten from my mother.

Zamir hugged me close, our tail blades touching briefly overhead. ((I didn't know you were alive…I thought…)) I shook my head. I didn't want to think of such things. ((Does Father know?))

((Yes. I'm fine.)) He said sadly. ((We lost many honorable warriors. Our T.O. was killed in the attack. We had no warning...))

((I am sorry. Is it...Are they back?)) I choked out.

He frowned and looked at me in silence for a moment.

((Do not treat me like a child...)) I said in annoyance. ((I can handle the truth.))

((Yes. They are. I haven't seen you in a year, I don't want to speak of Yeerks.))

He stepped back, holding me at arm's length. He took a deep breath and smiled at me. I could still see pain hiding behind his eyes. I could see guilt as well. Did he feel guilty for surviving?

((But here you are now. Wow, look at you. You are grown up now.)) He began. I reminded him quickly that he was not much older than I was.

He laughed and stepped back from me. ((I am glad to see you, Inara.)) He said warmly. He crossed his arms over his torso and grinned at me. ((You know, you are all Mother ever speaks of. My brilliant little sister is practically famous now. Most of my friends here have asked to meet you when they found you were coming aboard.))

((Is that why everyone is staring?)) I asked, peeking up with my main eyes at the warriors around me. Two warriors were sparring a short distance away. My eyes met one of the sparring warrior's for a moment and he cursed, receiving a blow from his opponent who had taken advantage of his carelessness.

Zamir laughed. ((No, they are staring because, whether I like it or not, you are an attractive unattached female. And a brilliant scientist.)) He said simply.

((I am not unattached.)) I muttered. I began clopping back towards the small lake in the center of the dome with Zamir following closely beside me. ((I wonder if you will approve of my choice.)) I turned my eyes down to the grass.

((Who has caught your eyes? I would meet this male when we return home.)) Zamir asked, his expression warming and turning thoughtful. ((Is he a warrior?))

I stayed silent and just shook my head. Zoran and Breeyar had clopped into the dome then and had started galloping towards us. I turned my face away, attempting to hide the flush in my cheeks.

((No matter, Father will be here in two days to retrieve you. I will find out from him then.))

((Father is coming?))

Zoran and Breeyar had reached us now, and Zamir turned to them.

Zamir bowed respectfully to them both. ((My prince.)) He kept his expression even as Zoran stepped forward.

((That is War-Prince to you, Warrior Zamir.)) Zoran said. He smirked at Zamir's expression of mock surprise.

((A war prince huh? The council must have lost their minds.)) Zamir said, barking out a laugh.

The two males arced their tails forward, touching blades briefly. ((It has been too long, my friend.)) Zoran said, grinning brightly.

Zamir and Zoran were _shorms_ , the Andalite word for tail blade. It meant you had such a deep bond with a friend that you would trust them to put their tail blade against your own throat without blinking. True _shorms_ are rare.

Zamir feigned depression for a moment. ((Twelve months without seeing a female or having any worthy sparring partners.))

Twelve months? Had it been that long already?

Zoran laughed. ((So you waited twelve months just to lose to me, did you? Pity.))

Fwapp! Fwapp! Clang!

Their tails had swung before I had seen them move. They had connected midair, the sound echoing through the dome.

Zoran and Zamir circled each other, deadly tails arced over their shoulders. I backed safely out of range, to stand next to Breeyar.

Fwapp!

Zamir's lightning fast tail cracked as it raced towards Zoran's head. Zoran pivoted left quickly.

Fwapp! Clang!

His blade blocked the incoming strike.

The males around us had stopped feeding and practicing. They all had come to watch. They soon were engrossed in the fight.

Fwapp! Zamir attacked again, his tail cracking at the air. Zoran blocked the blow and... Turning his blade sideways delivered a lightning fast blow to the side of Zamir's head.

Zamir cursed and leapt back.

((Lucky shot, enjoy it. Because you will not get another.)) He taunted.

Breeyar laughed. ((Are you getting slow in your old age Zamir?))

One stalk eye flickered to us for a moment. ((Prince Breeyar, perhaps you would like your own demonstration.)) Zamir taunted.

The two males continued to exchange blows, the sounds of the strikes echoing throughout the dome.

((I am betting on Zamir, I have never seen him lose a fight.)) He winked at me.

I took in a deep breath, their sparring always made me nervous. Even though I had seen it a hundred times. They never seemed to hold back with each other.

I just shook my head in disbelief.

((Perhaps you can tell me who this male is my sister has pledged herself to.)) Zamir said to Zoran.

Zoran's eyes flickered to me for a moment. Distracted!

Fwapp! A blow hit Zoran on the side of the neck and he staggered slightly, springing back gracefully. He let out an Andalite curse.

Zamir chuckled.

Zoran was completely entranced now. I envied their raw power and grace. They were both practiced fighters, some of the best I had ever seen.

Zamir sliced at the air, his tail moving in a figure eight, causing Zoran to be pushed back.

I had seen him use this maneuver before. He told me it intimidated your opponent, and helped hide the direction of your next strike.

Fwapp! Zamir's tail arced forward, aimed for Zoran's face.

I sucked in a deep breath, but Zoran's blade knocked Zamir's to the side.

Zamir attempted to leap out of the way of Zoran's next strike.

Fwapp! Fwapp!

He wasn't fast enough. Two strong blows hit Zamir's front legs, causing him to tumble forward, off balance.

Fwapp! A third blow knocked Zamir's tail away as he attempted an off-balance strike. The blow knocked Zamir to the ground and Zoran pinned Zamir's tail to the ground with his own. He placed his right fore hoof gently on Zamir's throat.

Prince Breeyar cursed.

((I suppose there is a first for everything. Prince Zoran, that is my best fighter pilot. Please do not injure him too badly.)) Breeyar said, laughing.

Zoran removed his hoof and helped Zamir to his hooves. Zamir dusted himself off and smiled.

Zamir turned his stalk eyes from Zoran to me and back.

((My baby sister?)) Zamir said, his nostrils flaring for a moment. I felt nervous at his reaction.

((You aren't even half a year older than I am!)) I muttered in annoyance.

He eyed Zoran for a moment and I waited in silence. His muscles relaxed and I let out the breath I was holding in.

((You always did have bad taste, little sister.)) Zamir said, smirking.

I burst out laughing, mostly from relief as Zoran came to stand by me.

((Inara-Nahele-Darath. There will be a transport arriving the day after tomorrow to return you to the home world.)) Breeyar informed me and my smile faded.

I just stared at him. ((I am not going anywhere.)) I said. ((I can help here.))

I needed to do something to help. I did not wish to return home yet.

Nobody ever listens.

((Your request is denied. The Electorate demands your safe return.)) Prince Breeyar said simply.

My nostrils flared and I felt the anger welling up inside me.

((My Prince.)) I spat, moving until I was face to face with Breeyar. ((You say you fight for freedom, but you deny me mine. You take away my right to fight for myself, and for my people.))

((Inara...)) Zoran sighed.

Breeyar stared at me wide-eyed, shocked at being addressed so. He barked out a laugh.

((This one has got some fire in her, I like that.))

I hated how easily I was dismissed.

I clenched my fists and stalked off, away from them. My tail twitched involuntarily.

((You will be on that transport Inara.)) Zamir called after me.

I passed two young warriors who had been practicing their tail fighting techniques. They had stopped to stare, their tails still poised.

((What are you looking at?)) I snapped.

The look I returned them made them both suddenly very interested in a patch of _escalonia_ ferns.

* * *

((How long?)) I asked Zoran when he found me later by some _t_ _herant_ trees. I caught one of the small pink leaves as it fell and twirled it between my fingers.

He clopped over, pushing aside the ferns and branches. His face was still hard.

((I do not know.)) He answered.

I breathed out a sigh and turned to face him, letting the leaf drop. I smiled up at him.

((You should be happy. I am happy for you. This is what you wanted, right?)) I said brightly.

His face fell, and he looked tired suddenly.

((I thought I had lost you before. On the Visser's blade ship. I feel like it is happening again.))

I stepped forward, placing my palm against the side of his face. I stroked his face gently and he shuddered, closing his eyes.

((Hey, I am right here.)) I said softly. ((I don't care what father says. We will find a way.))

I let my hand fall and he opened his eyes, his expression pained as he took my hand in his.

((I could be gone a long time. I would not expect that you would wait for me. Even though it would be my wish.)) He said heavily.

I turned all four of my eyes to him. ((I chose you. I will always choose you.))

I held up a hand to show I was not finished.

((I know this war will be hard on all of us. And, I understand what I am getting myself into. I can handle it. When you return, I will be waiting.))

His eyes warmed. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

A loud thought-speak voice rang throughout the ship.

((YEERKS! We have a Yeerk pool ship coming out of Z-space. They are on an intercept course.))

((Go!)) I urged him.

Zoran turned and galloped across the dome, disappearing into the shaft of the ship. Warriors were racing for the exit long before the announcement had finished.

((We will be within firing range in ten minutes.)) The computer relayed.


	11. Chapter 11

I clopped out into the center of the dome, near the lake. I was alone now, except for the young _Aristh_ I had seen earlier.

My stalk eyes were turned upwards and I saw the brilliant blue lights of our fighter's engines as they flew towards the incoming Yeerk ship. Our sister ship had launched her fighters as well. They flew in their own formation alongside ours.

I did not know how many fighters the Yeerks had. I only knew that my brother was in one of ours. I watched in silence as the Yeerk pool ship came into view. The dome was silent as we both watched the fighters.

The Yeerk Pool ship looked like a fat three-legged insect. It's three long legs were its engines, attached to a sphere that served as the main portion of the ship. Long tendrils hung from its flat belly, providing sensor readings and housing dracon beams. I knew it was also used as an energy collector and to produce the vital Kandrona wave particles the Yeerks needed to survive.

Red and blue beams met soundlessly in the vacuum of space. Red from the Yeerks dracon beams, and blue from our own Shredders.

A bug fighter zipped overhead, its engines leaking fuel. An Andalite fighter was on its tail. The warrior fired and the bug fighter exploded. I cheered soundlessly.

Another explosion, was it them or us? From what I could see we outnumbered the Yeerks, but even so... I knew not all of us would survive.

Zamir was one of the best fighters, Breeyar had said. So, he would be okay. He had to be.

Our fighters swarmed the Pool ship, firing again and again. Blinding shredder and dracon beams lanced through space. An Andalite fighter exploded. My hearts sank.

I saw a mass of the tendrils from the pool ship burn away and begin to float through space. I knew the battle would soon be over. After only a few minutes blue lights filled the black space now. The Yeerks had been crippled.

We had won. But we had also lost. I felt no triumph in this victory. Brave warriors had died.

Suddenly... There was an explosion so bright I had to look away. The pool ship exploded soundlessly.

WHUMMPPFF!

The shock wave hit our ship, knocking me to the grass. I got shakily to my hooves.

It was over, we were safe for now. Was Zamir alright? I turned my eyes to the exit, waiting. He had to be okay. He was my big brother. Nothing could hurt him.

Warriors began to fill the dome, they celebrated their small victory, but they mourned as well. I overheard they had lost two fighters. My hearts felt like they had stones in them. Zamir did not appear with the first warriors.

((Your people thank you for your service. Take a moment to mourn the loss of your brothers. They died in service of the people, defending freedom.)) The captain's thought-speak voice reverberated through the ship.

Every male turned his eyes upwards. They spread their arms wide and kept their tails high. This was a warriors' ritual to honor the dead. I knew the position of the tail was to symbolize strength. My hearts broke, thinking of the lost males.

((Inara-Nahele-Darath to the battle bridge.))

I stood frozen. Why would I be called to the battle bridge? Was it Zamir?

I hurried to the exit as warriors hurried past me, listening eagerly to a play-by-play a fighter pilot was telling them. It was Zamir! He was alright! The young _Aristh_ I had seen earlier was hanging on his every word.

I stepped into the empty air of the drop shaft. ((Battle-bridge.)) I told the computer.

I blew out a sigh of relief as I stepped gingerly onto the bridge. I liked solid ground under my hooves.

Captain Feyorn stood in the center of the room, next to the holographic emitter. Prince Breeyar was on his left. On his right, Zoran stood at tactical. Four other warriors were manning the navigation, sensors, security and intelligence stations.

The captain made me nervous. He was extremely intimidating, a living legend. He seemed to tower over me, making me feel very small.

((Inara-Nahele-Darath. You are a class five in Biochemistry and technology. If the reports are true.)) Captain Feyorn said simply, he did not even look at me. He knew I was there.

((Yes, Um... Yes, Captain I am.)) I managed. ((Class six.))

He turned his stalk eyes to the officer at intelligence. ((Prince Artanis, on the holographic viewer.)) Then to me. ((Tell us what you make of this.))

I clopped forward hesitantly, peering at the holographic display in the center of the room. A Yeerk hologram hovered in midair, only this Yeerk looked slightly different. I placed my shaking hand on the interface, using my mind to pull up the data.

My main eyes widened.

This was incredible. And impossible. This was the DNA makeup of a Yeerk, only... The composition was slightly off. If these readings were right... I took a moment to make sure what I was reading was correct.

((No...)) I gasped. ((It cannot be possible.))

All the officers stared at me, waiting. Zoran looked worried.

((What do these readings mean?)) The captain asked me.

I disengaged from the interface and turned all four eyes to him.

((If this information is correct. The Yeerks have finally done it. They have found a way to breed out the need for Kandrona wave particles. They have found a way to free themselves from their pools. They will never need to leave their hosts.)) I whispered.

((Impossible!)) Artanis blurted out.

I shook my head. If this was true, the Yeerks would be near unstoppable.

((Prince Artanis, reroute the file to your station. I want every inch of that file searched. Tear apart their entire database. Inara, work with Artanis to see what you can ascertain about this new development.)) Feyorn snapped. ((I am aware of the irregularity of the situation.)) He added when Artanis stared at him from Zoran's right.

((Prince Zoran, send a message to command. We will not be needing that transport so soon after all.)) Feyorn ordered.

Zoran's face paled, but he did as he was ordered. I sent him a regretful look and clopped over to Artanis. We continued searching the data file. Artanis had control of the viewer.

((Hold.)) I said to him. ((Right there. Open that sub file.))

Artanis stiffened for a moment, then pulled up the requested file.

((It appears they are just beginning to experiment with this new breed of Yeerk.)) I said quietly. ((They do not know what they are doing.))

Artanis turned his main eyes to me, his stalk eyes stayed on the screen. ((What does this mean?))

((Are you versed in biochemistry? What class are you?)) I asked.

He looked embarrassed. ((Class three... But I am more than capable...))

Class three biochemists have covered the basics. Obviously, all that they thought they needed here.

I sighed. ((Let me.))

I placed my hand on the interface as he disengaged. I pulled up a screen and pointed to a specific section.

((Do you see these readings? They are much too high. The Yeerks contain nuclei located deep within their brain. It processes memory, decision making, and emotional reactions. These new Yeerks have nuclei ten percent of the normal mass.)) I explained.

Feyorn had drifted behind us and hovered there. I felt self-conscious. Artanis stared at me blankly. I sighed again. I continued to pour over the file as I spoke.

((Don't you see? That kind of sensory overload would drive any species insane. The nuclei could not possibly process that kind of information. They would feel everything. Every ounce of fear, panic. They would not be able to filter it out.))

We continued searching through the files, finding more of the same. There were hundreds of tests, maybe more. I stopped periodically to explain something to Artanis when he asked.

((Can you find the source of the experiments?)) I asked, wanting him to feel useful.

It worked. He seemed pleased. ((Of course.))

Artanis turned to the captain a few minutes later. ((Captain Feyorn. I believe we have learned all we can from this data.))

((Report.)) He said simply. Artanis looked at me.

All eyes had returned to us again.

((From what we can tell. The Yeerks have been genetically altering young Yeerks for the past seven months. The results so far have been...disastrous. They have been able to breed out the need for Kandrona wave particles, but with a crippling result. The new Yeerks are not viable and have been disposed of.)) I took a deep breath and continued. ((However, they are getting closer to their goal.))

The captain was thoughtful. ((How soon?))

((Months. Perhaps a year at most.)) I said heavily.

He nodded. ((Artanis. Can it be stopped?))

((I believe so, Captain. The experiments are being done in sector two on the fourth planet sir.))

The ship rocked suddenly, and I was knocked into Artanis. Zoran's fingers flew across the controls and resonators expertly.

((We have what appears to be two Mak ships, sir. I can't be sure! They came out of nowhere!)) Zoran said urgently.

((Visual.)) Feyorn ordered. ((Magnify.))

The hologram that had showed a map of space in the center of the room magnified, showing two sleek black ships about four times the size of our Andalite fighters. The ships seemed to shimmer, as if they were a mirage. Suddenly, the two ships were gone. They disappeared.

((Breeyar...)) Feyorn began.

Prince Breeyar was already halfway out the door before the captain could give any orders.

((Lost visual, I... I can't find them, sir!)) The warrior at sensors cried.

I had studied the computer aboard the Mak ship extensively. I knew they relied heavily on stealth and surprise. Their holograms were exceptional, but it left their defenses weaker.

The computer started giving sound-speech and thought-speak warnings.

((Port engine is at fifteen percent efficiency.)) The computer announced.

Warriors were frantically working at their controls. they were sending hand signals to each other.

((Got them! No! They are gone! I cannot keep a lock, sir.)) A warrior shouted.

The ship shuddered twice more and the computer sent out more warnings.

((Engine critical failure imminent.)) The computer said.

There had to be a way to detect them. Every ship leaves a trail.

I tried to remember what Alinar had taught me about subspace quantum mechanics.

I frowned.

Subspace quantum mechanics was never something I was very interested in, but Alinar had insisted I learn at least the basics.

((We cannot take much more, sir. Our port engine is leaking fuel.))

((Find them!)) Feyorn ordered.

The ship rocked again and multiple warnings were shouted.

I had an idea, it might just work.

((Sir.)) I said to the captain. He ignored me. I turned my eyes to the warrior at sensors.

((Scan for subspace energy fluctuations.)) I said urgently. ((Any change in the electrodynamic fields.))

The warrior at sensors just stared at me. He looked to the captain.

((Do it.)) The captain ordered.

((Sir! It is very faint, but I see something!)) He said in awe.

((Fire!)) The captain ordered Zoran.

Zoran fired, the concentration on his face evident as he interfaced with the computer.

The sleek black ship exploded, brilliant light filling the hologram.

((Got him!)) Zoran said calmly, but with an edge of excitement to his voice.

Our fighters quickly dispatched the second ship.

((Report.)) Feyorn snapped.

Zoran looked at me admirably.

((Port engine is leaking fuel sir. It would not have survived another hit. Moderate damage to our forward shredder.))

The captain ordered repair teams to fix the damage and rounded on me. I shrunk back, knowing I had done something wrong. I had not known what else to do.

((Never in all my years as captain has anyone had the audacity to give orders on my own battle bridge.)) He said seriously.

My hearts sank. ((Forgive me... I...)) I began. He held up a finger on his right hand to silence me.

((You very well may have saved my ship.)) Feyorn said with respect.

Prince Breeyar clopped lightly onto the bridge. His expression was steady. He took his station next to the captain.

((That was something. Interesting maneuver you did back there. I thought I was done for.)) He said with a smirk.

((Actually. It was Inara's idea.)) Zoran said.

I shifted uncomfortably.

Breeyar's main eyes focused on me.

((Well this is unexpected.))


	12. Chapter 12

I had returned to the dome. I had nothing else to do. We were still a few days from the Kelbrid home world, but the repairs would take a day or two. Zamir found me sometime later, still elated from battle. He said that had I been a warrior my stunt on the bridge would have probably led to a promotion. He also joked about his little sister stealing his glory.

I kicked lightly at the grass under a _t_ _herant_ tree I liked to feed near. This _therant_ tree was in its _le_ _uritic_ phase. The golden flowers just beginning to bloom. It made the grass around the tree much sweeter.

((I only did what anyone else would. I spoke out of turn, though. Everyone on this ship keeps staring at me as if I am going to sprout another head.)) I said, annoyed.

Zamir said goodbye and clopped off across the grass to meet Zoran, who had come to feed with me. Zoran trotted over, leaning gently against the _t_ _herant_ tree.

((That was incredible. How did you know?)) Zoran said.

((Any scientist would have been able to figure it out.)) I shook my head and trotted across the grass, absorbing the nutrients. Zoran followed me, hurrying to keep up.

Why was everyone making this out to be more than it was? Any scientist would have been able to find those ships. Well, most anyway. Perhaps they needed better-trained warriors aboard the battle bridge. I had once pictured myself serving aboard a dome ship bridge. But now I just wanted to go home.

((Prince Artanis did not believe so. He is beside himself. He won't shut up about it. Captain Feyorn is considering requesting a warrior trained specifically in the sciences permanently aboard the bridge.)) He laughed.

His expression turned hard as we ran.

((Inara, Captain Feyorn has informed me that the _Orthelya_ will rendezvous with the _Valorblade_ in two days.))

That was Zoran's ship. Perhaps they had changed their mind and had sent someone to retrieve me. My stunt on the bridge must have upset them worse than I thought.

I slowed to a gentle trot beside the small lake. I dipped a hoof into it to drink.

((Your ship? Why?)) I asked. ((Zamir said my father was coming.))

He just shook his head.

* * *

I was ordered to work with Prince Artanis over the next few days. We dug through every inch of the Mak computer and barely found anything of interest. The files were heavily protected, but any Andalite child could break through their primitive security measures.

((Sir. We have a ship transitioning from zero-space approximately two light years away.)) A warrior announced.

((Visual.)) The Captain said. ((Magnify.))

A ship appeared on the holographic viewer. It was hard to see from this distance.

((Magnification optimum.)) He ordered.

Then it appeared, my hearts leapt.

It was an Andalite ship. A Dauntless class. The ship consisted of the main portion being an elongated oval. It was much longer than the three swept back engines. A heavily powered main shredder arced overhead, looking like a graceful Andalite tail poised to strike.

She was a fast ship, with great beauty. Even I could see how perfectly crafted she was, even though I was no expert on ship design. That was my father's expertise. If the war ended in his lifetime he would go back to his peacetime occupation of designing ships and other crafts. He had designed and helped build the ship for Zoran.

((It is the Orthelya Captain. She is requesting visual communications.))

((Display.)) The captain said simply.

Ajaht's face appeared as a hologram in the center of the room.

((Captain Feyorn.)) Ajaht bowed respectfully, at least that is what it looked like. ((Requesting permission to dock.))

((Granted. Docking bay six.)) Captain Feyorn said. Then he added.

Ajaht nodded, then the viewer cut out, showing the vast emptiness of space.

((Prince Zoran, please greet the warrior in docking bay six. Inara-Nahele-Darath. You are dismissed.)) Captain Feyorn commanded.

I turned to leave but Artanis placed a hand on my arm.

((Perhaps you would like to spar with me this evening. I am afraid I am out of practice and I hear you enjoy it.)) Artanis offered.

I smiled at him. ((I would like that.))

I turned and I followed Zoran out of the bridge. Warriors seemed to rush past me, but with Zoran, they respectfully stepped aside.

I understood. Zoran seemed to radiate confidence. His stride was focused and unwavering. I had to make an effort to keep up.

((How are you liking working with Prince Artanis?)) He asked me.

I answered him truthfully.

((He is very kind. Even though I felt he resented my help at first.)) I offered. ((It is a welcome change. I needed the distraction.))

Zoran nodded, a strange expression on his face.

((I can understand, this situation is very unusual. He is not used to...)) He cut himself off and we finished the walk in silence.

Not used to a female knowing more than he did. I knew he felt that way. Most males would. However, he seemed comfortable working with me now. I enjoyed it as well.

Ajaht was waiting by the hatch to the _Orthelya_ with my father when we entered. He turned his main eyes to Zoran and immediately bowed.

((Not a scratch. I promise.)) Ajaht said to Zoran.

Zoran laughed.

((Thank you for taking such good care of her.)) Zoran said to Ajaht.

((Father!)) I cried and ran forward, embracing him. He wrapped his arms around me, laying his cheek against my forehead.

(( _Maiya_.)) He whispered quietly.

It was his nickname for me. It was Andalite for "Star of my heart."

Ajaht clopped over to Zoran, and for a moment their tail blades met, arcing over their shoulders. He turned to me as I stepped back.

((I am glad to see that you are well, Inara.)) Ajaht said, taking my hand in his.

Zoran bowed to my father as I watched him clop forward, a serious expression on his face as he stopped in front of Zoran. ((No, you do not bow to me.))

He did something incredible then. Father bowed respectfully in front of Zoran, placing his tail blade at his own throat. My eyes widened in shock, almost as wide as Zoran's.

((Upon my honor, I am indebted to you. You have my loyalty, my blade, and my life.))

The ritual was complete. Zoran stood shocked as my father lowered his tail. No one dared to move. The ritual of sacrifice was almost unheard of.

((Word has reached me of what you have done. If there is any way I can ever repay you, name it, and it will be so.))

He stood and took my hand then, placing it in Zoran's. I couldn't help but return Zoran's smile.

Zoran nodded thoughtfully. ((It would dishonor me, my prince, to ask for any more than you have given me.))

* * *

We clopped down the main shaft of the ship.

We were led into a small meeting room located by the battle bridge. Father left us there, heading off towards the bridge.

((What is this about? I thought Inara was to be returned home.)) Zoran said, puzzled.

((I wish to remain here, for now, I know I can help and you may need me. I have studied the Mak database extensively.)) I said firmly.

((You have already helped, more than you know. Inara, you must understand. I only wish for your safety. It's not that I think you are incapable, I know how strong you are. However, If the Yeerks were to capture you...They would soon have technological capabilities to rival our own.)) He explained.

I just nodded. I knew he was right, and that I would have to leave the ship soon. I would miss them terribly.

((You should never underestimate the power of one female.)) Ajaht said, surprising me.

In the center of the room was a large holographic display. Various small plants decorated the edges of the room that were not covered in computers, as well as a small fountain in one corner.

Ajaht began to pace along the blue-green grass.

((Inara is to remain here, at least for now.)) He stated plainly.

Zamir entered then, Zoran and went to stand by Ajaht.

Zoran had started to protest, but Ajaht held up one hand.

He looked at us all very seriously. ((What we are about to discuss will not leave this room. This is a level seven situation.))

Level seven? That was the council's clearance level.

Zamir straightened and Zoran just nodded. I felt unsure if I should be here. I shifted uncomfortably.

((The council and I have agreed that the situation with the new Yeerk breed is too dire to ignore. We must act before this new plague is released upon us.))

Zoran nodded again. ((Agreed. We cannot afford to let the Yeerk filth spread. What is our mission?))

Ajaht turned his main eyes to me. ((Our mission is to locate the facility and destroy it. Inara, our people need you as well. You know your _Faella_ project better than anyone. The council would like to know if it would be possible to alter it to react with these new Yeerks?))

Was the council asking for my help? It was ludicrous. I almost laughed.

((If I can get a sample of the DNA, it would be possible. However, altering it would take too much time. A broader based design could work, however.))

His eyes narrowed. ((Explain.))

I explained to him how to alter the units. I would bet half my tail that Zamir's eyes glazed over during my explanation.

((How long would the alteration take?))

((If I am to create the units from the basics? A month.)) I said heavily.

((I have brought a collection of units from the home world.)) He said.

That would make things much easier.

((Begin the alteration immediately. We leave when you are finished.))

((It should only take a day or two if I have my equipment.)) I corrected.

I nodded. I did not want to go anywhere near a Yeerk again. But I would do anything in my power to hurt the Yeerks.

((Ajaht, you can't be serious. This is a warrior's mission. Inara should remain here.)) Zamir said.

I shot him a poisonous look. ((I am going.))

((Absolutely not!)) Zoran said firmly.

I turned my main eyes to Zoran and clopped over to stand in front of him.

((I did not realize you know more about my research than I do. I suppose if something goes wrong you will know how to fix it? I also didn't realize you were a class six biochemist. How fortunate for us.)) I said icily.

((Ajaht is almost a class five. I am sure he can handle..))

I turned and left then, heading back to the dome. Zoran followed me. I was furious. I didn't like others deciding things for me.

Artanis greeted us as we entered the dome. He smiled brightly and bowed to Zoran. Zoran glared at him and I noticed a subtle exchange between the two of them. Artanis's nostrils flared and he pushed past us into the ship.

((Artanis!)) I called after him, then rounded on Zoran. ((What was that about?)) I said, my tail twitching.

I knew he had said something to him.

((Inara, please do not be upset with me. I am just trying to protect you.))

((Is this how it is going to be? I am not content to stand in some gilded cage.)) I said angrily.

I pushed past him, moving towards the exit. He stood there a moment, a look of defeat on his face. My anger ebbed away immediately.

I sighed and turned, walking back to him.

((You must understand me. You know me better than anyone. I can handle myself. I am going. I will, however, promise to be careful.)) I said softly.

He reached for my hand and squeezed it gently.

((I will try to be less protective. Try to understand, it is in my nature. Just as it is in your nature to be a magnet for trouble.)) He said, sighing.

I was sent to the lab on board the _Valorblade_. It was very small and didn't have half the capabilities my lab at home did. It didn't look as if it had even been used before now. They were clearly not equipped to deal with situations such as these.

There were two other Andalites in the lab. By now I was used to being ignored or either gawked at aboard the _Valorblade_. This was something new entirely.

The first warrior, whose name was Aiire, ignored me completely. He alternated looks of amusement or disgust like I was something stuck to the bottom of his hoof. I couldn't understand why someone would hate me so quickly.

The second warrior was Ajaht, and he seemed pleased to work with me, and genuinely interested in my work. I had always liked Ajaht. He treated me with respect and as an equal.

I would work mostly with Ajaht that day, even though he was very intelligent, I still had to explain some of the more advanced parts of my research. But he learned very quickly and smiled a lot.

((This is very impressive work.)) Ajaht said. ((So this is all that protects us from infestation. Fascinating.)) He held up the small injector.

Aiire snorted, keeping his eyes on the computer.

((You should not be here. This is a vessel for warriors, not a delicate female. You might hurt that pretty face of yours.))

Ajaht shot him a nasty look. I ignored him. I didn't have time for this.

((How exactly does it work? I have always been curious.)) Ajaht asked.

I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

I took the injector from him carefully and smiled.

((These micro-bionic units are placed on the cerebral cortex. They are programmed to attack a certain DNA strand. I programmed them to attack Yeerk DNA. If a Yeerk enters one of us, the units will activate, destroying their cells from the inside out.))

It would be quite painful, but quick. I decided not to mention that.

* * *

We had altered the units to a simpler level within half a day. Ajaht was extremely helpful. I wished I had him to help back at the University. The units would now attack Yeerk DNA at a more basic level.

The door to the lab trilled, and Zoran stuck his upper torso in.

((Inara?)) He said politely. ((I expected you twenty minutes ago.))

Aiire stood at attention.

((At ease.)) Zoran ordered.

He relaxed about three hairs.

I quickly handed the data pad off to Ajaht, who was frowning at me.

((I am sorry.)) I said, clopping out after Zoran. ((I was distracted.))

Zoran sent Ajaht a curious look as I moved past him out into the corridor.

I had promised to feed with Zoran, but I had gotten so caught up with the work.

((How is your work coming?)) Zoran asked as we ran across the grassy dome floor.

My stalk eyes met his. ((We have finished what you requested. It is ready. I could not have done it so quickly without Ajaht. He has been invaluable.))

It felt good to run. If I did not look up, I could almost swear we were on the home world. We stopped to drink at the small lake.

((Yes, he seems to enjoy working with you as well.)) Zoran said.

I smiled. ((That was nice of him to say, no one else seems to think I can do anything around here.))

Zoran shook his head. ((He didn't say anything. it is obvious by the way he watches you.))

I laughed and removed my hoof from the water. Ajaht was friendly, yes. But I had never noticed anything more. I was with Zoran anyway.

((Zoran-Istfal-Valad. Are you jealous?)) I said teasingly.

He turned his eyes away for a moment then back to mine, confirming my suspicion.

((I may be a Prince, Inara. But I am a male first.)) He began.

((I wanted to ask you something. Would it be possible to transfer the units into a projectile form? And would it affect a controller in the same way?))

I was puzzled.

((In theory yes. I had been attempting to do so before...)) I said. ((Before...))

I shook my head and Zoran nodded. He knew before was when my father was a controller. Even now it was difficult to think about.

((Do it. It is imperative that you ascertain a way to convert the units into a projectile form. Reveal no more than you must to anyone.))

He paused, taking my arm and leading me over to a cluster of trees.

((There is something else.)) He paused for a moment, seeming unsure. ((The council has requested a _Xiathus_ virus for this mission, would you be able to cultivate one here?))

I had once been developing viruses for a brief time with Estrid for the council, and for a while it seemed justified. With her help I had developed a deadly prion virus I called _Xiathus_. My hatred for the Yeerks had fueled my ambition. But I couldn't condone killing in that way anymore. I had decided to move into a more honorable profession and I had destroyed all traces of my virus and its research over a year ago.

I looked at him with shock and anger. ((Why? I told you I never wanted to work with that virus again...))

He turned his eyes down to the grass. ((It is confidential. I have my orders. Inara, it is important.))

Always the loyal warrior. I respected him more for it, but lately, it frustrated me.

((It would take months to create that virus. And I would need my lab since I had all traces of it destroyed. The facility here does not have the required equipment.)) I said.

Zoran's expression hardened. ((No Inara, some of the virus was salvaged and put into stasis until it might be needed. It was classified as Apex level weapons intelligence and kept secret. Your father has had it sent here.))

((You knew?)) I asked him. ((My father knew?))

He said nothing. He had never mentioned anything. It hurt immensely.

((I can't believe you kept this from me. Did you know the entire time?)) I said. I tried to keep my expression even, as I clopped away.

He looked guiltily at me and followed.

I ignored Zoran as he approached, cautiously. ((Inara...Wait. I'm sorry.)) He placed a hand gently on my arm. I shrugged him off and turned to face him.

((You knew!)) I said angrily. ((You knew and you didn't tell me! Did you steal the virus yourself when I was disposing of it? Or did you order someone else to do it for you?))

((You know I could not say anything. I was under...)) He started.

((Orders! Yes, I know! Orders before anything else.)) I was angry, I felt lost, and my hearts ached. ((Why would you keep this from me? What else are you keeping from me? How long have you been lying to me?))

I began to pace. My tail was twitching involuntarily. How could he do this to me? Creating that virus was the worst thing I had ever done. He knew how I felt about it. I felt betrayed.

The virus would break down specific DNA at a cellular level, similar to my _Faella._ However, it would be done more slowly, and it was very painful. It could take many hours for a creature to die. It was cruel. I had created it out of anger, I had been a fool.

I knew I had to do this, it was my fault the virus even existed in the first place. If the council had requested it, there must be a reason.

((Alright. I... I will do it.)) I said quietly.

((Thank you.)) Zoran said kindly.

His eyes warmed and he reached to place a hand on my arm.

((Do not touch me.))

I stepped away and galloped towards the main shaft, not looking back. I didn't want to look at him. I couldn't see the pain I knew was on his face. I knew it was the same pain I felt in my hearts. I wondered what else he was keeping from me.


	13. Chapter 13

I looked down at the half finished cuff in my hands. Mother was always much better at making these than I was. Somehow hers always looked professionally made. I frowned.

I missed her very much. I missed her fussing over my fur, and even her scolding me. I even missed Father, even if he was a bit too protective of me. I wish I was back there now.

I sighed and knelt down in the grass of the dome. I was in a particularly dense part of the trees here, and the flowers were plentiful under the large therant trees. The thickness of the trees made it difficult to run here, but it had become my place aboard the ship. I didn't get stared at so much when I hid here.

I carefully gathered another small flower, weaving it into the wide band of twigs and leaves I had woven. The flowers were beautiful here. All colors could be found, but I favored the blue and gold particularly.

After some time and much patience, I had fashioned a decent looking cuff. It was missing something, though.

A rustling to my right startled me, causing me to yelp and drop my creation. Ajaht was pushing his way through the therant branches hesitantly, causing some of the golden blossoms to flutter to the ground. An apologetic look appeared on his face as he looked at the alarm on my face.

((I didn't mean to startle you.))

I picked up the cuff, examining it. A few of the flowers had loosened, and I took a few seconds to weave them back into place.

((It's alright.)) I stood and turned to him, flushing and offering him a sincere smile. ((I didn't think anyone else came here.))

((I enjoy solitude from time to time.)) Ajaht said simply as he approached me.

I knew exactly how he felt. Lately, I hadn't felt like myself and spent most of my time alone.

((I am sorry. I will leave you with your thoughts.)) I made to walk past him, the way he had come.

((Wait.)) Ajaht's hand reached out before hesitating. He frowned and dropped his hand as I turned back to him. ((What is this project?)) He was looking at my hands, or to the small cuff there.

((Oh. Um.)) I flushed, my eyes looking at the grass as he came to stand in front of me. ((It's nothing. Really, it's just a distraction- Something to pass the time.))

((May I?)) I nodded as Ajaht reached for my hand. He took the small cuff from me. ((It's lovely.)) He stepped forward hesitantly and slid the cuff around my upper arm. ((Hmm.)) He backed away a step, looking me over. ((It's missing something.))

I watched Ajaht kneel down in the flowers, a short time later he stood, taking my arm and sliding a pink blossom into the weave. Goosebumps appeared on my skin at his touch.

I turned my arm when he released me, examining the new addition. I smiled warmly at him as more therant blossoms fell around us. ((Thank you, It's...))

((Beautiful.)) Ajaht reached up, and ever so gently, he removed a golden therant blossom that had landed on my shoulder. He tucked the flower behind my ear and I flushed.

((Yes, it is.))

Ajaht's easy playfulness disappeared and his features became thoughtful. ((How are you, Inara?)) He kept his tone careful, the evenness betraying no emotion.

((I'm fine.)) I lied.

His eyes narrowed and I knew he didn't believe me. ((How are you really? And don't try that "I'm fine" again. I'm not buying it.))

I frowned at him, wrapping my arms around my torso. I thought I had everyone fooled, but Ajaht seemed to see right through me.

((I must have said "I'm fine" at least a hundred times this week.))

Ajaht's gray eyes were understanding, and he just nodded. ((Did you mean any of it?)) He had nice eyes. Dark gray with specks of gold.

((Not once.)) I should have felt strange, telling all this to Ajaht. But somehow, he was very easy to talk to.

I hadn't wanted anyone to worry about me, to bear the burden I did. Especially Zoran. I wasn't keeping things from him on purpose, but every time he cast me a worried look I felt somehow it was my fault, so I had gotten better at hiding things, better at forcing a smile.

((What you went through was horrible, Inara.)) He paused, his eyes watching the changing expression on my face.

((I am stronger than I look.)) I said defensively, even though my shaky thoughts betrayed my true emotion. He smiled warmly at me and nodded.

((I know you are. I just thought. If you need to talk, I have been through similar.))

((No.)) I said quickly and forcefully.

((I won't force you.)) He laid his hand gently on my wrist. ((Forgive me.))

((It's alright.)) I shook my head in frustration. ((I can't be on edge forever. I need to get on with my life. It's just...))

((It's the nightmares, isn't it?))

I stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief. ((How did you know?))

Ajaht took one of my hands in both of his. ((This is war. The fear, the nightmares, the uncertainty. That is why we don't want females in the military.)) He paused as he saw the alarm on my face. ((You misunderstand me. It stems not from an inability or deficient. This war taints people, changes them in unforeseen ways. You are too precious for us to allow this war to destroy you. We must protect that which we hold most dear.))

I had never thought of it that way. I had barely chosen to respond when the trees parted to my left, Zoran stepping through the branches. His eyes flickered immediately to our hands and Ajaht stepped away from me.

Ajaht bowed respectfully in Zoran's direction. Zoran's tail raised slightly in response, his nostrils flaring as he crossed to me, ignoring Ajaht completely.

His gaze held mine, and my breath caught as he nuzzled me roughly, sliding his arms around my waist. For a moment I had forgotten I was angry with him. I remembered Ajaht was there a little too late and I pulled back reluctantly, my cheeks flushing. My breaths were coming in uneven as a result of his sudden assault.

((Hello, Ajaht.)) Zoran had turned to face Ajaht, keeping a firm grip around my waist as I tried to pull away.

For what seemed like an eternity, Ajaht and Zoran stood, saying nothing. I frowned as I looked between the two males. Zoran and Ajaht had always been good friends, and I wondered what this was about.

((It was wonderful to see you again, Inara.)) Ajaht's tone was kind, and he smiled warmly at me. ((I look forward to our next meeting.)) His expression reversed while he bowed to Zoran. ((If you would excuse me, my prince.))

Zoran moved to face me when Ajaht disappeared through the trees. His expression was much kinder than moments ago, but with an edge of tenderness.

((Is everything alright?)) He began tracing my face with his fingertips. ((You seemed upset before.))

Upset wasn't exactly the right word. The tension in the air was gone now, but the memory of it made me shiver.

((Zoran...)) I frowned at him as I pushed against his torso. I was still angry with him. He just pulled me closer, his fingers brushing against the flower cuff.

((Did you make this?)) I flushed again, moving to take the stupid cuff off. His hand caught mine, interlacing our fingers. ((Leave it, it looks lovely on you.))

((I should get back to the lab.))

Zoran pulled me tighter against him, his hand making his way up to the back of my neck.

((Zoran, I have work to do.)) I let out a gasp as his tail slid up my back legs.

((They can wait.)) He growled. Before I had a chance to react, he was kissing me passionately, causing my back legs to wobble unsteadily.

((I am still mad at you!)) I tried to make my tone sound stern, but all I managed was barely a whisper. ((You can't just kiss me and make me forget...))

The world seemed to spin for a moment and I swayed, vaguely aware of Zoran catching me and lowering me to the grass.

((Inara?)) His expression was worried as my eyes fluttered open, trying to focus on his face. ((Stay here, I'm going to get the physician.))

((I'm alright.)) Zoran helped me to my hooves and my face burned with embarrassment. ((You made me faint!))

All of the worry and agitation drained from his face as he released me, replaced with amusement before boiling over, causing Zoran to clutch his side as he laughed.

((It's not funny!)) I grumbled at him, my face burning now.

((Yes it is. My very presence is intoxicating is it?))

((Very much so. But I still don't see how this is funny!)) Zoran was doubled over in laughter now. ((Ugh!)) I stalked off, heading for the exit of the dome, leaving Zoran alone in the trees.

* * *

((I don't understand!)) I said, frustrated.

I was back in the lab with Ajaht and Aiire.

Ajaht clopped over to me as I disengaged from the interface. I began to pace across the red-blue grass.

((Anything I can help you with?)) He asked hopefully.

His tone was kind, and it still took me by surprise.

I sighed and turned to him, smiling weakly.

((Not unless you know of a way to stop the isolinear units from breaking apart at a velocity of 460 meters per second.)) I said in frustration.

((What have the simulations shown?))

((The deuterium isotopes are breaking down at a cellular level and I do not know why.))

He looked thoughtfully at me.

((Did you try...)) He started.

((Yes! I already tried purifying the isotopes. All the simulations show failure. They continue to deteriorate.))

I kept pacing, while Ajaht and Aiire both watched me. Aiire was absolutely useless. I did not even know if he would have been any help. He never offered.

((Is everything alright? You seem agitated. Perhaps you need a break, it will help you relax, and think clearly.)) Ajaht said kindly.

Aiire laughed as Ajaht stiffened. He shot Aiire a poisonous look, clearly about something he has said privately. He had been making these kinds of comments over the past day. It did not matter to me.

I sighed and turned back to the computer. ((I am fine. And there is no time for that, I need to figure this out.))

((Inara.)) Ajaht said privately. ((I need to feed. You must be hungry as well. Would you like to join me?))

His stalk eyes were locked on Aiire.

((I am not very hungry.)) I lied. ((But thank you, I can handle myself as well.))

I knew Zoran normally fed about this time, and I did not want to encounter him. I had barely eaten earlier, and I was ravenous. But I was still far too angry to eat anyway.

Ajaht looked at me regretfully and left. I interfaced with the console again and began to input new calculations.

((If you are going to be useless, you might as well go to the dome.)) I spat.

Aiire put his data pad down and clopped over to me.

((You do not belong on this ship. You should not be here. Especially the daughter of the abomination.)) He spat.

((My father.)) I answered defiantly and disengaged from the console. ((My father is an honored War-Prince. He is three times the warrior you could ever hope to be.))

He smirked down at me. He was at least a head taller than me.

((Your father is a traitor.)) Aiire sneered.

My tail blade was at his throat before I had even decided to move it. I clenched my fists to stop their shaking.

Aiire laughed and curled his tail around mine, knocking it aside.

((What do you expect to do with that?)) He taunted.

I moved to push past him, and his arm shot out, blocking my way.

((You are an insolent female, aren't you?))

My main eyes narrowed as I looked up at him. I couldn't show him that he got to me.

((I have work to do, let me pass.))

((And if I do not?)) He said simply.

I sighed, getting tired of his posturing.

((Let me pass, or I will inform the Captain of how absolutely pointless your presence here is. A child could do your work.)) I spat.

He glared murderously at me.

((You will regret that, female.)) Aiire sneered.

((I can take you)) I threatened.

((Prove it female.)) Aiire said, his eyes dark. ((Go tail to tail with me.))

Aiire never seemed to use my name. I don't know if he even knew it. Perhaps he called me female to mock me. He considered it a weakness. I would show him just how wrong he was.

He let me pass and followed me to the dome, clopping over to a clear patch of grass, away from the practicing warriors. Artanis was running, feeding off in the distance.

I probably should have been afraid of Aiire, but I was too angry today. I would use him to alleviate my anger.

You would think he is very attractive to look at. Until he spoke.

He was very tall and heavily muscled. His tail was stronger than my small female one, and his blade much larger. I knew he would be stronger than me, but I had speed as my advantage.

Aiire raised his tail up over his shoulder and began to circle me. He had a look of pure confidence and arrogance on his face. He reminded me of an _Eland_ circling its prey.

I assumed the proper fighting stance Zoran had taught me and stared at him defiantly. I arced my tail up over my shoulder, keeping my stalk eyes on his tail, my main eyes on his as I was taught.

Fwapp! I struck at his neck. He wrenched his head to the side.

((Not quick enough.)) He taunted loudly. ((Is that fear I see, little female?))

I knew I couldn't beat him. That wasn't the reason I was here. I was proving a point. Perhaps I could at least get a hit in on him.

((I am not afraid of you.))

Fwapp! His tail flew forward and I jerked my head to the side, the blade missed me by inches.

He was fast. Too fast.

((You should be.)) He sneered.

I smirked back at him. He was an arrogant fool.

Fwapp! His tail cracked at the air as it soared towards me, too fast to see. He turned it sideways at the last second, hitting me with the flat part of his blade against the side of my head. I had underestimated him.

Aiire barked out a laugh.

((Inara!)) Artanis had clopped over to us. ((Aiire! What are you doing?))

I was stunned for a moment, I leapt back nimbly. cursing.

((Stay out of this Artanis.)) Aiire snapped.

Fwapp! Fwapp! I pivoted left, dodging his blade and sending my own strike at his knees. He staggered and I ducked, avoiding his tail as it rebounded. I sent another strike at his neck, hitting him with the blunt side.

Warriors had stopped to watch, some cheering us on. Others had varying looks of shock on their faces. I did not have time for them. I had to focus.

I jumped back out of range of his tail before he could retaliate. He glared at me and ran his fingers over his neck.

((You will pay for that, female.)) He spat.

His eyes were glittering dangerously as he looked me over inquisitively, trying to ascertain my thoughts. I was dying to know what he was thinking, but he kept his expression even.

I smirked at him again.

Crack! I jumped away from his tail strike, but it grazed my shoulder. I used the momentum to swing my tail around in a half circle and aimed it for his torso.

Clang! Blocked!

I cursed, jumping left over his tail as it aimed for my legs. I pivoted, twisting in midair and swung my tail as hard as I could.

Crack! I hit Aiire across the side of his head with the blunt side of my blade. The impact caused him to tumble to the ground. He quickly rolled to his hooves, panting.

((You are a fool.)) I said bitterly.

Fwapp!

I blocked his blow. He was fast, and so strong. The muscles in my tail ached.

Fwapp!

I felt the wind his strike caused against my neck, but I had dodged it by millimeters.

We continued to exchange blows, his always coming far too close for comfort. The warriors continued to stare, some seemed like they wondered if they should intervene, shooting looks back and forth.

I was tiring, but so was he. We were both breathing heavily. I had never fought like this with Zoran before. I knew Zoran was holding back.

He glared at me, nostrils flaring. He looked as if he wanted to remove my head. I had never been looked at with such hatred.

((Stop this!)) Artanis cried.

We both ignored him. I had already proven my point, however, I wanted to humiliate him more.

I arced my tail blade high, ready to block his next strike. I couldn't take much more.

Fwapp! Fwapp! Fwapp!

He came at me, striking at me quickly, I had to jump back each time to avoid them. He kept pushing me back. He was relentless.

I struck at his knees, dodging a strong strike at my own.

I was panting, each strike taking its toll on my aching muscles.

Fwapp! Clang!

I blocked his strike, our tail blades curled around each others.

Artanis gasped, worry showing on his face.

Aiire used his strength to push against mine. My tail muscles strained from the effort and finally, my tail buckled, the momentum knocking me to my knees.

Fwapp! Fwapp!

Two lightning fast strikes hit me on both sides of my head.

Fwapp! His tail blade pressed against my throat. Aiire moved forward, keeping his blade still and looked down at me triumphantly.

((What is this?!)) Zoran roared, trotting over with Zamir and Breeyar.

The warriors that had come to watch scattered as Zoran appeared.

((Just practicing.)) I said calmly, in a daze. I tried to breathe evenly, not letting my fatigue show.

((Aiire at ease.)) Zoran commanded. ((Now.))

Aiire was still smirking, savoring his victory over me. I knew I had embarrassed him though.

((Of course, my Prince. Just an innocent diversion. Barely worth mentioning.)) He lowered his blade swiftly.

((Ah!)) I cried. He had cut me shallowly. I rubbed my neck, and as I pulled my fingers back, I felt the warmth of blood on my fingertips.

Aiire smirked and galloped off, his tail held high. Artanis followed him, looking murderous.

((What were you thinking?)) Zoran said furiously.

He began examining my superficial wound. It would be fine. Aiire had cut me on purpose.

((I am fine. I needed a sparring partner. I also needed to prove a point.)) I muttered, stepping back subtly.

Zamir was looking at me in awe. Breeyar just nodded.

((You definitely did, little sister. Those were some impressive moves. I guess you picked up something from watching my matches.)) Zamir said.

Zoran shot him a furious look.

((Enough.)) Zoran commanded. ((If you would excuse me.))

Zoran and Breeyar turned to head in the direction Aiire went, but Zoran stopped when I sent him a pleading look. I had defended myself. I did not need his help.

((Lightning fast. I caught the end of it... The way Aiire's hooves went up over his head like that... I will never forget...))

Of course!

((Lightning!)) I said. ((That is it! Zamir you are a genius!))

I trotted back across the dome with Zamir and Zoran following. I stopped near the exit to the central shaft.

((Of course I am.)) Zamir said. ((But what did I do in particular this time?))

((How could I have not seen it before!)) I said excitedly.

Zoran was laughing, the anger gone from his face.

((What is it?)) He asked.

((If I ionize the particles with a resonating energy field it should force the particles into a state of temporary flux, which I can then encapsulate on a microscopic level at sub-zero temperature.)) I said, turning to them. ((It should work!))

Zamir looked blankly at Zoran as I waited for their reaction.

((No idea.)) Zoran said, moving his stalk eyes back and forth.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, shaking my head.

* * *

It took only a day to make the necessary adjustments to the units, even with Ajaht helping me. Aiire went back to ignoring me completely, which I preferred.

((There is only one problem.)) I said, holding up the small cylinder. ((Once these units are activated, they will remain stable for only a few hours. After that they will not be viable.))

Ajaht took the data pad and the cylinder from me.

((Thank you Inara, it truly was a pleasure. These past few days have been unexpected. I have learned much from you.)) Ajaht said warmly.

I had learned much from Ajaht as well.

I knew the council was considering females in the military. However, no one believed they would go through with it.

Zoran entered the lab then, looking somber. Aiire and Ajaht stood at attention once again.

((Please give us a moment.)) Zoran said to Ajaht and Aiire.

They both quickly left the lab and I turned back to my console. I did not want to be alone with him right now. I kept my eyes on the holo and I heard him approach cautiously.

((Inara, I must apologize.)) He began.

((Stop.)) I said.

I slumped and my stalk eyes drooped as I turned to him. His face was sincere and I probably would have done the same in his position, and I told him so. It still hurt very much.

((No more lies.)) I said simply, stepping forward.

Zoran nodded.

((It is time to go.)) Zoran said.


	14. Chapter 14

((Computer, transfer the _Xiathus_ virus into a sealed vial safe for transport.)) I commanded.

I scooped up the vial from the table and we clopped in silence to docking bay six.

Ajaht-Litsom-Esth was already waiting for us with Zamir outside the _Orthelya_.

We had each acquired one of the Mak prisoners in preparation for this mission. I was not looking forward to morphing the strange creatures. I would never admit it, but morphing scared me. The idea of not having my tail was unsettling. Not to mention part of your mass being extruded into Z-space.

It was estimated to take less than half a day to reach the planet. It would have only taken minutes at maximum burn, but years would have passed on the planet's surface.

Zamir took the helm and began the undocking procedure.

((Power up.)) Zamir commanded the computer.

The ship came to life, the monitors and computers lit up. The engines roared to life, vibrating through the ship.

Ajaht took the sealed vial from me and placed it into a small opening in one of the computer consoles.

((You can monitor the virus from here.)) He explained.

I thanked him and interfaced with the computer, pulling up a holo of the virus's data. Everything seemed in order.

((Launch sequence activated, ten seconds remaining.)) Zamir said.

((Power weapons Ajaht. Let us hope we do not have to use them.)) Zoran stated.

((Five seconds to launch)) The computer announced.

The screen ahead of us blanked and I could see the vastness of space ahead of us.

((Go to burn on my mark. Standard acceleration.)) Zoran said.

FWOOOSH!

We suddenly shot out of the hatch. My stalk eyes were locked on the transparent bulkhead. It was beautiful, and terrifying at the same time. There is nothing like being in the vastness of space to make you feel very small.

((Now Zamir. We need to get some distance from the _Valorblade_ before we enter Z-space.))

((Transition to Z-space in two minutes.)) Zamir reported.

Ajaht moved behind me, peering over my shoulder at the holo.

((How did you compensate for the instability in the replication process?)) He asked.

I stared at him for a moment.

((You understand my work?)) I said in shock. ((Forgive me, I do not mean to be rude. Warriors do not usually show interest in Biochemistry.))

He smiled at me.

((Transitioning into Zero-space.)) Zamir announced.

There was another loud FWOOSH! And the stars became a blur as we tunneled into the white emptiness of Z-space.

((I studied Biochemistry on the home world for a short time. If the war ends in my lifetime I would like to resume my studies.))

I turned back to the holo.

((Well.)) I said, bringing up the DNA sequence on the holo. ((I disabled these genes here and reversed this one.))

I pointed to the screen, highlighting the affected genes.

((I was able to disable the antigenic drift that would cause them to mutate.))

He nodded thoughtfully.

((Of course.))

Ajaht was not what I had expected in a warrior. We talked about our studies for a while. He was highly intelligent. I knew that from working with him earlier. I wondered why he had joined the military, so I asked him.

((It was my father's wish, and I felt I had a duty to our people.)) He said honestly.

Zoran clopped over to us.

((Warrior scientist and an artist. The new ideal.)) Zoran said.

He sounded like my father.

Ajaht laughed.

((A warrior first. You were born with your tail ready, my friend.))

((We should get some rest. I will take the first watch.)) Zoran said.

I used Zoran's quarters since there were only three aboard the ship. It was decently sized and I noticed there was much more plant life here than in the rest of the ship. The grass was red-blue and I crushed it gently under my hooves as I walked into the room.

The taste was unmistakable. It was _Razra_ , my favorite grass.

This small gesture of kindness overwhelmed me for a moment. Had he really remembered my favorite grass?

I settled in to sleep, taking a deep breath and closing all but my right stalk eye. I had trouble sleeping normally, but now I feared closing my eyes. I did not want to see the Visser's face in my mind anymore. I managed to drift into a dreamless sleep after a while.

* * *

((Inara.))

Something touched my shoulder and I jerked awake, swinging my tail around in defense. My tail was blocked by another blade.

It took me a moment to realize I was not dreaming and that it was Zoran standing in front of me.

((I didn't mean to startle you.)) He said as we lowered our tails. ((Did you dream of Him again?))

I shook my head and turned to him, sliding my hands around his waist.

((No. Not this time. I am sorry I attacked you. I didn't mean to...))

He silenced me by stroking my face gently. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes.

I smiled at him.

((You are such a kind male. Did you plant this grass for me?)) I asked.

He continued tracing my face with his fingertips. I leaned up and nuzzled my cheek against his for a moment. He groaned appreciatively and trembled.

((I did.)) He said as I pulled back. ((We should be wed by now. When we return home, I do not want to wait.))

I traced a finger down his torso and Zoran shuddered again, his eyelids heavy. I grinned at the effect I had on him.

The door to our quarters trilled and Zoran let out a curse.

We pulled apart regretfully and Zoran ran his hands over his sides, straightening his fur.

((Enter.))

Ajaht leaned his upper body in.

((My Prince, we are approaching our destination.)) Ajaht said.

Zoran sighed, sending me a look of yearning. He clopped out of the doorway and I followed him.

((Beginning descent into normal space.)) Zamir reported.

((Weapons ready, my Prince.)) Ajaht said.

((Engage holograms. Switch to manual thrusters.))

Zorans face appeared agitated. I clopped over to the holographic display. It showed the large planet, about two times the size of our own. It was mostly green with small bodies of water. Stars twinkled around the planet, but no ships.

((There are no Yeerk vessels. Unless they are cloaked.)) Ajaht reported again.

It made no sense. Weren't the Maks voluntary? At least that was what their database reported.

((Why would they need to hide if their hosts are voluntary?))

Ajaht turned his main eyes to me.

((That is an excellent question. Perhaps...))

WHUMPF!

The ship rocked and Zoran leapt to his station, his hands flying across the controls

((Report))

((We are being tractored by an unknown vessel.)) Zamir said urgently. ((Sending a feedback pulse along the beam... No effect.))

The computer shouted out warnings as the pulse doubled back.

((They are requesting a two-way communications channel.)) Ajaht relayed.

((Do it.))

A Mak face appeared in the holographic display.

"I am Commander Sinlat. You will disable your weapons and prepare to be boarded. Any act other than your complete surrender will result in the destruction of your ship."

((I am Commander Zoran-Istfal-Valad. You have committed an act of war against the Andalite people by attacking us. Release us and we may forget this transgression.))

The Mak kept his expression steady and he gestured with his hands to one of his crew members.

The _Orthelya_ rocked violently and I was knocked to the grass. The computer shouted warnings in thought-speak.

((Portside engine is offline. Life support at twenty percent.)) The emotionless voice said.

"That was a warning shot. The next shot will be more than just a warning. You have two minutes to comply."

The holo cut out, reverting to the visage of space.

Zoran began to pace, his stalk eyes turned to Ajaht.

((Can we fire?)) He asked.

((At this distance we would be destroyed as well as the enemy ship.))

((We must retreat.)) He said heavily. ((Is a jump to Z-space possible?))

((A jump with the tractor beam engaged would rip us apart.)) Zamir said heavily.

He turned his eyes to Ajaht.

((Prepare to fire all weapons at the Mak ship.))

The ship shuddered once more and Ajaht's stalk eyes straightened in alarm.

((Shredders are offline, Commander.)) Ajaht said in alarm.

Zoran cursed.

((Ready an ionic dispersion charge.))

((Commander, there is another ship of unknown origin on an intercept course with the Mak ship.)) Zamir said.

The Mak ship fired once more, and I was thrown against a console. A small explosion knocked Ajaht to the ground. He was burned across his torso. He leapt to his hooves, ignoring his injury.

((They have broken off, attempting to make a jump to Zero-space.)) Zamir said, his voice unsteady. And to the computer he added. ((Maximum burn.))

((Unable to process your request. Engines are offline.))

Zamir cursed once more. Zoran slumped and I moved beside him, placing a hand on his arm. He turned his main eyes to mine.

((We tried.))

Ajaht's hands flew across the controls and he pulled up a visual of the two alien ships. They were locked in battle!

((Commander.)) Ajaht said, his thoughts faltering. ((The two ships have engaged each other.))

If the new ship won perhaps we would have a chance.

((They are coming around for another pass!)) Ajaht cried.

((Ajaht! Is that charge ready? We have one shot…. Now!)) Zoran ordered.

The Mak ship was very close now, coming around to finish us off.

Ajaht fired, sending the dispersion charge directly at the Mak ship.

The ship exploded silently in the emptiness of space.

Zamir let out a sigh, slumping in relief.

((We are not safe yet. We have no idea of knowing if that ship will attack us as well.)) Zoran said.

Ajaht was looking bad now, his back legs wobbled slightly. I asked Zoran where the med kits were and he showed me.

I took one of the small kits and clopped quickly over to Ajaht. The burn was worse than I had thought. He made no sound but I could see the pain was evident on his face.

((Hold still.)) I said. ((This will hurt.))

I coated the burn with some _eurayle_ salve, apologizing as Ajaht winced.

((What is it?)) I asked curiously as Ajaht looked down at me. ((Did I hurt you?))

((It is nothing.)) He said, shaking his head. ((Thank you.))

I only had a basic medical knowledge and I hoped I was doing it right. I began dressing the wound. Hopefully it would heal within a few days.

If we survived that long.

I returned the supplies to the storage unit as the console trilled once more.

A race I had never seen before appeared. They had two arms and two legs. Their main eyes were like our own Andalite eyes, but their heads were slightly rounder. They seemed to have no mouthparts, a signature of alien races. The skin of the creature was a reddish brown on its arms face and, neck. They had looser brown-tan skin over the rest of their bodies. Two large wings were folded along its back.

((I am Ar'Ket, of the Uet'Ard. You seem to require assistance, my friend.)) The alien said.

Hope welled up in me again, but I quickly shoved it back down.

((They use thought-speak... Finally.. A rational species.)) Zamir said only to us.

((I am Commander Zoran-Istfal-Valad of the Andalite people. Your assistance would be greatly appreciated.))

((We will tractor you to our world. Any enemy of the Maks is a friend of ours.))

Zoran agreed and the ship began dragging our crippled ship in its wake. The communications cut out.

Zoran busied himself at the controls with Zamir, while I clopped over to check on Ajaht.

((Are you in much pain? I could try to find something to lessen it.)) I offered.

He refused my help, saying I had already done plenty.

((Zamir, Ajaht. You should both get some rest. I will summon you if I need you.))

Zamir and Ajaht protested, but eventually left us on the bridge.

The virus! I had forgotten about it! I clopped hurriedly back to my station, pulling up the data. I slumped in relief. It was stable. I continued to monitor it, and for a while, neither of us spoke.

((Ajaht has informed me that the Electorate has approved females in the academy, on a limited trial basis.)) Zoran said, his stalk eyes turned to me.

I met his gaze as I stepped away from the computer. I shifted uncomfortably.

((If you would like, you have my recommendation.))

My eyes widened in shock for a moment. I eyed him curiously.

((You would do that for me?)) I asked warily, clopping towards him.

I had already changed so much these past few weeks. The military did not hold the same appeal it once did.

((I would, for you.)) He said softly. ((It's what you wanted.))

((Zoran…) I said hesitantly.

He turned to me and I sighed.

((I don't know what I want anymore.)) I began. ((I have been a fool.))

A look of surprise showed on his face.

((Not just about the Academy.)) I laughed nervously. ((I was foolish to think you would intentionally hurt me. Please forgive me.))

Relief showed in his eyes and he pulled me against him.

((You have nothing to apologize for.))

I laid my cheek against his shoulder.

((Does this mean you will spar with me again?)) I teased.

He laughed.

((Perhaps Zamir would be a better substitute.))

((Perhaps.)) I said.


	15. Chapter 15

It took nearly a day to reach the Uet'ard home world.

The Uet'ard home was a strange place. It was one-point-five times the size of our own planet and had only three moons. The planet itself had only one sun, and our sensors read the temperature can get extremely high, as it is the third planet from its sun.

The planet had only two continents, of which sensors show are eighty percent desert, like the Untouched Wilds of our own home world. No one visited the Untouched Wilds, except for geologists. It is a horrible place, hot with no grass to speak of. The atmosphere was the strangest of all.

((This composition is strange. The atmosphere appears to be breathable, but contains _Diluthyl_.)) I said.

Zoran looked at me curiously.

((I believe our shredders will not work here.)) I explained.

Ajaht clopped over to check the readings. He appeared thoughtful.

((I have never seen anything like this.))

((These people may be allies, or they may be leading us to our deaths. We cannot know for certain. We have no choice but to trust them at this point.)) Zoran began. ((We must remember the lessons of our people. Other races cannot be trusted. We may help them, or fight by them, but they can never be trusted or be true friends. Use caution when speaking with them and honor Andalite laws.))

I knew what he said was true. Other races could not be trusted. We trusted the Yeerks and they betrayed us. We trusted the Humans of Earth to contain Visser One, and they failed us.

Never again could we let our guard down. Andalites work best alone. Our laws also state that we are not allowed to reveal anything about our culture or technology.

My father had been freed by the Humans after Two-point-eight-five Andalite years. Or to the Humans, twenty years. Humans had a strangely skewed view of time. Whether I could trust the humans or not, they had my gratitude.

((I have finished securing our systems, commander. Only an Andalite could break my codes.)) Ajaht reported.

Zoran nodded, turning the view screen transparent. I clopped forward and took his hand as we made our descent into the atmosphere.

We were cut off from our own people, in a barely functioning ship headed to an alien planet not suited at all for Andalites.

((It will be alright.)) I said encouragingly.

I was always a bit too optimistic. Estrid always told me so.

((You need to keep your hooves on the ground and be cautious.)) She would say when I would take risks.

I would always respond in the same way.

((Being too cautious is the greatest risk of all.)) I would tell her.

She wasn't always like that, however. She came to me one day to tell me she would be away for a short time and asked me to check on her labs. When she returned, she was hesitant, reserved. She would not tell me what had happened.

I turned my attention back to the planet. Down down we went heading for a cluster of oddly shaped creations. After a short time, all I could see was sand for miles in each direction. Large crystals, some many times taller than myself jutted out of the sand in brilliant colors. The crystals threw the light from the sun in brilliant ways.

It looked wrong, but at least the sky was the right color, yellow, but with not as much red as there should be. The only grass was in the city in manufactured constructions outside the large buildings. The grass was Red and Orange. It made me curious as to how it tasted.

We removed our shredders. Zoran didn't want us to appear hostile. Ajaht kept his bandolier, however, sliding a portable scanner into it. Zoran clopped out of the outer hatch into the bright light of the alien world and we followed him.

The heat was stifling, but bearable. The lack of plants or grass made me feel uncomfortable. There were no trees anywhere in sight. I stepped cautiously after the males, making sure to close my hooves just in case.

We had been set down on a small platform next to the Uet'ard ship. Towering above us, was a massive spaceport, with varying Uet'ard ships docked in the upper portion. I could see Uet'Ard flying around one of the lower ships, performing repairs.

The alien from before stood waiting, with four of his warriors. My eyes were immediately drawn to the weapons at their sides. They carried various bladed weapons in different shapes and sizes.

((Welcome.)) Ar'ket said, spreading his wings and bending his torso slightly.

Zoran stepped forward, bowing respectfully in Andalite fashion.

((Thank you, we are in your debt.)) Zoran said as he straightened. ((I am Zoran-Istfal Valad. This is Ajaht-Litsom-Esth, Zamir-Semitur-Gahar, and Inara-Nahele-Darath. We are Andalites.))

Ar'Ket nodded his head.

((I am Ar'ket, this is Odem, Mida, Kozu and Buhom. I must request that you come with us, my father wishes to speak with you. He is Un'lat, the leader of this great city.))

Zoran agreed and we began following him through the city. Ar'ket seemed relaxed and friendly, but his warriors kept their hands very close to their weapons.

The city was massive. I had never seen anything like it. Large intricately designed buildings lined the path Ar'ket led us through. Brightly colored crystals seemed to be a common adornment to the buildings, and the Uet'Ard themselves had at least one crystal on them.

A smaller Uet'Ard, a child I think, peered around an opening in a building near us. Its eyes were a mix of curiosity and fright. An older Uet'ard rushed forward, scolding the child and ushering it back inside.

((Forgive me, we do not get many visitors.)) Ar'ket said.

I followed behind Zoran, with Ajaht and Zamir close behind me.

The city was beautiful, and I could see the males stalk eyes darting around just as much as mine were. It was almost as if the city was built for beauty. It was multi leveled, with Uet'ard flying past. Many of them shot us curious looks, but continued on their way.

((This lower level is our residential district. Seeing as you do not have wings, we will be taking a less traditional route to the spire.)) Ar'ket explained. ((The middle level is reserved for trade and the purchasing of goods. The top level is for business and recreation.))

He used his too few fingered hands to point above us, where Uet'ard were flying, passing a spherical object to each other.

((This spire is where Un'lat is?)) Zoran asked.

((The spire is the center of life here. It houses our main _Acron_ crystal and our government in this province. Power for the entire city comes from this one primary crystal. It is our food source as well.))

Crystals that provide energy? I hadn't heard of such a thing. If a crystal would supply an entire city like this one, it must be massive.

My curiosity got the best of me.

((You eat the crystals?)) I asked curiously.

Ar'ket laughed.

((Of course not, we absorb the energy and nutrients it provides.))

I just shook my head. This was a strange species.

((How is that done?)) Zamir asked.

Ar'ket stopped then, turning to us. He turned his hands over, and I could see a small crystal in the center of his palm.

((Our evolution has allowed us to absorb nutrients through our _Eioras_. I am curious, how is it that you feed?)) Ar'ket asked, as he continued walking.

((With our hooves of course, like any sensible creature.)) Zamir said.

Ar'ket just laughed again.

((Ah, here we are.))

Just then a massive structure came into view as we rounded a corner. It must have been over three hundred meters high! The building itself appeared almost woven around an enormous purple crystal.

((Woah.)) Zamir said. ((That is a serious crystal.))

I just nodded.

I turned my stalk eyes upwards, and I could see various entryways with small balconies. Busy Uet'Ard passed through these.

Ar'ket led us over to the base of the structure. A large tube ran vertically up the side of the spire. He stepped inside, waiting. It was large enough to fit all of us comfortably.

Zamir and Ajaht clopped inside, followed by Zoran. Zoran's stalk eyes focused on me. He knew me too well.

I took a deep breath and clopped inside. I refused to let my fear show, but I focused on Zoran's face anyway to calm myself.

Suddenly the platform under us hummed to life and we shot upwards. My curiosity got the best of me again and I directed my stalk eyes outwards. There was so much to see!

The sun was setting now, but its light reflected off the buildings. Each crystal glittered beautifully.

((Incredible.)) I said quietly.

We were ushered into a small room and Ar'ket told us he would retrieve us shortly, as soon as his father could see us. He did warn us not to move about the structure.


	16. Chapter 16

The small room we were left in was lined with various artificial creations in bright abstract colors along its walls and in each corner. A type of artwork I assumed.

((Can we trust these people?)) Ajaht asked.

Zoran was pacing, looking thoughtful.

((To trust blindly is to invite betrayal and disappointment.)) Zoran said.

It was a new saying, one that came around after Prince Seerow released the Yeerks from their planet. It made me sad, knowing that we could not trust outsiders. We could not be the only decent species in the galaxy.

I shifted uneasily on my hooves, shifting my weight to my hind legs.

((We have no allies here. We must use caution. Other species cannot be trusted.)) Zamir said.

((We were fortunate these people showed up when they did. I do not think they will be our enemies. They are nothing like the Yeerks.)) I said as I clopped over to him.

((Our laws still stand.)) Zoran said sternly, his eyes turning to me. ((We will not reveal anything more than necessary.))

I had already begun adjusting my internal clock to the planet's rotation. The days here were quite short. I knew that we had twenty hours on our home world per day. That would mean the Uet'ard had slightly more than twelve! That seemed barely enough time to get anything done!

((I do not think we have a choice at this point, my Prince.)) Ajaht started. ((They could have killed us when they had the chance, and if they were Yeerks, we would already be controllers.))

Zoran sighed, and resumed pacing. Zamir was running his hand over a small intricately carved table in the corner that was littered with crystals. He began absentmindedly twirling one between his fingers. Ajaht looked resigned, thoughtful.

((I wonder what father would say, if he were here.)) I said, moving to stand next to Zamir.

Zamir suddenly looked angry as he turned to face me. His tail was twitching slightly.

((You should have been a morph dancer or a grass-scape designer.))

My nostrils flared for a moment and I started feeling angry myself.

((What do you mean by that?))

((None of this would be happening if it were not for you.))

I recoiled as if I had been tail whipped. I wish he had, it would have hurt less.

((Zamir, you do not mean...))

((Yes I do!)) He snapped, rounding on me.

His tail was arced dangerously and I backed away. Zoran stepped between us, facing Zamir.

((Enough.)) Zoran spat.

((No, she should have gone home when she had the chance. You know nothing of war, little sister. You play in a lab all day while we risk our lives! It is your fault Prince Aximilli is a controller.))

Zamir had never spoken to me like this before. We had always been so close. I did not realize he felt this way.

His hand was clenched around the crystal now, his fingers paling from the grip he held. My hearts hurt from the look he was sending me.

((Silence!)) Zoran roared. ((I do not know what has gotten into you, but you will contain yourself.))

The damage had already been done. His words cut me deeper than a tail blade could ever have done.

Zoran and Zamir stood face to face for a minute, their tails twitching. I backed further away, my legs wobbling slightly. I wished I could disappear into the floor.

Zamir's expression turned from serious to shocked and back again as his stalk eyes turned to me. They were speaking privately and excluding us. Zamir moved closer, his face an inch from Zoran's. He dropped the crystal and it clattered to the floor, rolling towards Ajaht and me.

((You forget yourself, my friend. Be silent. This journey has been hard on all of us.)) Zoran said.

Zamir lowered his tail and turned all four eyes away from Zoran.

Ajaht bent down and retrieved the crystal. His tail twitched slightly and he frowned.

((Inara, hold this for a moment.)) Ajaht said, holding out the small blue crystal.

I took the crystal from him and I turned it over in my hand. It glittered beautifully.

My hurt began to turn into anger. How could Zamir feel that way? It was not as if I had asked to be abducted. I didn't ask for the Yeerks to attack us or Earth.

My nostrils flared and my tail twitched as I began to pace. Ajaht was watching me intently. It made me angry and I wished he wouldn't. I swung around to face him.

((Give me the crystal Inara.)) Ajaht said calmly.

Anger flared up in me again. How dare he demand something of me?

I shook my head.

((Stop looking at me that way.)) I snapped.

All three males were staring at me now.

Ajaht moved forward and I raised my tail defensively.

((Stay away from me.))

((Inara…)) Zoran said, stepping forward.

((It is the crystal, Inara, you need to put it down.)) Ajaht warned.

I didn't hear him, though. My eyes widened and I stepped backward, keeping my tail high. I might have to defend myself! They were invading my space!

((Inara.)) Zoran was walking towards me, keeping a safe distance from my tail.

I pressed myself back against the wall, my eyes wide in panic. Ajaht moved forward and I struck at him, forcing him backward as he easily knocked my tail aside.

((Stay back.))

They were speaking to each other now, but I did not hear them.

((I am sorry about this.)) Zoran said regretfully. He came forward again and I snapped my tail, sending the blunt side at his legs. He dodged me easily.

Fwapp!

My wrist and fingers went numb, and the crystal fell to the floor. Ajaht quickly scooped it up and returned it to the table. He removed his portable scanner and used it on the crystals.

My anger began to dissolve as Zoran took my wrist in his hands, looking it over.

((Are you alright?)) Zoran asked me, concern on his face. ((Ajaht, can you explain why you had me strike my _Elani?_ ))

I felt slightly disorientated.

((I am fine.)) I said, for perhaps the hundredth time this week.

Ajaht turned his main eyes to us, clopping over and showing Zoran the scanner.

((These crystals are radioactive. They emit beta particles. I am reading Zalidium radiation.)) Ajaht's stalk eyes swiveled towards Zamir. ((That would explain both of your outbursts.))

((Will there be any permanent effects?)) Zoran asked.

((I do not know, my Prince… I believe so if we remain in contact…) Ajaht began.

The door opened and a stiff looking Uet'ard entered.

((Un'lat will see you now. Follow me.))

We were led down a short corridor. I wished there was grass here, I was getting quite hungry.

Ar'ket and four Uet'ard warriors joined us, each heavily armed. I wondered if this was normal for them, or if they considered us a threat.

Un'lat was much different from Ar'ket and the other Uet'ard. He looked older, his eyes harder, wiser, as if he had seen a great deal in his life. They had the same look my father's had. He had scars across his arms and what was revealed of his torso. His wings were a deep black color.

Un'lat stood on the opposite side of the room, on a large balcony that ran almost the entire side of the massive room. He stood overlooking the city, a thoughtful expression on his face. He stepped down from the large balcony and came to stand in front of us.

Zoran immediately stepped forward, bowing respectfully.

((Welcome to the great city of Xeria. I am Un'lat, leader of this city. My people have informed me that your visit to this sector has not been a pleasant one. Tell me, what is your purpose here?))

((I am Zoran-Istfal-Valad, this is Zamir-Semitur-Gahar, Ajaht-Litsom-Esth, and Inara-Nahele-Darath. We are on a peaceful mission to retrieve a comrade of ours. We were attacked as we entered your sector by a race known as the Maks. We owe your people a debt of gratitude.)) Zoran began.

Un'lat began to pace, his expression hardening. He made a hand gesture I did not understand.

((Perhaps.)) Un'lat said, moving closer and examining Zoran curiously.

He walked to each of us, stopping at me last.

((The Mak are allies of the Kelbrids, and very dangerous. We have been at war with the Kelbrids for over a century. They are a barbaric species, always fighting between themselves and all good people they encounter. They are a race of thieves and criminals.)) He paused, his eyes locked on my tail blade. ((You see, the Kelbrids have used up almost all the natural resources on their planet. They have tried to take our planet, but they have been unsuccessful. We are strong, and their inability to cope with the atmosphere and climate protects us.))

He moved back to Zoran, slowly walking around him. Zoran stiffened slightly but maintained his confident pose.

((They would take this planet and strip it of its resources if allowed. We are fortunate enough to have kept our people safe for so long. Soon we must move against them, if we have hopes of maintaining the peace you see here.))

He gestured around him, with both arms spread wide.

((You are not as safe as you think. Your people are in danger.))

Un'lat stopped pacing now, his hands clenching.

((What danger is this? The Maks cannot survive on this planet, we are safe.))

((We are at war as well, Un'lat. Our foe and yours have joined forces.))

Zoran explained about the Yeerks and told him of the Yeerk-Kelbrid threat.

((What kind of evolution would allow for such monstrosities? You have seen this?)) He said in disgust.

((I have fought them many times. Andalites are one of the only people that still resist the Yeerks. And the only ones who can stop them. I must contact my people. Our communications array was damaged in the attack.)) Zoran said.

((Not the only people anymore, my friend. The Uet'ard will stand with you against this threat.)) Un'lat said, straightening proudly. ((I will have you supplied with anything you require to make your repairs. I hope this is the start of a long and prosperous alliance, Andalite friends.))

((As do I, Un'lat. I must thank you again.)) Zoran said, bowing respectfully again.

((Ar'ket!)) Un'lat snapped. ((Get these people whatever they require, and make them comfortable.))


	17. Chapter 17

Ajaht and Zoran left Zamir and me at the _Orthelya_ , saying they would not be gone more than an hour. The sun was rising, a thin orange line hovering on the horizon. The sight was beautiful and it left an ache in my hearts.

The warm air felt good, a welcome change from the bitter cold of the night on this planet. I knew that soon the intense heat would come, and I would be forced to retreat into the ship.

((From the water that gave birth to us.)) I began, even though there was no water here to drink from. ((From the grass that feeds us.)) I continued, sighing as I looked down at the sand under my hooves. It was still hot, from the day before. I wondered if it ever cooled.

((For the freedom that unites us.)) I spread my arms widely. ((We rise to the stars.)) I said, turning my eyes up to the alien sun.

Zamir clopped towards me, the morning sun casting light across his face. He looked somber, apologetic.

((Inara, I am sorry.)) He said simply.

His eyes were sincere, but I had no patience to deal with his apologies. The memory was still too fresh in my mind, and I could not trust myself to respond.

I ignored him, stepping past him into the hatch. I hadn't checked on my virus in hours, and I was worried about its stability.

The levels were stable, but the containment was fluctuating slightly, just under a percent. I would have to keep a closer watch on it to make sure the levels stayed steady.

I disengaged from the computer, the holo cutting out. I felt a deep ache in my belly, and the hollowness in my hooves that told me I was hungry. I clopped across the grass, opening my hooves and welcoming the nutrients as I crushed the grass. The ache began to fade immediately.

((Transparent.)) I told the computer as I approached the front of the bridge.

The bulkhead in front of me turned transparent and I could see the vast hills of sand and crystals beyond Xeria's walls. The crystals were glittering beautifully, and I had learned to appreciate them already, even if they were dangerous.

There was no grass here, and no plants to speak of. An Andalite would surely starve here. I wondered what sort of evolution would create such a species. We were so very different biologically, but we seemed to have the same values.

I had all four eyes trained forward, looking out the bulkhead, but I could hear Zamir approach me cautiously, his hooves careful as he clopped forward. I sighed.

((You are right. I know nothing of war.)) I began, taking a deep breath. ((But I have seen enough to make my hearts sick!)) I turned to face him, giving the proper command to the computer so the bulkhead turned opaque.

((Little Laylani…)) He said, crossing the distance that separated us. He was frowning, that same apologetic look on his face. He hugged me to him, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

 _Laylani_ was his nickname for me. It is a small four-legged herbivorous mischievous animal from our home world. They can run almost as fast as an Andalite, but are very difficult to catch because of their small size, agility, and their ability to climb trees. They particularly favored the _Jabura_ trees, which can grow quite tall and wide.

I hadn't seen it in years, but there used to be a small female _Laylani_ I would feed as a child with _Delvayi_ flowers. I would try to catch it, but it had always been too fast for me.

((I may have thought those things I said once, but it was nothing more than a passing thought. You are not at fault. We will make those Yeerks pay for what they have done to our family. I will kill Visser One myself if I am able.))

((They must pay. For what they did to father, to us all. They must die.))

((And they well, little sister.)) Zamir said as we parted.

His kind words should have soothed me, but the hatred I felt for the Yeerks welled up in me again and I looked over to where my virus was stored. I began to understand once again why I had created it, and I knew I would use it. The Yeerks had to pay.

What kind of person was I becoming? The kind of person that would use a bio-weapon to destroy a people? Yes. I would do anything to stop the Yeerks from hurting my people, even if it meant unleashing my _Xiathus_ virus.

Father's words echoed in my mind. ((War changes people. The warrior who leaves is not always the warrior who returns.))

Would that be me? When this war was over? Would I have changed so much that I would be unrecognizable to my family? To Zoran?

((I miss our home.)) I said softly. ((I miss mother and father.))

Zamir smiled at me, his blue eyes a mix of sadness and understanding.

((I miss them too. And I miss Denari.)) Zamir smiled shyly and then straightened, rolling his shoulders back and lifting his tail proudly. ((I think I will ask her to marry me.))

I returned his smile.

I liked Denari. She was a cloud artist, and she was a bit wild, but she would suit Zamir perfectly.

((I think you should, it is about time you settle down.))

I began pacing along the grass, impatient for Zoran's return. I didn't fully trust these people yet, and he was deep within their city. Zoran wouldn't have gone if he hadn't been sure, if he didn't have at least a tiny bit of trust in the Uet'ard.

I gave up on my pacing and instead headed to Zoran's quarters, to try to get some rest. I was tired, but my mind was far too occupied to sleep. I kept going over the same things in my mind, and I felt an overwhelming amount of guilt and anger.

Could I have stopped Alinar? No, it was not poor Alinar who had attacked us. How could I have not seen that Alinar was not himself? Could I have prevented all this by being more observant? Could I have saved him?

I looked down at my small tail blade, pulling it forward and running my hand along it's dull edge. I had used it to spar, and to defend myself, but I had never taken a life. The thought of killing someone suddenly seemed so crude, so appalling. It was not just the Yeerk I would be killing. It would be their host as well. Could I live with myself?

Our mission had not been completed, only delayed. I was determined to carry it out. I did not want to be near the Yeerks, but I knew to complete my mission, I may have to do things I would never do normally in a hundred years.

I clopped back into the main portion of the ship, no longer trusting myself alone with my own thoughts.

Zamir was helping Ajaht lay some supplies carefully on a console, and immediately got to work on their repairs.

Zoran was speaking with Ar'ket off to the side, and I watched as Ar'ket nodded, stepped out the door, spread his wings and took flight. It was a miraculous thing to see.

It took half a day to repair the communications array, and another full day for the Elfangor and the Valorblade to reach the planet.

It was mid morning when a shuttle landed near to the Orthelya, two fighters landing lightly on each side. I clopped out of the hatch with Zoran and Zamir as the hatches of the crafts opened.

Nine warriors exited the shuttle, and one from each fighter, following the powerfully built male who had exited first.

He was unmistakable, even from this distance. He was missing his right stalk eye, and a burn scar was across the top of his scalp. He was an older male, but even so, he did not look weak. He was slightly larger than average, and he held himself with an air of easy confidence, a contemptuous look on his face.

((Captain-Prince Asculan-Semitur-Langor, Welcome.)) Zoran said, bowing in unison with Zamir as the captain approached us.

((Grandfather…)) I whispered.

His eyes snapped to me and Zamir for a moment, his nostrils flaring. I recoiled automatically, my hearts feeling sick as I curled my tail around my forelegs and slumped.

Zamir stood proudly, though, keeping his tail and chin high. He looked at our grandfather defiantly. Asculan did not approve of our father, and because of that, he thought little of us.

He had not spoken to my father since he had returned. I believe he considered my father's capture an act of weakness and dishonor.

It was not fair, and it made me angry that he could affect me this way, but still his cold eyes made me shrink back still the same.

((Commander Zoran, we have much to discuss. My warriors will assist you with your repairs while you give me your report.)) He said, his stalk eyes returning to Zoran.

He made a quick gesture with his hands and six of the warriors began examining the _Orthelya_ , while Ajaht instructed them. Asculan walked with Zoran a short way away, not wishing to speak in front of us. I turned my eyes to Zamir, trying to gauge his reaction. He turned without a word, clopping back into the ship.

Our systems were repaired quickly with the help of Asculan's warriors and we were gathered outside the _Orthelya,_ getting ready to depart.

((Captain Asculan. We must treat carefully here. These Uet'ard could be valuable allies. They seem quite trusting, but they are a wise people. I would advise against prolonged exposure to any of the crystals you may encounter. While it does not seem to affect the Uet'ard, it has a harmful effect on us.)) Zoran reported.

((Of course. The Council's orders are that you resume your mission immediately.)) He started, pausing to assess the uneasy look on Zoran's face. His eyes narrowed. ((Do you have a problem with my orders, Prince Zoran?))

((Of course not, my prince.)) Zoran said quickly.

Ajaht was clopping over the hot sand towards us. ((We estimate we will be functioning at one hundred percent efficiency in six hours, commander.)) He informed us.

((Proceed.)) Asculan said coldly, sending Zamir and I a look, as if we were something stuck to the bottom of his hoof. He then turned and clopped back into his shuttle, leaving his warriors to tend to the ship.


	18. Chapter 18

We were standing on the bridge of the _Orthelya_ , looking through the main viewer as we left the strange Uet'ard planet behind.

The council had appointed Asculan the Liaison with the Uet'ard. They would be sending two more dome ships as well as four resupply ships and various other crafts to aid him.

((Activating holograms and increasing to normal space speed.)) Zamir said absentmindedly as he cleared the atmosphere.

I clopped over to Zoran when he stopped pacing and peered out the main viewer. I could see the Elfangor and the Valorblade in orbit. They were so beautiful.

((Plot a course and heading to the Kelbrid home world. Ajaht, prepare a virus that we can use when we reach the surface. We need to make sure none of their systems remain operational. Zamir, you have the first watch.)) Zoran commanded.

((Yeerk technology, while outdated Andalite technology, is still inferior.)) Ajaht said confidently. ((Give me an hour.))

((Inara, can I speak with you?)) Zoran asked.

I followed as he clopped carefully into his quarters. He immediately rounded on me as the door closed.

(( _Elani_ , please. Stay here. I do not want you near those filthy slugs. I could not bear it if they harmed you…)) He stammered.

I had never seen him like this before, he had lost his careful composure. His face was full of anxiety as I stepped forward, pressing my torso against his and caressing his cheek with my palm.

((I do not want you near them either. Every time you leave it makes my hearts sick.)) I said, shaking my head. I knew how he felt.

((Please.)) He whispered again.

He rubbed his cheek against my own ardently, his expression desperate as he pulled back. His hands rested behind my lower back and my legs wobbled slightly at his sudden assault. I shook my head and reminded myself once more to breathe.

((I cannot think when you do that.)) I said softly in a daze.

Zoran curled his tail around mine, holding it still. He rubbed his cheek against mine and I shuddered from the warmth that was beginning to spread through me.

((Good, do not think. Stay here, with me.)) Zoran whispered, his eyelids heavy.

((Zoran…)) My hands rested on his withers and I sighed contently.

My hearts were racing, and my breathing was becoming erratic, coming in short shallow gasps.

The door trilled and Zoran cursed.

((Ignore it.)) He whispered, his tail rubbing my back leg. The door trilled once more and Zoran sighed, stepping away reluctantly.

Zoran took in a deep breath. ((Enter.))

Ajaht appeared in the doorway. ((What do you want?)) Zoran snapped, perhaps a little harshly.

Ajaht looked shocked at Zoran's tone. He straightened up stiffly.

((Sir, the virus will take longer than expected.))

((We will be there shortly.)) Zoran said, closing the door rudely in Ajaht's face. ((Computer, seal the door, access level five.))

He rounded on me again and I jumped back, smiling coyly at him. He stepped forward, his lids heavy.

((Where were we?))

He grinned and I squealed as he tackled me to the grass.

* * *

((Is the program ready?)) Zoran asked as we clopped onto the bridge an hour later.

Ajaht was waiting patiently by his console, his weight shifted lazily to his hind legs. Zamir was monitoring the sensors.

((Sir, we are approaching the Kelbrid home world. Switching to manual thrusters and going dark.)) Zamir reported.

The vibrations and sounds I was used to ceased and I began to miss the gentle hum of the engine. It was soothing somehow.

((No chance those filthy slugs will detect us this time.)) Ajaht muttered in disgust.

The main viewer blanked and all was silent as the alien planet came into view. I clopped over to Zoran, peering out the main viewer.

The planet appeared to be about the size of our own, consisting of twelve continents that I could see. It was mostly green and brown, with thick gray ominous looking clouds. There were two large moons orbiting the lush planet.

Zamir took us down through the atmosphere, and I held my breath as we crossed over the day/night line into the darkness. My heart was racing. This place felt dangerous somehow, and we had no idea what we would encounter. Could we even breathe here? Not having the sensors was frightening.

I pushed the thought away. I was afraid. Zamir and Ajaht didn't appear worried, they maintained their comfortable confidence as they worked their controls.

((Ajaht, scan for any Yeerk signatures.)) Zoran commanded. ((Zamir, take us lower, one hundred yards above the trees and maintain position.))

He was so confident, never hesitating in his orders. It looked so easy for him and I suddenly felt self-conscious. I began to realize just how out of my element I was. I was not trained for this like they were. Had Aiire been right all along?

No. I had been able to help aboard the Valorblade. But even then, the thought of being near a Yeerk terrified me to my very soul. Just the thought that the Visser's blade ship might be in orbit sent a shiver down my spine to the tip of my tail.

((I have something, Commander, but it is shielded. Nothing Andalite technology could not detect of course.)) Ajaht said smugly.

((Zamir, take us to the coordinates of the signature. We are going to pay these disgusting slugs a visit.))

We shot through the atmosphere, and Zamir took us down through the darkness. The ground was covered in clusters of dense trees in strange browns and greens. Large bulbous, brightly colored mushrooms were sparsely placed between the trees. Some of them were as tall as the trees themselves. I had never seen mushrooms like these.

((Ajaht, can you get a precise location?))

Ajaht's eyes narrowed. ((Yes, Commander. About a hundred meters below us. I am reading multiple Yeerk frequencies. I believe I can tap into their channel. They will not even know we are listening.))

((Proceed.)) Zoran ordered.

((Patching us through now. We will appear as nothing more than background interference.))

A human controller appeared on half the monitor, looking frightened. He stood in a dark room, illuminated only by the lights of the computers around him. A Mak controller appeared on the other half, his mouthparts upturned in a smirk.

"Visser one will not be pleased." The Mak said, smiling and revealing his pointed teeth.

"But… Visser thirty-two. The Kelbrids are incompatible! I just need more time!" The human controller said, beginning to panic now. He was shaking, and his breathing was coming in gasps.

I almost felt sorry for him, almost.

The Mak controller laughed.

"You want me to tell the Visser you need more time? Fool! He is not known for his patience, Sub-Visser Eleven. The Visser has no time for incompetent fools."

"No please! I can get it done! Give me a week!" The human practically shrieked. The human was shaking all over, and his pink skin was turning an ugly shade of red.

The Mak controller stepped back immediately, his eyes looking to his left. The Visser stepped into view.

I stepped back automatically as hatred and disgust welled up in me. ((Abomination!)) I spat. His very presence radiated evil. I could feel it even through the screen, chilling me to my very core. Zoran moved next to me, his arm moving protectively around my waist.

((Are you alright?)) He asked me, his stalk eyes still on the screen.

((Sub-Visser eleven, what is your progress?)) Visser one snapped.

I trembled slightly, ashamed at the automatic reaction his voice and appearance had against me. I felt betrayed by my own body. I straightened up, clenching my fists. ((I am fine.))

The Human wiped his forehead with his hand, trembling even more uncontrollably than before.

"Visser…It is an honor."

((Yes, yes I know, you fool. Now I demand to hear your report.)) He sneered

The Visser's nostrils flared, causing the Human to cringe. He looked like he might faint.

"Of course. Sorry Visser. We have been unable to infest the Kelbrids…"

Zamir and Ajaht were looking at each other with the same confused expression on their faces.

((What?! You will find a way! Incompetent fools! What of our project? Can you at least tell me you are capable of doing something correctly?))

The human nodded and straightened up proudly.

"Yes, Visser. We have made progress. We think it should take only two more months to perfect." The human began.

The Visser held up his hand, then the communications cut out on the surface side. He leaned closer to the screen, making me shudder and attempt to step back. Zoran kept a hold on me and looked down at me again.

((Andalite filth, I have all the knowledge this male has. Do you think I would not recognize this Andalite tactic? Fools!))

((Cut communications!)) Zoran hissed.

My hearts beat faster. He knew! I began taking deep breaths to try to calm myself. ((He will find us…Like he said he would.)) I whispered.

((Commander I cannot severe communications, I am locked out. Attempting to bypass.))

Zoran took my face in his hands, forcing me to look up at him. ((He knows nothing. He is trying to bait us, to frighten us. He only suspects.)) Zoran said.

((You aren't actually foolish enough to come here are you, Andalite filth?)) He sneered. ((Then come, Andalites, I will enjoy hearing your screams as much as I enjoyed torturing one of your females.))

I shook where I stood, panic rising up in me. I shoved it down quickly. He was bluffing. His threats were meaningless.

((He is trying to trace our signal!)) Zamir said in alarm.

((Just another second…There!)) Ajaht said.

The Visser cut out, the bulkhead turning opaque.

Somehow, even with the Visser gone, the dread he inflicted still hung in the air, thick and heavy.

Six pairs of eyes were trained on me for a moment. I turned to my station, ignoring their stares. I interfaced with the computer, not giving any commands for several minutes. I pulled up the readings from my virus, performing a simple scan and found that the containment was down two percent.

((Inara, perhaps you should wait here.)) Zoran said privately, clopping beside me and placing a hand on my arm. ((We can get along without you. There is no shame in staying back.))

((Containment is down two percent. We need to do this now.)) I said, ignoring him and staring only at the interface.

I needed to do this. I had to hurt the Yeerks, for what they had done, they had to pay.

((Commander, I believe I have located the source of the transmission. There appears to be a cluster of tunnels leading to a vast underground complex. Its dimensions are too precise to be a natural formation.)) Ajaht said.

Zoran clopped over to the center of the bridge as a sensor map appeared on the holo, showing a vast underground space, with small tunnels leading to the surface in multiple directions. There were dozens of them!

((I believe we should enter here, Commander.)) Ajaht said, then to the computer. ((Magnify.))

One of the smaller tunnels magnified. It was further away from most of the other tunnels and appeared to be surrounded by the dense forest.

((It is farthest from any Kelbrid structures and is our best chance at getting in undetected. The Yeerks will not expect us.))

((This mission will be dangerous. I expect you all to do your duty to the best of your ability. Ajaht, you and Inara will find their testing facility. It will be guarded, so you will need to provide a distraction. I think disabling their electrical systems should be sufficient.)) Zoran said confidently. ((Once the power is disabled, Zamir and I will get the virus into the pool.))

Zamir and Ajaht nodded. Zamir had begun pulling out strange looking bandoliers and dracon beams. He handed a set to Zoran, and kept one for himself.

((Computer, transfer a unit of the _Xiathus_ virus into a small container safe for transport.)) I ordered. I wanted to keep a small portion here, in case we needed it later.

((Get ready to morph, we need to make this quick.)) Zoran ordered us.


	19. Chapter 19

Ajaht had already begun to morph, his tail sucked back up into his spine like a cloud being pulled by a cloud artist.

I closed my eyes then, picturing the Mak in my mind. The changes began immediately, beginning with my stalk eyes shriveling and receding into my skull. My front legs strengthened and there was a sickening noise as my back legs and rump melted into my torso.

Suddenly I was blind!

Then slowly, very slowly, my vision cleared, only everything was the wrong color, and I could see better in the low light. I wished I couldn't.

Zamir was half morphed, more Mak than Andalite and I watched as his face contorted and his mouthparts appeared.

((Gross Zamir, that is really…) Ajaht began, before his own mouth appeared.

My fur melted together and began to harden into the translucent coloring I had seen before. My tail withered and sucked into my body, leaving a smaller bladeless tail, useless for fighting.

The arms bulked up, and my seventh, sixth and fifth fingers melted together. The strength in my arms was incredible! My two remaining hooves melted together and split in two. I was fully Mak now and I began to feel the Mak mind bubble up between my own.

I hissed warningly at the male closest to me and leapt backward instinctually, pressing my back against the bulkhead.

There were enemies here!

One of the three large males looked around in confusion.

((Inara, where are you? The Mak mind has control. You need to fight it.)) A far-off voice said. It meant nothing.

The closest male was coming towards me cautiously. My mind was torn. I needed to defend my territory, but there were three other males here.

((Camouflage, that will be useful.)) Another male said.

I would need to make a run for it, and come back later when there were less of them. I leapt past the male as he reached for me, but he was on me in seconds. I was knocked to the grass with the male resting his weight on my back.

((Inara, fight it. Listen to my voice. It is Zoran. You know me, remember who you are.))

His words sparked something in me, like a light turning on after days in the darkness.

((Ahh!)) I yelped and stopped struggling underneath him.

Zoran climbed off me swiftly, offering me his hand. I took it, and he pulled me to my feet. I took a deep breath and shook the uneasiness off as best I could.

I really hated morphing. The entire process was unsettling. I missed my tail and stalk eyes. And having the animal's instincts and mind with yours was distracting. Not to mention your excess mass being extruded into Z-space…

((These creatures are quite aggressive.)) Ajaht observed.

I ran my new thick fingers over my face curiously. It felt rough, very unlike my smooth Andalite one. I opened my mouthparts curiously, working my jaw.

((We have ninety percent morph time left, we need to hurry.)) Zoran said, shaking me out of my thoughts.

Zamir and Zoran donned their bandoliers, slipping a dracon beam into their holsters. Zoran swept past me, snatching the virus off the console.

((I will get the virus into the pool.)) He said, his features becoming thoughtful as he looked down at the small canister. ((If something goes wrong, your orders are to retreat immediately.)) He turned his eyes to me. ((Do you understand?)) I frowned at him and reluctantly nodded.

((Understood, Commander)) Ajaht answered.

Zamir led us out of the ship into the humid air of the strange world. Ajaht and Zoran went next, with me following behind them. It was almost the opposite of the Uet'ard world. The air was thick with moisture, and the ground was damp and overgrown with various flora. There were no flowers that I could see anywhere here. Each step I took made an unsettling squelching sound.

Zamir held his portable scanner up, squinting at the instrument. ((It is this way, through the forest. Zamir led the way since he held the scanner. As we pushed through the branches of the trees and mushrooms, I could hear sounds of the various fauna of the forest. Each noise or crack of a branch made me jump. The undergrowth was very thick and I had to leap over fallen logs or bushes as we advanced.

The darkness didn't help, even though the Mak's eyes were designed for the darkness, everything still looked wrong, muted somehow. I tripped over a large vine and went tumbling to the ground. I cried out, seeing the large vine that had begun to wrap itself around my leg. The vine suddenly released me, shrinking back from the dracon fire.

Zoran pulled me to my feet again and I scrambled away from the plant as it sucked into the ground meters away. I scrambled forward, wanting to get as much distance from the plant as I could.

((I am fine.)) I said quickly.

Zoran nodded, and we progressed deeper into the forest. Before long, I could see a faint light in the distance. We managed to push our way through the undergrowth. Zamir jumped quickly back from a large mushroom that had begun emitting a cloud of spores.

((This planet is insane!)) Zamir spat.

I just nodded as we approached the edge of a clearing. It was about a hundred meters across, and a sheer cliff lined the far side. I could see two Maks standing against the side of the rock face, lazily leaning against the wall. We were hidden by the trunk of one of the larger mushrooms.

((Guards. Shall we see just what these bodies can do?)) Ajaht asked Zoran.

((Zamir and I will take care of this, keep watch.)) Zoran nodded to Zamir and they suddenly vanished. If I watched carefully enough, I could see the grass and flora giving way beneath their feet, even if I could not see them. After a minute, I saw the Maks drop to the grass, as Zoran and Zamir had dropped them with a blow to the side of their heads.

((Let's move!)) Zoran hissed.

Zamir had pulled out his scanner again as Ajaht and I ran across the clearing. He began scanning along the rock, an amused expression on his face.

((A hologram!)) Zamir said, smirking. ((Of course!)) Zamir stopped along part of the wall, pressing his hand against the rock, then walked right through it

((Primitive, but effective.)) Ajaht observed.

One by one we stepped through the façade. I had to keep turning around to see behind me. I missed my stalk eyes very much. A door waited for us behind the façade, and Zamir turned the round object attached to the door, and it clicked open.

We passed through the door and emerged into a stairway made of rock and earth. I had seen stairs in holos before, but they seemed illogical. If I fell I felt I could keep falling forever. I suddenly felt uneasy on my two feet, sturdy as they were. A new overwhelming feeling of dread filled me and I fought to push it down as we began to descend into the earth.

((Alright.)) Zoran said quietly. ((This camouflage is very useful, but it takes a lot of strength. Use it only if necessary.))

I could hear screams echoing off the earthen walls after a few minutes. We emerged onto a landing above a vast cavern and I could see the source of the screams.

The cavern was massive and looked like a deeper inverted Andalite scoop. Lining the walls were various buildings and other landings. My eyes were drawn to the massive pool that made up the center of the complex.

Cages lined the pool, with screaming Hork-Bajir, Maks, and humans. Two Maks were dragging a Hork-Bajir towards one of the cages as it hurled threats at them. He was shoved roughly into one of the cages. I watched as a different Hork-Bajir was pulled up onto a pier, where its legs were kicked out from under it. His head was forced under the water and I choked back a cry of despair. It was very hard not to turn and head back up the stairs.

((Those poor people…Zoran…)) I said privately to him, disgust and hate boiling inside me. This was why we were here. This could not continue. We had to do something!

((I know Inara, you must pretend it does not bother you, Go with Ajaht.))

There were two stairwells leading down into the pool, Ajaht waited by the stairs to my left while Zoran and Zamir disappeared quickly down the stairs on the right, the stairs that led to the pools and cages. I tried not to think about it.

I fell into step beside Ajaht, unable to stop myself from watching two Hork-Bajir as they passed by us. I stiffened slightly and they gave me a strange look.

((Do not do that.)) Ajaht hissed. ((You must act as if you know where you are going. We cannot afford to fail. This building on the left, it is small and may have a computer.))

I followed Ajaht closely as he confidently walked up to the building and let us inside. The inside was dark, and there were storage crates and boxes lining the room. A small computer lay on a metal table in the corner.

((Ah perfect. These Yeerks are so arrogant, always leaving things unlocked. It's like they want me to get in.)) Ajaht said arrogantly. ((Keep an eye on the door, I have this handled.)) He said as he powered up the computer.

((How primitive.)) Ajaht muttered. ((They are still decades behind.)) Ajaht slid the small disk into the computer and got to work. ((I wish I could see the looks on their vile faces when they try to figure out what has happened.)

((What is it exactly that you do?)) I asked him curiously.

He looked up at me for a moment. ((I am surprised Zoran did not tell you. Technically I am not supposed to reveal this, but then again, I was never one for rules anyway. Infiltration and reconnaissance.)) He paused for a moment. ((And assassination, depending on the mission.)) His eyes lit up as they returned to the computer.

Somehow I wasn't shocked. It would make sense that they would send a spy on a mission like this. They would want someone who…

((Ajaht.)) I said, my expression becoming annoyed. ((Why were you helping me aboard the Valorblade? Was it out of sheer curiosity or were you ordered to?))

He looked up at me guiltily. ((Would it upset you if I said both?)) He said, getting up and removing the disk from the computer. He crossed the room to me. ((Your work really is brilliant, but I needed to make sure this mission would succeed if you changed your mind or…))

((Or what? If I could not do it? Are you kidding me right?)) I said, clenching my fists. ((Can we just get this over with?))

((This is why I did not tell you. Facing a female's wrath is worse sometimes than taking on two Hork-Bajir at once. Channel that anger towards the Yeerks. We still have a mission.))

Ajaht pushed past me to the door, cracking open the door and peering out.

((We have two minutes. The only computers I could not access were from in there.)) Ajaht said, nodding towards a larger building. Two guards were stationed outside the door, looking alert. Their hands were on their weapons. Ajaht slipped outside, and I followed him. ((Rather jumpy are they not? Alright. In one minute the power will go out, and we should be able to slip in while these filth are trying to fix their systems.))

We both stood near the large building, trying to look inconspicuous. The door to the building opened and I heard the unmistakable sound of hooves on the ground. My eyes snapped towards the building as the Visser stepped through the doorway.

((Ah, Yes, everything seems to be in order. You have done well, Elith two-one-five.)) His cruel voice said, stopping by the doorway. ((Of course, I will be back in a week. I expect you will have something for me then, yes?))

The Visser and Mak controller were walking towards us. I shuddered involuntarily and I felt Ajaht step on my foot discreetly. The Mak let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes Visser, I will make sure it is done."

((No…)) I said quietly.

((What did you say?)) The Visser snapped.

"I said, of course, I will have it ready, Visser."

((Inara, you must be quiet.)) Ajaht hissed.

He was here… He wasn't supposed to be here! He would find us!

I closed my eyes, taking deep slow breaths to calm myself.

((Andalites!)) The Visser roared as the Cavern darkened. ((Block the exits! And get those lights on quickly, or I will be feeding you to the Taxxons!))

My eyes snapped open, waiting for him to find us out, but the Visser ignored us completely, heading past us towards the pool.

The guards at the door had abandoned their posts like most of the other controllers. There was chaos as controllers began to rush towards the exits, blocking them.

((Inara, camouflage now.)) He nodded to me and disappeared. I drew upon the instincts of the Mak mind. It knew what to do. I looked down at my hands, but they were gone. It was quite unsettling. The controllers did not notice as we slipped inside the unguarded door.


	20. Chapter 20

There were computers and equipment lining the walls. I could immediately see a Yeerk pool off to the right against a wall, it was small, only a few meters across. Two humans were standing next to each other by the computers, looking confused.

"Probably just a malfunction. The computers still work, and we know the Visser enjoys his theatrics."

Ajaht appeared between the two controllers, grinning at the looks on their faces as he grabbed both their heads and knocked them together with a sickening crack.

He casually stepped over them as I reappeared, grinning at me. ((It is no fun if they do not see you coming.))

It would have made me laugh if I had not been so terrified.

((I will take care of this filth.)) I said as I stepped closer to the small Yeerk pool. I could see them sliding through the thick brown water and I recoiled. I leaned down, pulling the small panel off the side of the pool and began adjusting the controls. ((I wonder how they would fare if they went through a cleaning cycle?)) I set the controls to a continuous cleaning cycle and got to my feet, turning to Ajaht.

Ajaht was working at a computer station, one of his signature grins on his face. ((That should do it. I copied their files and their system files are being wiped. There will not even be a boot program left to start from. We have done what we came for, let's get out of here.))

We raced out of the door and walked calmly towards the exit. The lights snapped on as we reached the first landing. No one was guarding the exits anymore.

((Give up Andalite filth, there is nowhere to run! Give up and you may yet live.)) The Visser taunted.

I whirled around, my eyes darting around in search of the Visser. Hork-Bajir and Maks were circling Zoran and Zamir, pushing them backwards against the edge of the pool. I could see at least five controllers down, and more injured. They had their tails raised threateningly, slashing at anything that moved at them.

((We must do something!)) I cried, turning to race down the stairs. Ajaht grabbed my arm.

((We can't!)) He hissed. ((There are at least forty controllers down there!))

Hork-Bajir were closing in on them and I could do nothing!

((Let me go, Ajaht!))

((Listen to me, Inara. We need to go now!))

But I didn't hear him.

Zamir cursed and staggered backward, stumbling off balance from a blow to his flank. The wound was deep and blue blood began gushing from the injury. Zoran's eyes widened in shock at Zamir's cry. He began to fight his way towards Zamir, but there wasn't enough time. A Hork-Bajir charged at Zoran and he sidestepped the controller, who went sprawling into the Yeerk pool.

A second controller ran at Zoran, his blades flashing. Zoran wouldn't see the controller in time!

((No!))

((Inara! Get out of here!)) Zamir cried.

Zamir leapt in front of Zoran, and the blade meant for Zoran cut his torso deeply. He fell to his knees.

An anguished cry escaped me and I pulled at Ajaht's grip.

Fwapp!

The Hork-Bajir went down, and he would not be getting back up.

((Let go!)) I cried at Ajaht, pulling at his arm with my free hand. I began to demorph in his grasp. I needed my tail if I was going to help. I had to do something, anything.

((Laylani, you need to go.)) Zamir's thoughts were wavering as he struggled to his hooves.

((I wont leave you! I can't do this without you.))

((You are stronger than you know. I knew it the moment I saw you.)) Zamir said, swaying on his hooves.

Hork-Bajir were pushing them back to the edge of the pool. Zoran was everywhere, his tail nothing but a blur as he tried to defend them both. He was tiring, though, his breaths coming in quick and shallow.

Zoran slashed at a Hork-Bajir that leapt at him. The controller's head went rolling across the floor, and Zoran was pinned to the ground under him.

Controllers were on Zoran in an instant, holding him down.

My tail blade appeared and I swung at Ajaht, aiming for the side of his head. He stood dazed for a moment and I raced for the stairs. He tackled me, restraining my tail with his strong arms.

Zamir stumbled forward, his tail swinging erratically. A Mak leapt forward, knocking Zamir to his knees.

((Zamir! No! Zamir! You must help him!))

I watched, fully Andalite, as a Mak stepped forward, sliding his blade under Zamir's throat. Ajaht was pulling me backwards, but I dug my hooves into the dirt. The Visser's eyes darted to me as he stepped forward. He looked murderous.

((Laylani.)) Zamir's golden eyes locked on mine for a moment. ((You will survive this. I am so proud of you, little sister. Now go!))

((How touching.)) The Visser taunted, his eyes still locked on me. ((Kill him.))

Zamir used his last ounce of strength to push the Mak away as he leapt to his hooves.

I didn't know how he had the strength... There was so much blood...

Zamir struck one last time at the Mak before the controller jumped on him, burying the knife in his back.

I fell to my knees and cried out again, a twisted strangled cry that I had no idea I could make. The grief hit me in waves, threatening to consume me completely. It hit me with such ferocity I was stunned into bitter silence as I watched my brother go limp underneath the controller.

He had fought until his last breath, defying the Yeerks until the end.

((No! Zamir! I will kill you!)) I screamed at the Yeerk in anguish.

((You!)) He said incredulously. ((I want that female!))

Zoran was struggling against the three Maks that held him down, but he couldn't get free. His main eyes were turned up at us.

((Get her out of here! That is an order!)) Zoran commanded.

((No... No…)) I said in a daze as strong arms circled my belly. Ajaht began dragging me backwards towards the exit.

((Let me go!))

The Visser stepped forward to Zoran, his blade pressed to his throat. Zoran stared up at me as I was dragged backwards. I dug my hooves into the dirt.

((I love you.)) He whispered to me as his eyes closed.

((Please… Anything but him.)) I begged.

The Visser looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes glittering dangerously.

((Your life for his.)) The Visser said privately. His main eyes were locked on mine. ((You have one hour. I will be waiting.))

Ajaht lifted me completely, racing up the stairs with me in his arms.

((Put me down!)) I screamed at him.

He put me down when we were outside and ignored me as we raced through the woods, dragging me along by my arm. He did not stop until we were safely inside the ship.

((I must go back!)) I cried.

Ajaht began to demorph, and when he was fully Andalite he rounded on me.

((There is nothing left for you here!)) He snapped.

((Zoran could still be alive!))

((If he is, we have failed and there will be another abomination!))

((You don't know that! Ajaht please. I have to do something...I have to...)) I said in panic.

There was only one thing I could do. It was insane, it was reckless, and it was suicidal. But I had nothing left to lose. I told Ajaht of my plan.

((It is too dangerous.)) Ajaht said firmly. ((You wouldn't survive. Zoran ordered me to get you to safety, Inara. It is what they would have wanted. They were my friends. Don't think you are the only one who lost someone today. I can't lose you too.))

((I don't care! If I have even the smallest chance I must try!))

((I care, Inara. Don't give him what he wants.))

Ajaht turned to the computers, interfacing with them. I clopped over to a storage compartment and pulled out a shredder. I turned, aiming it at him.

((I am sorry.)) I said, firing the concealed shredder. Ajaht dropped to the grass and I rushed forward to my station, giving the required commands to the computer.

He would be fine. He would be out for no more than an hour, I only stunned him on level two. I raced out of the hatch, sealing Ajaht in. I ran through the trees until my muscles burned and I was panting. I skidded to a halt in front of the door, stepping back into the Yeerk pool.

I began walking down the steps into the Yeerk pool as fast as I dared. This is the last place in the universe an Andalite should go, but I was going willingly, for the second time in hours. I stepped out onto the landing that overlooked the complex. A human controller was waiting by the railing.

I raised my tail quickly to my throat, in case of a trap. My eyes darted around the complex in search of Zoran. He was on his knees by a bug fighter. A large cloth material covering his head.

((I am here, Visser. Keep him out of this.)) I spat, speaking privately to him.

((I knew you would come, Andalite. I was worried you wouldn't be able to get away, but here you are. Much faster than anticipated.)) Visser one said confidently. ((Release him outside, do not harm him.))

((A trick! How will I know you will keep your word?)) I snapped.

The human controller stepped forward, handing me a small cylinder.

"Visual." The controller said and headed down the stairs.

I watched as a holo appeared in midair in front of me. Zoran was being dragged into the bug fighter, kicking at the controllers who held him. It was a mirror of what was happening below.

((I am a Yeerk of my word, Inara.))

((No! Get your hands off me, filth! I will kill you, Visser!)) Zoran shouted.

I know he couldn't hear us, we were speaking privately. I did not want him to despair. To know what I had done. I knew he would find out eventually, but I wanted him to be safe aboard the _Orthelya_ before he found out I betrayed him.

I watched with shaking hands as the bug fighter rose from the cavern floor. The holo continued to play as the fighter took off through the ceiling of the cavern. I caught one last glimpse of Zoran's face as he was pushed out of the fighter. I watched as he disappeared into the trees and a pang of pain went through my hearts.

I stood frozen in place, watching as the bug fighter returned, landing back where it had taken off from in the cavern. My legs felt numb and I had to remind myself to breathe. I lowered my tail slowly, resigning myself to the inevitable.

I thought I would be afraid in the moments before I would die. But I only felt numb. It surprised me somehow, comforted me.

Zoran would be okay. That is all that matters. I didn't care what happened to myself if he was safe.

((Grace is the acceptance of the inevitable, Inara.)) The Visser taunted.

It was a phrase from my own people. He was trying to unnerve me. He didn't need to taunt me. I was here of my own will. I forced my hooves forward, clopping carefully down the stairs. The Visser smirked at me from across the compound. He waited patiently by the edge of the Yeerk pool itself as I forced myself to walk towards him.

He knew he had won, and he was savoring his victory over me. His very presence radiates evil. I felt numb as I crossed the cavern towards him. Every part of my being was telling me to turn and run. But it was impossible. Controllers had circled around behind me, blocking my exit.

My entire body was shaking as I was forced to my knees in front of him. His cruel laugh filled my head and I shivered. A controller stepped forward carefully, sliding a sheath over my tail. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at the vile creature when he kills me.

((Very good.))

The Visser lifted my chin with his tail blade and smirked down at me triumphantly. I steadied myself, staring at him defiantly.

((Just kill me, and get it over with, Yeerk.)) I spat.

((Kill you? Oh no I don't want to do that.)) He said, laughing. ((I warned you when we first met, Andalite filth. I am your master. I told you I would find you, and I have.))

I didn't think I could hate anything like I hated him just then. My rage filled me completely, threatening to boil over at any moment.

((Get up.)) He ordered me.

I ignored his request and glared at him with cold hatred. He withdrew his tail blade, and struck me across the face, knocking me to the cavern floor. Every controller was watching us, and some were cheering and hurling insults at me.

My head spun from the blow and I pushed myself up with my arms. My face was inches from the Yeerk pool's surface. I could see the forms just beneath the surface. Nausea churned inside me.

((Do you see your future, Andalite? Get up now, or I will have one of my comrades placed inside your head.))

I scrambled to my hooves, backing away from the pool. I backed directly into the Visser and he grabbed me by the throat roughly.

((We are going to have to work on your manners. When I ask you to do something, I expect it done. Now, get in.)) He spat, shoving me towards the bug fighter.

He pushed me again as I approached the fighter, sauntering in after me.

((Take us to my ship immediately.))


	21. Chapter 21

I recoiled from the Visser automatically, pressing myself against the bulkhead of the craft. The Visser stepped closer, his face inches from mine. His eyes glinted triumphantly as we rose out of the rock and into the dark sky. He was enjoying this. Enjoying my terror. The stars glittered against their blacked canopy, a sign of hope that I no longer held.

((You Andalites, you are so righteous, so self-sacrificing. The mighty heroes of the galaxy.)) He sneered, smirking at me as I trembled. ((What did that arrogant hero-complex get you? You will find that your loved ones are a weakness, Inara.)) He stood proud, confident, as if he just revealed something monumental.

((I am your master now. It would be in your best interest to obey me, Andalite.))

The blade ship came into view then, its appearance causing my hearts to freeze. It hung in orbit, like a hideous black steel representation of despair and loss. It was not what it looked like, but what it represented and how it felt. Evil seemed to emanate from the craft itself.

The Visser eyed me carefully as if trying to gauge my reaction. He pressed me closer to the wall, and I could see the stars reflecting beautifully in his stolen green eyes. It would have been beautiful, anyway, if I did not loathe the creature in front of me with every fiber of my being.

He reached for my face, and I swung my tail, knocking his hand away. ((Do not touch me.))

His eyes glittered dangerously with a malice I had not seen before. He grabbed both my stalks with one hand, pulling my head back painfully, so I was forced to look up into his cold stare.

((You dare strike me? Fool! I own you.))

I trembled, determined to not cry out or give him any satisfaction from my pain. I glared at him defiantly. ((You have lost, Visser. I have injected myself with the prion virus.)) I smirked at him. ((You will not get what you want from me. You might as well kill me now.))

His eyes bulged, and his hand was quickly at my throat, pushing my head back. ((Filth! You will undo what you have done. All you have done is caused yourself more pain in the end.))

We had docked then, and the Visser released me reluctantly. He turned to the hatch and I let out a sigh of relief, happy to be free from his cruel stare.

((Out.)) He ordered, pushing me forward as I clopped past him. I thought of resisting for a moment, of planting my hooves and refusing him, but I knew it would only make my situation worse.

I began to despair more intensely as he led me through the vast ship. I had been trying to memorize the route we took in case I had a chance to escape, but there were too many turns and corridors and I quickly lost my sense of direction. He moved confidently through the ship, never hesitating. We eventually stopped outside a final door.

The door opened and he shoved me forward again. At first look it appeared to be a simple medical facility of sorts. Two long rectangular tables lined one wall and various machines, equipment and computers filled the rest of the room. On my right a Human and Mak controller stood, both clothed in white artificial skin.

((Take a sample of her blood. And check for monitoring devices. You will find a unique virus in her blood. Be very careful with it, and find an antigen immediately.)) The Visser commanded to the trembling controllers. ((Oh, and place a tracker at the base of her tail, just in case. This one likes to run.))

My stalk eyes immediately darted around the room, searching for a weapon, or an escape. Nothing was within easy reach. I backed up quickly. I would not let them touch me if I could.

The Visser laughed, seeing the alarmed look on my face. He stepped forward slowly, running his fingers along the side of my face. ((Don't fret, I will be back as soon as I deal with your cousins.)) He turned then, sauntering towards the door.

((No! We had a deal!)) I cried. ((You would let him go if I came willingly.))

((Wrong.)) He said, turning to me again. ((You traded your life for his. I have fulfilled my side of the accord. Don't be too upset, I'm sure they will be joining you shortly.))

No. I couldn't let this happen. I could deal with anything the Visser dealt, but not this. I leapt at him, determined to hurt him in some way, or to stop him. The Mak controller shot forward, his strong hands around my tail. He pulled me backwards and I kicked at him as the Visser laughed. The human controller came forward, pressing a metallic object against my neck and injecting me with the cool liquid.

My legs buckled underneath me and I struggled to get to my hooves. My legs suddenly felt very heavy and I was so tired. The Visser's laugh filled my head as I surrendered to the weight that pressed me down into its dark depths.

* * *

I awoke on my side, with a painful throbbing in my head and neck. I struggled groggily to my hooves and groaned as my head spun. I blinked rapidly, panic welling up in me as I remembered where I was.

My eyes darted around the room, taking a first look at my surroundings. The room was a cold black-steel, like the rest of the ship. It was not like the cell I had been left in on the Mak ship. It was quite large, probably about two times the size of my scoop back home. Decorative items line the walls, as well as a small computer console. Some of the decorative items I recognized and others were alien to me.

To the left of me, in a glass case on the wall, was an assortment of cruel looking instruments with sharp bladed edges. I shuddered, wondering if the Visser had ever used them before. Around the room was more of the same, Cruel looking weapons and devices.

Two objects stood out, however. A metal construct, almost in the shape of a human, or perhaps a Na, lay open on its hinges. It had sharp points attached to the inside door and I recoiled as I realized its purpose.

The second object was a large crate, quite insignificant in its design. It was the same cold black as the walls, with no visible markings I could see. I wondered what horrors lay inside, but knew it best not to ask such things.

There was only one door in the room, and most of the floor was covered in a deep green grass, save for the small area I stood. It puzzled me that the Yeerks would keep grass on their ships. They did not eat… My hearts quickened and I panicked. I began to fully realize where I was.

I was in the Visser's quarters! I needed to get out of here before he returned. I needed my tail free first. I clopped carefully towards the case to my left, which held blades I could use the cut the sheath from my tail.

I got three feet before a tugging around my neck prevented me from moving forwards. I ran my fingers over my neck and the cold metal collar there. A small chain attached to the front of my collar and was anchored to the wall next to me.

I felt nauseous and humiliated as I backed up, lifting the links of the chain with my fingers. I examined it and seeing that the color of the metal was a pinkish-gold, I began to fully understand my situation. It was _Alumyelite_ , unmistakable with its color and texture. There would be nothing here that could cut through _Alumyelite_. It was one of the strongest materials known.

I paced back and forth as long as my chain would allow. I clopped carefully around the circumference of my now worn circle, seeing If I could find anything at all of use. Nothing was within reach, and I slumped for a moment.

I needed to be strong for Zamir, and for Zoran. The past day felt like a nightmare that I might wake up from. I forced myself to not think of Zamir for the moment, I couldn't afford to break down now. I had too much time to think, being left in isolation like this. Would Zoran ever forgive me for what I had done? I knew I would do it again a thousand times over to keep him safe.

I hoped, in a way, he did hate me. I wanted him to leave here, and not come for me. I could handle anything he thought of me if he was safe.

((Keep it together, Inara.)) I told myself quietly.

I could morph! It was so simple. If I could get small enough I could slip from my collar and possibly make it to a fighter. I couldn't morph the Mak, it was not small enough. That left the _Kafit._

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I focused on the _Kafit._ I pictured its sharp beak and deadly ripping talons. I pictured for a second clawing the Visser's face with those deadly talons. I began to feel a tingling sensation along my skin, and I fell to the ground as my entire body began to convulse. Pain radiated outward from my neck and I lay there gasping, unable to move for several moments. As the pain began to dull, I was vaguely aware of the door opening. Four hooves clopped delicately into the room, stopping a few feet away.

((Ohh, that had to hurt.)) The Visser said with a note of amusement in his voice. ((I meant to warn you about that.)) He strut forward, as I manage to scramble to my knees. I cringed and turned my face away from him.

He grabbed my chin with his hand and turned my face up to look at his. I shuddered at his touch and watched as he turned a small remote over absentmindedly in his free hand. My eyes widened as I remembered its purpose.

((I do hate to see you restrained this way.)) He mocked, grinning as I attempted to pull away from the grip he held on me. I was not ready to resign myself yet. I would find a way to escape.

((Get your hands off me, filth.))

I inhaled sharply, readying myself for a blow that did not come. He released me, and began tracing the side of my face with his fingertips. It was a very intimate gesture, and I felt repulsed.

((You must be hungry.)) He said, moving swiftly to the wall and unlocking the chain. ((You must feed.)) He ran his fingers over the small chain, tugging at it until I was forced to my hooves. ((I have work for you to do, and I cannot have you collapsing on me.))

I could never work for a Yeerk. The Visser was looking at me with a calm collected expression. I knew it was a mask, and I wished I could peer underneath the surface.

((How could I possibly feed, when your very presence makes me nauseous?)) I sneered.

The mask dropped for a moment, and a furious look flashed briefly across his features. He pulled on the chain sharply, until his face was inches from mine. His eyes were glittering dangerously, causing me to shudder.

He lowered his voice to a threatening whisper. ((You forget that I am your master now, Andalite. You will do as I say. Do you understand?))

I refused to submit to him. He had taken everything I had. Everything I loved. Fighting him was all I had left.

((Visser. I accept that I willingly came here, only to spare my mate. You may have won this small victory over me. You may be able to make me scream, or tremble, but you will never defeat my people, and you most certainly will never be my master.))

His face was still inches from mine, and I stared defiantly into his main eyes as he seemed to be contemplating what to do with me. He released me, and surprised me as he removed the chain from my collar. The mask on his features returned again, revealing nothing.

((I will break you, Andalite, as I did before. I can easily do it again.)) The Visser hissed, turning and crossing the room slowly. He moved at an unhurried pace, and it made me uneasy. He stopped by the small crate, running a hand over its top.

((You will enter this crate, Andalite, and you will do so of your own will. It is unfortunate that you make me do this, but you must learn where the balance of power lies.)) There was a terrible coldness to his voice that made me shiver. Tension filled me as I realized what he intended.

((No! I will not.)) I said, trembling. My hearts began to quicken with every breath. I needed my tail blade, something to keep him from forcing me inside. My stalk eyes darted around the room, finding nothing of comfort.

((It is only two hours. Resist me, and it will be three. Come here!)) The violence in his voice was overwhelming and I bolted for the door, crying out in despair when I found it sealed.

((Three hours. Come. Here. Now.))

I turned to him, falling to my knees.

((Please, anything else.))

((Four hours.)) He spat. ((Come.)) He pointed to a spot on the grass in front of him.

He couldn't be serious. I climbed shakily to my hooves and began to clop forward. My hearts were already beating frantically. It was a terrible feeling, to be so easily brought to my knees with mere words.

((On your knees.)) He snapped coldly as I reached him.

((Please.)) I begged, my voice shaking. ((Don't do this, have mercy.))

I fell to my knees, utterly beaten as he pushed me backwards into the cramped space. I had to curl my tail around my forelegs and kneel to fit inside the small space.

((Next time I ask you to do something, you will do so without hesitation, or I will make sure you live the rest of your life in this crate.))

With one last look, the front of the crate sealed, leaving me in total darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

I began trying to distract myself, by calculating equations in my mind, or reciting verses from poems my mother would read to me as a foal. Nothing could block out my surroundings, even though I could see nothing. I tested my range of motion and found I could barely move. I struggled, causing my panic to increase.

I screamed in frustration, hitting the wall in front of me with my fists. Was the Visser waiting just beyond the wall? Could he see that my terror was increasing with each breath? I began to hyperventilate.

I was trapped in my own nightmare, tailor made by my own brain to torment me, to play on my deepest fears. Each second submerged in fear left it's own mark on me. and my vivid imagination only made things worse.

I bucked wildly at the box, instinct taking over. ((Please.)) I whispered quietly. I forced myself to breathe normally, trying to calm myself.

After hours in the crate, I began to lose track of time. I was so panicked and I could not keep track of my internal clock. How long had it been? Minutes? Hours? Surely I had been in here long enough.

A bright light blinded me and I blinked rapidly, the Visser's face coming into view. He seemed satisfied with the state I was in. He smirked down at me.

((Beg for my forgiveness.)) He sneered.

((Please! Forgive me.)) I said, my voice sounding lifeless as I clamored out of the crate.

He contemplated me for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

((Not good enough. Four hours and that is the best you can do? Perhaps another two will remove the defiance from your tone. Back inside.)) He ordered.

Despair hit me and I stared wide eyed at him in horror. ((Please. Do not do this.)) I begged.

The Visser just looked down at me triumphantly. I knew he wouldn't show mercy. This creature had no soul, no goodness inside him. He was enjoying tormenting me. My legs ached painfully from being stuck in such a strange position for so long.

((Inside. Now. Or I will double it.))

I forced myself to climb into the small crate. ((Please. I will do anything. No more.)) I whispered.

His eyes were cold, calculated. I was locked in once more. I slumped, whimpering quietly to myself. My legs were shaking as I trembled in the horrible crate. I kicked furiously at the walls until I was exhausted, broken.

Surely I couldn't make it another two hours. The adrenaline coursing through me was shutting down my ability to think rationally. After a long time, I heard screaming. I wasn't entirely sure it was my own. Was there another Andalite he was tormenting? I began seeing cold green eyes and heard scratching sounds in the walls of the crate. I knew I was hallucinating, but it did not make the apparitions leave.

Finally, light flooded in around me. I looked up to see the Visser towering above me once more. The very sight of him made me tremble.

((Again.)) He said simply.

((Visser, please! Forgive me!)) I cried, kneeling in front of him, my eyes lowered. ((Please, please. I am begging you, show some mercy.))

The Visser said nothing for what felt like an eternity. I didn't dare look at him for fear that he would return me to the crate. He lifted my chin with his hand, turning my eyes to his and studying them. He seemed pleased, though, and finally I slumped in relief as he stood. My panic and fear from the crate was fading, but still, I shook where I knelt.

((Very good. Now stand.)) I leapt to my hooves automatically, even though I had not decided to move. My body was reacting instinctively, doing anything to stay free of the crate.

He reattached the chain to my collar and pulled me with him from the room. ((Eyes on the floor.)) He snapped, and I quickly obeyed. ((I have work for you to do. But first, a little detour I think.)) His voice was cruel, cold. It penetrated my very soul.

I kept my eyes lowered, not daring to peek up from the cold black steel floor. We passed through corridors and a drop shaft, and eventually, I was led into a large room. I could see there were many controllers stationed around the room. They had fallen silent as the Visser dragged me inside, stopping in the center of the room.

((Kneel!)) The Visser commanded harshly.

I fell to my knees next to him, my body shaking involuntarily. Controllers were cheering for the Visser, and he turned to me, pressing me to the floor with his hoof. He pressed his hoof to my throat while he stared threateningly at me.

((You will not speak, and you will keep your eyes on the floor at all times. If you do not, I will keep you in that crate for a week.)) He said cruelly. ((Do you understand?))

((Yes.)) I managed, revulsion welling up in me.

((Yes, what?)) he spat, pressing his hoof harder against my throat. It was becoming difficult to breathe.

((Yes, Visser.)) I said quickly, resisting the urge to try to pry his hands away. I did not wish to infuriate him further.

The door opened, and a controller stepped carefully onto the bridge. He handed something to the Visser, speaking in a low tone so I could not hear them.

((How interesting. Keep me informed.)) He said to the controller before he hurried out of the room. ((Open a channel, use a frequency the Andalite filth will monitor.)) The Visser spat. He removed his hoof, and I quickly scrambled to my knees, breathing heavily and keeping my eyes lowered to the floor.

((Ah, Zoran-Istfal-Valad. So good to see you survived. It would have been a shame if the Kelbrid wilds had done the job for me. I do enjoy my work.))

My eyes snapped to the screen. Zoran was standing on the bridge of the _Orthelya,_ with Ajaht on his left. I could see that he was absolutely furious. There were dark circles under his eyes and he glared at the Visser with pure hatred. It didn't look as if he had slept in days.

((What did I tell you, eyes on the floor!)) The Visser cracked his tail, and I was knocked to the deck. I quickly lowered my eyes, kneeling back next to him. I could practically feel Zoran's fury reverberating through the screen.

((What is it that you want, Visser?)) Zoran hissed. ((Have you called to make a trade? Name it.))

The Visser laughed. ((A trade? Goodness no. There is nothing you could offer me that I will not be taking by force.))

((Your pool mates are dead by now, how many were in that pool? Over a hundred thousand if I estimate correctly. You have lost Visser. Return Inara to me and I will give you a day head start.))

((No, I don't think so.)) The Visser replied, wrapping my chain around his hand and pulling me closer. ((I do believe I am getting quite attached to this one. I haven't decided if I should infest this one yet. Decisions decisions…))

((I am not playing your games, Visser. You think you have won?)) His voice was eerily calm now, and it made me nervous. ((Making that trade was foolish. You should have killed me when you had the chance. Now I will find you, and I will make sure to drag out your death for weeks.))

((Empty threats, Andalite. I do believe I have made off quite well on that trade. My physician has just brought new information to my attention. Two Andalites for the price of one.))

Two Andalites… What was he talking about? My main eyes widened in horror as the Visser released my chain. Two Andalites? But it couldn't be. It was too soon.

((Lies!)) Zoran practically screamed at him, his voice furious.

((In seven months I will have the first Andalite ever born into the Yeerk Empire. Consider it an honor. You are making history.))

Zoran roared, and I could hear a crash on his side of the communication. ((You sick piece of filth!))

A child? Was I pregnant? It felt impossible. I felt suddenly numb as I pressed my hands against the sides of my belly.

A gasp of pain left me as he grabbed my stalks, forcing my head back.

((Your escapades in the pool were mere setbacks. Now I have the means of creating my own antidote, my own virus, and ultimately, A new Yeerk. A better Yeerk. With my master's help, I will create a Yeerk Empire that will crush your species.)) He released me, and I shrunk back away from him.

Zoran's main eyes were filled with pain. He looked wild, older even. This was all for show… What did he hope to accomplish? I wanted to tell Zoran I was sorry… To tell him…

((This is not over, Visser!)) Zoran said, his face contorted in a mix of pain and rage. ((I am coming for you.))

((I sincerely hope so…)) The Visser taunted.

 _That Visser is a sick bastard, isn't he? I wanted to portray him as something other than a bumbling idiot. I wanted him to be more competent than in the books, so here he is. If you liked this story, please review. If you hated it, hell, review it anyway! I will be writing a second book from Zoran's perspective, taking place just after this one if enough interest is shown. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
